Naruto: ChakraTek
by zapisthename
Summary: Naruto inherited his father's brain, and love for Fuuinjutsu, and a love for inventing things that make his life easy and also difficult. Watch him set off a technological revolution that will shake the world to it's core. Rated M for being for mature people, Godlike!Naruto, Genius!Naruto, Technological!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**So this is another story I wrote, here are a few things I am going to detail right now.**

**The setting is AU, the biggest change is that the population is more and the world is more realistic, which means no more child super soldiers, everyone graduates at the age of 18, everywhere, it allows me to write relationships in the way I want to write this story.**

**Naruto is hyper intelligent, very, very wise and intelligent. He is also a jerk, it's not apparent this chapter but I wanted to model him on Tony Stark, which is apt given the setting. He won't be paired, but he will be doing a lot of coupling if you know what I mean. **

**Please try to understand that my definitions of Chakra and everything else are just tailored to suit the way I tell the story, but will remain logical within the premise I set for it, so basically I'll try to stick within the boundaries of the universe I have created.**

**Also all the cannon arcs will be different, I haven't really planned this out that much, so a lot can change, this is just a concept for now.**

**So without further ado, here it is.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. **

* * *

><p><em>'We live in a world full of infinite possibilities, there are things that we have yet to discover about Chakra and how it works. Did you know that the Human Chakra could be split into two different components, the physical and the mental, the Yang and the Yin. Yang Chakra would give you the body, it is what makes your body function, it's not just the blood flowing to the vessels and the organs that drives our bodies, there is something deeper at work, something that can be explained by Chakra. And the Yin Chakra is something that cannot be ignored- it's what gives you your spirit, the feeling of being you, of seeing the world from your perspective. The ability to hear yourself think, the unique thing no one can ever take away from you till you die, and is different for every one else.'<em>

_'Consider for a second, the amazing possibilities. My experiments have taught me that Chakra does not behave like the usual energy you see, it's different, it has a certain multiplicity to it, the ability to exponentially multiply, because new things need to be created. I don't quite know how this even works, but it's possible theoretically to make a battery that can have Chakra, and use an amplifier seal and produce outputs that are far greater than the input. Nothing like how energy works, it's amazing the amount of things one can achieve, if only they have the mind for it. Imagine for a second, having infinite electricity, never having to worry about getting fuel because your Chakra is fuel enough, is it the spiritual aspect that makes it this way, or is it something else, I can't say, but what I can say is that if Chakra can replenish in your bodies, and not having any will kill you, then you can breathe life into inanimate objects and give them a life of their own.'_

_'That is the ultimate goal, the aim of my experiments-'_

"What a load of crap this is Ryosuke, look" a bearded civilian showed him a book, it was full of outrageous ideas. The writer talked about making chakra converters so that people who did not have the ability to use a particular affinity could use them anyway, no one had ever done this before, and the writer of the book was derided for being a complete lunatic. He had died in obscurity, but his books were still around, not many people put much thought into this.

"Yes Ken" the man called Ryosuke said, looking at the book, flipping through the pages. "Infinite electricity, yeah right. This thing is complete gibberish"

"Check the name of the author" Ken said to him. "I don't seem to remember for some reason"

"Someone called Nikorasu T. Uzumaki"

Upon hearing the last name of the author, Ken raised his eyebrows. "Hey Ryo, doesn't he have the same name as that brat, you know that guy with the thing in his stomach"

Ryo looked like he had been hit with a mallet on his head, at least the shocked expression on his face could have been attributed to that.

"That brat, did you hear the Hokage put him in his own building. I cannot believe this crap, how does the kid get his own building while civilian businessmen like us have to toil for ages just to be able to put food into our families mouths. This favoritism makes me sick" he said throwing the book down.

"So I guess this book is useless then?" Ken asked him, and Ryosuke nodded, he was not going to pay a single coin to Ken just to read Nikorasu T Uzumaki's complete gibberish. Just then his attention was drawn to Naruto Uzumaki, it was amazing how they were just talking about him and he had appeared, what great luck this was, like they were part of a story where things were happening to move the story along.

"Hey, his last name is Uzumaki right? Let's give the book to his 'successor'" Ken said putting the word successor in air quotes. "A useless book for a useless brat"

Naruto looked up at the word 'brat', he had been used to that a lot, and he was surprised to see a fat book being thrown at his face. It hit him in the nose and lay there on the street. The kid looked at the book and picked it up, giving it a once over before tucking it in his jacket pocket and walking along, shrugging off what had just happened.

"Good shot and good riddance" Ryo told Ken, who took the compliment in his stride, before proceeding to look at other trinkets that he would have liked to be removed from his store and could be sold.

Ken and Ryo were people that are often present in history, people who unknowingly start a revolution, the pebble in the lake that starts the rippling of the water, they just didn't know it yet, and they'd die without even realizing it, but they had started something great.

-x-

**A while ago**

Naruto was three when he realized how smart he was. It was the age when people were taught how to read and write, but while other kids had moved at a snail's pace, painlessly learning each and every letter and kanji, Naruto had just grasped it, just like that. It hadn't made his caretakers happy, they had stared at him with suspicious looks when he had done that. It took him around a week to completely master the writing, and it wasn't just a dirty scrawl other kids used to write in, his hand writing was almost spotless.

It hadn't taken much time for him to want something more challenging than what he was forced to do, he had already picked up the whole thing in a week so it was time to move on to the other projects, except there were none. He just stood there, watching other orphans (like him) play with each other whilst ignoring him, so he resigned to playing in his mind, but then his caretakers scowled at him for just standing and he was sent back to his room. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this kind of treatment, but he also realized that he was better than the way he was being treated, and one day, when he had the ability, he was going to do something about it.

He was almost five when it had happened, they had finally kicked him out. They were just starting out teaching kids at the orphanage basic arithmetic and other things that were something Naruto had already mastered, it was like he was being held back. He had taken to wandering around the street, looking for things to do, and then he had found someone throwing an old, tattered book away. He had picked it up and brushed the dirt off the cover.

_'The Basics Of Chakra, for ages 6-12'_

He was mildly curious, he did not know what Chakra was, but he did know that he wanted to be a ninja. He had seen other ninjas do things like breathe fire, and it had fascinated him, he had felt like he was entitled to it too, he knew he was smarter than everyone else of his age, and probably people who were even five years older than him. Things came to him easily, he could understand things instantly, like he had always known, and if he didn't, it didn't take long for him to learn and assimilate the knowledge into his brain.

It didn't take much for him to figure out that ninjas used Chakra to do the superhuman things they seemed to do, and so this book was just the thing he needed to become a ninja.

He opened the book, the pages were almost ready to fall apart, but he did not give up hope, he just resolved to be more capable as he began reading them.

_'So you have decided you want to be a ninja, very good. The road to be a ninja is tough, and you have to start training at a very early age to get into the academy at the age of 12, and then train even harder till you are 18 and finally ready to take the test and actually become a ninja. But there is no option to fail, if you fail, you're out, read this book and listen to what I have to say and you'll never fail'_

'I'll never fail huh?' Naruto thought to himself, a small smile began to form, this book seemed like it was something worth reading, and he was going to do just that.

-x-

He went on to read it, learned that one had to meditate and get in touch with his chakra in order to utilize it to do the superhuman things he did, and so he did everything the book told him. Meditated daily, no longer did he feel like he needed to be around his fellow orphans and hope to get picked to play in a game of ball, he just meditated whenever he could. It took him about three days before he felt a tug, and realized that he had unlocked the access to his chakra pool. The book had told him that when this happened, the right thing to do was pull it out and let it out. The book had also told him not to do it alone, but he hadn't really listened, primarily because there was no one to assist him. He just began expelling the chakra, and the next thing he knew, there was an explosion.

-x-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to a very sterile looking room. He was on a white bed with white sheets and white drapes, so he was in a hospital. He hadn't been here before and something told him that he was going to get used to this. A lot. He looked around, trying to get comfortable and get up when suddenly a rough voice called out to him.

"I wouldn't move around if I were you"

Naruto whipped his head to the right side, where the sound had come from, only to be met with the face of a very old man wearing a hat. But he recognized the man and his hat, after all, his face was engraved on the mountain. He was the Third Hokage of the City Hidden In The Leaf, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He had seen the Hokage several times, he had come to inspect the orphanage. He never understood why the Hokage would just waste his time, visiting orphans like him. He was sure that there were other things that he could have done, like running the village and making sure that there was no corruption and people were not getting ripped off, because that happened a lot.

"It's you" Naruto said, with a tone that was almost bored.

"I have been greeted in a lot of ways, shock, fear, happiness, but this is a first for me Naruto, and I hope that you know, I feel honored. Not everyday a wide eyed five year old kid decides to greet a grizzled veteran like me with boredom" the Hokage said to him jovially.

"I don't need you to patronize me, I want to leave" Naruto told him, his interest in the conversation had already waned, he didn't even know if it was there in the first place.

"I understand that you want to leave, but you can't leave without knowing why you were here in the first place Naruto" the Hokage told him. Naruto just remained quiet, he had an idea about why he was here, but that could get him in trouble with the Hokage and it was then he realized the deep mess he had gotten himself into.

"You were tugging at your chakra, and for some reason, you have a lot of it, and when you pulled it all out at once, you caused an explosion that almost destroyed the room you were in, it sure did blow a hole in the wall in the side of the orphanage, caused a lot of property damage" the Hokage told him.

'Great' Naruto thought to himself. Things weren't exactly all hunky dory at the orphanage and now he was going to have to deal with this when he got back. They hadn't really punished him, it was usually scowls that he had gotten, however he knew in his heart that this time he was not going to be just scowled at, there were going to be far reaching consequences.

"I just have one question Naruto, if you were good enough to gain access to your Chakra merely three days after you found a book about it, without any help from any one experienced whatsoever, what made you think that you could attempt something as dangerous as tugging your Chakra without any assistance? That is something that people learn at the age of twelve in our academy, after having prepared themselves for it mentally at a very young age, so why did you do something so risky?" the Hokage had a serious tone about him, and that told Naruto that while he did not have to be fond of this authority figure, he sure has heck was going to have to respect it, because it didn't take an experienced Ninja to tell that the Hokage was no joke, even for his old age, he was extremely powerful.

Naruto remained silent, he didn't know if speaking now would just lead to him digging himself in deeper, instead he decided to fire back with a question of his own. "Are you having me followed?"

The Hokage nodded. "Yes Naruto, I am having you followed, and before you ask me if I have every orphan followed, I'll tell you, no, I do not have every orphan followed, I reserve that for important people"

The Hokage wasn't being patronizing this time, so Naruto decided that his interest in having a conversation had been awakened. "So what makes me so important?"

The Hokage just had a wry smile on his face, Naruto did not know if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but he decided to be optimistic about it, rather than being pessimistic. "Naruto" the Hokage said to him. "You are important to me because of reasons both personal and professional"

Naruto was just angered by that statement, if he held some personal significance to the Hokage, why hadn't the Hokage shown up, offered to help. Surely he would have seen how Naruto needed to do things that were beyond what he was already doing, then why hadn't that happened already. What was it that was keeping the old man from showing up and being there for him, wasn't that what personal relations were about?

"If I was of such personal significance" Naruto said, practically spitting the last two words out "You sure as heck have a nice way of showing it"

Suddenly the old man's face morphed into something that Naruto would classify as regret. Naruto decided to play the abandoned card in all his future interactions with this man for the maximum results.

"Naruto, can you forgive me for not being there, I feel like I have let you down, and I feel like I've let your parents down as well" the Hokage told him, his voice was laced with every bit of regret that could be seen on his face.

"So you know who my parents were?" Naruto perked up instantly, and the Hokage nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for old man?" the Naruto told him, Sarutobi raised his eyebrow at the way the boy had addressed him but he just shrugged it off before telling Naruto the bad news.

"I wish I could tell you Naruto, but your parents made me promise that you wouldn't be told till you were ready to embrace it fully, and wear their names like a badge of honor"

Naruto grit his teeth in anger, this was yet another thing the old man had decided to keep from him. He wondered why it was that people always decided to keep things to themselves, and away from him. He never had anything given to him before today, and it looked like he was never going to get anything.

The Hokage noticed the downtrodden look on Naruto's face, and smiled again. Naruto had inherited more than just his hair and outward appearance from his father, he had also inherited his brain, and perhaps was already smarter than his father was at this age, he knew that Naruto would be responsible enough to be able to keep this information a secret, now he needed a way to figure out how to tell him.

"Naruto, I did not promise them that I wouldn't let you find out, so you can find out on your own. You are smart enough to do that right? I won't stop you from that, and when you do find out, you can tell me and I can confirm it"

Naruto just smiled when he heard that, he didn't expect it to happen, but the old man seemed like a pretty cool guy in Naruto's book. He did not want to be spoon fed, he was good enough to figure things out on his own, this was all he wanted, to be allowed to find things out.

"Now, we can't have you return to the orphanage, I did pay for the damages caused, I just took them from your father's account, so that has been covered. I'd also recommend coming to me before you find something you want to do that might require supervision, am I clear?" The Hokage asked him, the last few words were stern, but Naruto agreed to it.

"A building owned by someone who wanted it to be given to you has been made available, now it isn't exactly the best location I'd want a kid to grow up in" the Hokage said with some distaste, "I feel like you are smart enough to not be bogged down by it, so you can go ahead and live there, I already have all your possessions moved there, and that includes the book you had found on the street"

Naruto had a grateful expression on his face, he didn't even know what to say anymore and how to express what he was feeling.

"Also, I can tell you want to read, so you have access to a certain amount of books that I think you'd like a lot, so I went ahead and put those in your room too, that's all I can help you with, just remember to not do something stupid and put yourself to bodily harm. Are we clear on that?" the Hokage asked him again, and Naruto nodded.

"So, what the hell are you waiting for?" The Hokage asked him. "Leave, you're free to go, an ANBU will escort you"

Naruto was almost out of the room before he suddenly stopped and turned around to face the Hokage. For the first time in his life, he was feeling warm, this was what it felt like to have somebody help and show some affection, he felt like he had to show some affection right back to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama? Can I" Naruto said pausing, not quite sure if it was appropriate to ask this stately looking old man the question he was about to ask him. "Can I hug you?"

The Hokage laughed and Naruto ran up to him, before hugging him, he had taken it as an affirmative. They hugged for what seemed like a whole hour before Naruto finally let go, there were tears in his eyes, not those of sadness, which Naruto had already exhausted, these were fresh, tears of joy, and he was going to weep a lot.

"Calm down Naruto, and I'd like to apologize again, you can hug me if you want to, whenever you feel like it. I'll do my best to make sure that you are not alone anymore"

Naruto nodded, wiping his face and sniffling before bowing down and walking out.

"Call me old-man" the Hokage said to him as he left. "I think it's going to keep me grounded in reality"

Sarutobi wasn't sure if Naruto had gotten the message, because the kid had just bounced out of there. He smiled to himself, this kid seemed to have gotten the best of both his parents, and one way or another, he was going to play a big part in shaping the world that was to come, he just hoped that it was in a positive way.

"Wow, what a sappy old fool you have become" a voice suddenly called out, and Sarutobi looked towards the window sill, and there, hanging upside down was his only student that Sarutobi felt even a modicum of pride for, he was tall and white haired, and looked like a hermit.

Jiraiya jumped into the room and began applauding his sensei, perhaps he was mocking him, but Sarutobi had known Jiraiya long enough to know that he wasn't being completely disingenuous right now.

"It's highly characteristic of you to buy a building near a brothel, isn't it?" Sarutobi asked him. Jiraiya had a sheepish grin on his face.

"If I had known that the kid was going to be living there, I'd have taken a more tasteful residence, perhaps the Floral District" Jiraiya told him.

The Floral District was home of the Yamanaka clan, well, not all of it, there were also a lot of civilians, but it got it's name from the Yamanaka clan. It was also home to one of Konoha's biggest hot-spring and a popular spot for Jiraiya to peep.

"So what do you think?" Sarutobi asked him.

"Kid's a genius, ten times the brain of his father at that age I think, just to think he mastered what takes kids around five years in three days, it's amazing what he can do with it. I just hope he's as interested in Fuuinjutsu as his parents were" Jiraiya said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"If he is anything like his parents, he is going to appreciate the books you have left him"

-x-

From that day on, Naruto stopped venturing outside for everything else except making weekly runs to the supply store and buying himself some food. He busied himself by reading the books on hand-seals and the book on Fuuinjutsu. It took him around a day to master the book on hand seals, and he was itching to learn some techniques he could use, but the book on Fuuinjutsu was something that Naruto fell in love with. He had read it once, but then he had read it again, and again, and again and he never got bored of it, it was like he could read things and his mind would start imagining the potential the art had, and he realized what his goal was, to become the greatest practitioner of the art of Fuuinjutsu.

There were books on biology too, and things like politics and history. Naruto found that he couldn't care less about both politics and history. Biology was highly interesting but he felt like history belonged in the dustbin and politics were not for him as he did not aspire to be someone who would require a knowledge of how to be a good politician.

There were also books on the economy, which Naruto found useful if not interesting and various other things like Botany. He read through them like he was eating candy, just gobbling them up, but his love was still reserved for Fuuinjutsu, nothing could take that away from him. Nothing at all.

It was then he realized that while there were several books, there was nothing more than the basics, maybe the old man thought that he needed to have a sound practice of the basics first, but he needed to learn more. And what would be better than advancing in Fuuinjutsu, he decided to get some sealing paper and some ink, and had begun imitating the seals he had seen in the Basic Fuuinjutsu book with varied results. At first it was difficult to make the storage seal, but after doing it for a while he had gotten the hang of it.

Storage seals involved taking themselves and putting them in a suspended dimension that was removed from the current one, he had figured out the exact way of doing this using seals, but he couldn't help but feel that the capacity was limited. He had used Ramen cups (which he had a lot of) to test for the efficiency and found that beyond a 100, he couldn't get much in.

He pored over the formula before deciding to make changes to it, by trail and error.

The first few seals left him with a blow up mess of plastic, but on the third attempt he got it right, he had increased the capacity to a 150 ramen cups, something he could be proud of.

The advantage of deconstructing the seals meant that he could analyze what each stroke did and them modify it, so he came up with absolutely useless seals, like a prank sealing scroll that unsealed all it's components every six minutes and other ridiculous, zany things like that. He wondered if he could seal a building in a storage seal but he realized that a missing building was probably going to piss the old man off.

He had even learned how to make explosive tags, just by noticing how the storage seals exploded, at first they were rather unimpressive explosions, but pretty soon he had gotten better at that too. Now he needed to show his work to The Hokage and ask him for some books on sealing so that he could learn even more.

-x-

And it was with that plan in his mind he had set out, and had a book unceremoniously thrown at his face, he had taken it in his stride though and picked up the book, given it a once over before tucking it in his jacket.

Once he was away from the shops, he looked at the book.

'_The experiments are detailed in my book, the aim is to show the world what can be achieved with planning and Fuuinjutsu, I am going to tell you that it's possible to unseal glory and seal death, and achieve everything there is in between'_

Naruto glanced at the book, it was grandiose from what he glanced at it, but it was different. It wasn't easy at all, it was really difficult, he realized he was going to have to work to really gobble up this particular book.

He smiled as he decided to cancel the plan of visiting the Hokage and instead went right back home.

And just like that, history had begun to be made.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that, you can suggest what sort of teams you would like to see, keep in mind they'll all be 18 and not be kids, and the next chapter will detail the time between Naruto being 6 and 18.<strong>

**People who don't find Naruto being that smart realistic, it has happened before in cannon. (Itachi)**

**Please read and review the story. Tell me if you'd like to see it go somewhere in particular because this one was more off the cuff than anything else.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**This story is rated M and has adult content in it, which includes sexual situations (which are mostly non-explicit and pretty vague, but sometimes are upfront)**

**Special Edit: Some guy left an anonymous review about how I resort to cliches and I am a horny pervert. To that I say..okay? Also Naruto just gave the old man a hug, I hug a lot of people, doesn't mean I'll love all of them. I'm sorry you don't seem to realize that kids aren't that complicated to manipulate, despite me showing that there was at least a certain bit of manipulation. He also called people who want to see a pairing 'sad losers', I didn't know that people wanted to see sex scenes in movies and books just so they could go home and beat off to it? Do you know any? I thought they had porn for that. There will be sex scenes in the movie but I'll try to move the plot along and develop some character even in those stories, and if anyone is not okay with the sex scene, just fucking skip the god damn scene already.**

**Also someone said that Naruto became too trusting, too easy, that's how he is. Also, he is a kid and it's easy to win a kid's allegiance, even a particularly smart one like Naruto is in this story, just give them what they want and they melt.**

**The reason this story is split in different scenes is because I want to convey how long it actually takes even for someone as smart as Naruto to make anything, it's not easy and I hope I was able to convey that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto, Aged 7<strong>

Jiraiya stared at Naruto's sleeping form, he was just lying there, sprawled across the floor, he was apparently tired enough not even to have made it to bed. They had met each other one year ago, when Naruto had found out who his benefactor who had put him in this building was and soon figured out who his parents were as well. It didn't really come as that much of a shock to him that Naruto had figured it out, if anyone was smart enough to do it, it was Naruto. That kid was really smart.

However he was also a kid, and it hurt Jiraiya to see his godson sprawled across the floor.

'He has no friends and so his seals are his friends, that's really sad' he thought to himself, realizing that it wasn't really that different for him as well. When he had joined Team Sarutobi, he was the odd one out, with barely any friends. Tsunade was the Hokage's granddaughter and Orochimaru was already making a name for himself as a certified genius, Jiraiya was talented, but it took a long time for anyone to acknowledge his talent, and he knew in his mind that it was going to take equally as long for anyone to see Naruto for what he was.

He looked at all the drawings that were strewn about, Jiraiya could barely walk around without stepping onto some kind of plan. He cautiously picked up a paper to read it, only to be bombarded with sealing arrays that even he would find hard to decipher.

'What the hell is this kid making?' Jiraiya thought to himself?

The sealing arrays seemed to have all sorts of weird seals. There was a chakra input, and there were complex converter seals, things that even Jiraiya, who was a Level 5 in the sealing arts would balk at trying to attempt, and yet this kid and shoved in a variety of those in his diagram. He had some sort of custom designed amplifiers as well, and it was in a handwriting that seemed to be a mix between his father Minato and various other people. There were books on biology just thrown around, he was sure he saw something about the optic nerve somewhere.

"Hey pervert" Naruto said, suddenly waking up. "You know, you really shouldn't sneak in like that, and I really need to design a nice little security system that wakes me up when an intruder happens by"

"I'm hurt" Jiraiya said in a mock, sad tone. "You think your own Godfather is an intruder?"

"Oh wow Godfather" Naruto sarcastically remarked. "With Godfathers like you, who needs intruders" that was going to shut Jiraiya up, and it did.

Naruto had not taken the news of his parentage very well, especially considering he had deduced what had been done to him, he had figured out why he had oodles of chakra in his body, it was all to do with him being the container of the nine tailed fox. Naruto hadn't taken it very well, in fact he had taken it so poorly that once his parentage and his secret had been revealed to him, he had become a recluse. It was almost six months before Naruto was finally willing to be on speaking terms with Sarutobi and Jiraiya again, and he wasn't really fond of his father and mother for sealing a fox into him.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?" Jiraiya asked him.

"A few more than the number of times you already have" Naruto told him. "Now tell me pervy sage, what the hell are you doing here? I was planning on getting some much needed sleep"

"What are you working on kid? One seal master to another" Jiraiya asked him, he would call Naruto a seal master, he was pretty sure Naruto had already surpassed him, Naruto was capable of achieving anything once his mind was set on it, and Naruto had been doing this sealing stuff for almost one year now. It was hardly any surprise, given who he was related to.

"Well, I'd hardly say that you are a seal master pervy sage" Naruto said joking before taking a seemingly random piece of paper and pulling it out from a bundle of papers. Jiraiya had no idea how the kid managed to remember where he kept everything. "Do you recognize what this is?" Naruto asked him, handing him said piece of pulled out paper.

Jiraiya looked at it and it was instantly recognizable, he had seen it several times on several heads of the villagers. It was the Hyuuga Seal that kept the Byakugan sealed.

"This is that caged seal, what the hell are you doing with this, where did you even get this?" Jiraiya asked him?

"That's not all, hold on one second" Naruto said to him before holding up what seemed to be a panel from a television display, there was a camera connected to it with a cable. He pressed a button. "Look to your left" Naruto told him.

What Jiraiya saw when he looked to his left almost stunned him, there was a life size recreation of the cursed seal of fate that was just floating in front of him, like it was a real person. He reached out and tried to touch it, only to see that his hand had passed straight through the seal and he had pulled it out.

"That's just a trick of the light man, don't worry about it" Naruto told him, "Now pay attention to the lines of the seal, I'm trying to come up with a counter to this"

"Naruto" Jiraiya said to him. "What the hell is this, how did you make it?"

"It's called a hologram" Naruto told him. "Well" he said quickly correcting himself. "Not exactly a hologram, more like a trick of the light, it uses a phenomenon many civilian physicists study in Universities, just throw some light, which is from there by the way" Naruto said pointing towards a projector that was connected to a plug point, and tilt the glass at a particular angle, and use some steam and viola" Naruto said with an exaggerated hand gesture. "You have a life like recreation, it kind of spoils the image if you ask me, but it looks rather cool doesn't it, that's why I made this" Naruto told him.

"So you made this because it was cool?" Jiraiya asked him incredulously. Naruto nodded. This kid was amazing, many seven year old children at this moment were probably dreaming about becoming a ninja and breathing fire, and here Naruto was working on recreating life like images because he thought it looked cool. He thought that was amazing.

"Where are you getting the steam from?" Jiraiya asked him, and Naruto instantly perked up as he hurried over and picked up another random piece of paper. "I really need to make this place neater" Naruto told him apologetically before unrolling the scroll and showing him a seal.

"I saw the Hokage's bearded smoker son use a knife that conducted Chakra, so I got some conductive metal with the money I had saved, and I had it shaped into a hollow box, now using a clever trick, amplifying seals and the like, I place chakra storage seals at the bottom and they convert to water, before being heated up and producing steam. If I run this at a full capacity, it could probably work for around three days before running out, but I don't usually do that, so this one has lasted a month. Once the Chakra seal is extinguished, just stick a new one there and complete the circuit-"

Jiraiya was already lost as Naruto continued explaining, he stared at the fascinating diagram that the blonde had given him, he had essentially come up with some sort of fog machine that could theoretically be used as a smoke bomb, the applications were limitless.

"Are you even listening to me?" Naruto asked him, which brought Jiraiya back to the land of the living.

"Sorry kid, this thing is pretty amazing, but something tells me this is not even your most complex work yet, is it?" Jiraiya asked him, Naruto had a grin on his face as he shook his head, telling him that there were things more complex than this steam machine he had made, maybe they were in his mind, but very soon he hoped to put them into action.

"Now" he said telling Jiraiya to look at the hologram again. "This is what I was talking about, I was trying to come up with alternate solutions to this thing" Naruto told him.

"Alternate solutions to the caged seal, I don't quite understand what you mean by that" Jiraiya told him honestly, he had tried to reach out to the Hyuuga clan, several human rights groups had claimed that what the Hyuuga of the branch clan went through was slavery, but the Hyuuga clan was stubborn and resistant to change. The caged seal in it's current form could be used to inflict some sort of torture if anyone from the main branch so desired, and Jiraiya knew that it was inhumane, but trying to get it changed had fallen on deaf ears.

"What I mean is something that is more, I don't know, humane?" Naruto told Jiraiya in a bored tone. "I've seen the seal being used recently and it was one of the most inhumane things I've ever seen, and I've seen a body get its head cut off"

"Do I want to know about this so called decapitation you have witnessed?" Jiraiya asked him, to which Naruto shook his head.

"This seal is complex man, it's pretty damn complex, it's also extremely old fashioned, it seems to do things the old fashioned way, surely there is something else that could protect the Byakugan"

"I have tried looking into alternate things that would prevent the Byakugan from being taken, this seal only activates when the person who wears the seal actually dies, so there has to be something else, I'm sure of it" Jiraiya said scratching his head.

"Which leads me to asking you for something, you don't suppose you have some Byakugan eyes laying about, do you?"

Jiraiya stared at Naruto with an open mouth, now Naruto had had some really eccentric requests in the past, he had once asked the Hokage some extra money because he wanted to watch a prostitute do her work, it was not because he was aroused, but more because as Naruto had put it, he was curious. He had often persuaded the Hokage to let him sit in on surgeries so that he could see how the doctors did their work, but this had to be by far, the most unsettling thing his godson had ever asked from him.

"Haha relax you pervert, I am joking" Naruto said laughing upon seeing a shocked expression on Jiraiya's face. "Oh boy I got you good didn't I?"

Jiraiya just mumbled to himself about troublesome godsons, which only made Naruto laugh harder. That was another thing that had changed about him, Naruto had started laughing, he had become more like a kid when he had started working with seals, it was amazing to see him like this, but it was like introducing him to seals had saved him from going down a dark path, and Jiraiya silently thanked his sensei for having the common sense to do that.

"So you took a picture of the seal and you seem to have deciphered most of it, is that what you want to tell me?" Jiraiya asked him and Naruto nodded, that was exactly what he had wanted to convey to Jiraiya.

"I thought we could use something to bargain against them, I mean didn't those stuck up idiots claim that there seal was a work of art so superior that no one could understand it, well I just finished almost ninety percent of understanding this piece of torturous garbage and before the end of the week, I can come up with an alternate way to preserve the Byakugan" Naruto said, his tone was bold, almost like he wasn't asking Jiraiya to believe him, he was telling him to.

"It was a bad thing having you play around the Hokage's office" Jiriaya told him smiling.

"So why were you here anyway, anything important?" Naruto asked him.

"Well" Jiraiya said to him, "I was going to drop of some stuff for you, you know sealing related, I've been away for a while and I thought you could use these, but you are already well beyond the level of these books"

"Just leave them on that table there" Naruto told him, "Man I really need to learn how to organize this stupid house before I get buried in papers"

"That would be an understatement" Jiraiya remarked before deciding that Naruto really needed to sleep, there were dark circles under his eyes, after giving him a stern order of sleeping, which Naruto thankfully complied with, Jiraiya left.

**Naruto, Aged 11**

"So did I pass old man?" Naruto asked the Hokage, who just stared at the blonde kid who was sitting across him. Naruto didn't really have any sort of anticipation in his voice, almost like he knew he was going to pass and he was asking just because he thought it would be appropriate to ask the Hokage.

"Yes, you have passed your pre-academy tests, and like you predicted, there were attempts to sabotage you, however those have been dealt with" the Hokage assured Naruto, for someone who was just eleven, Naruto had great precognitive abilities. Some people who believed in the occult would tell you that it was because Naruto was a psychic, but Naruto was not a believer in the occult, he just claimed that he had been that way because he had studied human behavior.

Perhaps it was not the wisest move to let Naruto sit in on interrogation sessions, but for some reason, Naruto wasn't into it in the sadistic sense you'd expect someone who watched interrogations to be, he was just sitting there, taking notes. There were already jokes that Naruto had filled at least a thousand books in his house just by taking copious amounts of notes, he had switched to books after the mound of papers in his house had gotten to the point of being suffocating. It had taken him a week to diligently copy everything important down in books, but once he had done that he had a lot more space in his apartment.

"I don't see why you just don't skip the academy and become a ninja Naruto, I mean you already sit in on interrogations and watch surgeries take place, although you still won't tell me where you've seen a man get decapitated, but I suppose we all have our secrets don't we?"

"Yep" Naruto said. "And thanks for the offer old man, but I'm not really interested in becoming a drone so soon and kill everything inside me just so I can run around killing people for the village. I don't mind living here, but I don't love it enough to become a child soldier, which like I've told you before, is something that you should ban already"

Naruto had inherited his father's brains, but had also inherited his mother's righteousness and idealistic nature. Naruto was kind of a mixed bag when it came that way, sometimes it seemed like he couldn't care any less, and some other times he cared so much that he put his entire heart and soul into it.

"Like I said Naruto, we don't encourage it at all, and even if someone wants to become a child soldier, which is not something we force, we test them extensively to make sure they will not be adversely affected by it" Sarutobi told him.

"And how did that work out for Itachi?" Naruto asked him. Sarutobi was stumped by that, despite being extremely perceptive, Naruto hadn't realized that Itachi hadn't really gone crazy, he had just quelled a potentially dangerous rebellion that could have crippled the village severely and lead to a huge loss of life, but Naruto and anyone else could never be privy to that, it was only between the elder council and the Hokage, and one of the biggest regrets of Sarutobi's life.

"Your silence speaks more than words ever will old man" Naruto told him. "I just want you to know that I'm not going to be taking this academy seriously at all, I couldn't care any less even if I wanted to"

"And pray tell me" Sarutobi began "What are you going to do when you're skipping classes, thus ignoring any friends you might make during this time?"

"A friend in need is a pest" Naruto said sagely. "I am going to do what I love most, work on my seals, there is a lot more I can do, and there doesn't seem to be enough time to do it"

"Time is a funny thing isn't it, it passes by very quickly if you're doing something you love, but it's agonizingly slow when you want it to pass quickly, why do you think that is?" Sarutobi asked him.

"The theory of relativity, it works for everything, that's why it is so universal" Naruto told him, knowing full well that the Hokage was not going to understand what the theory of relativity even meant, and the Hokage didn't even bother asking him.

"So is that all you wanted to tell me, that you are not going to be taking this academy seriously?" the Hokage asked him, and Naruto nodded.

"Oh shit" Naruto said, before staring at the Hokage with a horrified expression on his face, this was the first time he had cursed in front of someone else, and the expression on the Hokage's face told him that he had noticed it as well. "I forgot the other thing, here" Naruto said, throwing something towards the Hokage.

"What is this?" the Hokage asked him.

"That old man" Naruto said "Is a tiny canister of lachrymatory agent, or as people like to call it, tear gas, something that can be a complete pain to deal with in battle, I've been testing if for a bit and this one tiny canister, which by the way can be activated by chakra, can last for around five minutes, plenty of time to form an escape in case of an ambush, it could save lives, I want you to try it out and approve it as something your ninja should carry" Naruto told him.

"And what do you want in return?" Sarutobi asked him.

"I want money old man, this thing is the greatest thing ever, trust me, when you are done using it, you are going to be throwing money in my face, it can literally save lives" Naruto told him as the Hokage stared at the tiny cylindrical canister, it was made of the same chakra conductive metal that Asuma's knives often used. He had seen Naruto's seals before and he was sure this was going to work, and if it was, it was going to make Naruto very rich indeed.

-x-

**Naruto, Aged 14**

Naruto sat in the classroom and he couldn't say it was familiar, because it wasn't. He had barely attended the first two years and he had only bothered showing up today because he was bored, and because he wanted to take a break from sealing. Maybe it was the fresh air that he had craved so much, or the fact that a highly attractive girl who just happened to be of his age had moved into the building across his. He had found out that her name was Mari, he hadn't really bothered with the last name, however she was doing things to him.

He had studied biology enough to know that whatever was happening was natural, but that didn't mean he wasn't mad that it was happening. It angered him to no end to see an attractive girl just distract him from his job, he was finding it really hard to think.

And he needed to think because he had begun work on his most ambitious project yet, he just liked to call it the CTek FlyBoard because he thought that it sounded cool. Using a highly controlled version of the Gale jutsu he had seen so many wind users employ during the spars he had observed, he had realized that he could use a board that could literally propel itself using the gales that the jutsu would create and fly around on it, it would take a very complicated Jutsu circuit to actually pull off at first, but once he had that worked out, the rest of it would be easy.

That was not the only thing he was working on though, there was something else that he had began, and that was called Chakra splitting. The book he had read spoke about a person having Yin and Yang Chakra, and Naruto had been painstakingly studying Chakra all these years, trying to find out if there was a way he could breathe life into something, like the writer of that book had claimed. Some research into the writer had revealed that he was highly derided even by the Uzumaki's for writing that book, it was called trash that was of the highest order and some elders had even taken to calling it ethically wrong to breathe life into something else, and that it wasn't something that deserved to be looked into.

Naruto couldn't beg to differ, he knew what the writer meant by breathing life, it wasn't into other people, creating an object from scratch would require a shit ton of Chakra, breathing life into an inanimate object was something that was still worth looking into. Naruto knew that his work would progress faster if he could procure a brain, but he wasn't that unethical, he knew it was just plain wrong to do something like that, and so he had decided to painstakingly map out a personality that he could impart. It would be fine even if the thing didn't have any personality because he wanted a slave, something that could work with him and help create the things he wanted to be created.

He began sketching the flyboard on a piece of paper, almost starting to regret coming here, it was worth being distracted by Mari, she had breasts and those things were probably the single greatest invention anyone had ever made ever, just amazing weapons of captivation.

Mentally slapping himself for being distracted by a hot girl again, he went back to working on a seal array that he could use on the board. He needed to make sure that the control was as fine tuned as possible so that he could fly on the god damn thing, it would look cool and if he could patent it, he'd make a lot of money.

His tear gas grenade, or as Naruto liked to call it the CTek: Crybaby (which was not something the old man seemed to fond of) had made a lot of money for him in royalties, it had led to a lot of devastation, but it wasn't really that unique a design, that was why he had sold it. Some other villages had already replicated the effects for themselves and it was all square again. This board was not something that was for sale though, it was his own, he had sold the grenade to make the money to make things like this.

He was suddenly distracted by a pink haired girl who was staring at him.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to stare?" Naruto asked her, and he had to admit, she was almost as pretty as Mari was. And Naruto began slapping himself again, realizing that at this age he was going to find a lot of girls and women attractive and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yes, I know it's rude but you are in my spot, so could you please leave?" she pretty much demanded from him instead of pleasantly asking him.

"Whoa, passive aggressive much?" Naruto asked her.

"Excuse me?" she said in a tone that indicated that she was extremely offended by what was just said to her. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Now that's just aggressive" Naruto said as he got up, picking up his sketches and beginning to leave the classroom.

"Hey" the pink haired girl called out, "I asked you to vacate the spot, not the classroom"

"I know" Naruto said right back at her "But I can't concentrate if there's too many hot girls like you"

If Naruto would have stuck around, he would have seen a blush on the pink haired girl's face.

-x-

**Naruto, Aged 16**

Naruto moaned as he was pushed back, falling onto his bed, he was naked, and his body was glistening with sweat, and he was not the only one. Mari Fukui, the girl who lived in the building across him was naked with him as well.

Naruto wasn't one for physical activity. He did the minimal work out, staying in shape but wasn't really interested in growing muscles and looking like a professional body builder, but he had to admit that sex was a physical activity that he was going to enjoy a lot, especially if the person he was having sex with was Mari. He looked at the brunette and to him she was almost close to being a perfect body, black hair, green eyes and a figure to boot, if she looked like this when she was sixteen, she was going to break a lot of hearts by the time she matured into a fully grown woman.

He wouldn't consider himself to be unattractive either, he had noticed that girls stared at him, much to the displeasure of their parents (particularly their fathers) when he would pass them by. Naruto couldn't care less, but if sex felt this good, maybe it was time to start caring about these sorts of things as well.

They were both naked and panting, Nartuo always had a lot of stamina, and that had translated over here too, Mari's eyes were closed and her expression was one of complete bliss.

"'You know" she said to him "My father really hates you"

They both looked at each other and Mari smiled at him.

"Dating what daddy hates" Naruto said, slowly starting to get his breath back. "Could you be any more cliche?"

"So we're dating now?" Mari asked him. "You think that just because I've had sex with you once you can call me your girlfriend?" her tone did not sound like she was being serious, which Naruto assumed was a good thing.

"I don't know, are we dating?" he asked her. Mari looked at him for a second, before reaching up to him and kissing him on the lips.

"I'm going to assume that we're dating" he said to her and Mari nodded, mumbling 'good assumption' under her breath before pushing Naruto on top and getting on top of him, ready to go for another round.

"You are so funny, and, and so good looking" she said to him as she began kissing him, Naruto wasn't sure if he was ready for another go but responded enthusiastically to her kisses.

"Right back at ya" he mumbled through their kisses. He wasn't lying, he did like being around her, she wasn't boring, maybe it was because of her breasts that Naruto was so captivated by, but she wasn't boring at all.

"So, what is it in your house that I'm not allowed to see?" she asked him, shuddering slowly as she let him enter her, Naruto moaned at the penetration as well, waiting for her to adjust before she slowly began moving back and forth.

"A lot of things" Naruto told her. "There are some things that you wouldn't know how to deal with" he told her as she began picking up her pace, he wasn't sure she even heard because she was moaning pretty loudly.

"Does all this have to do with why my dad calls you the fox brat?" she asked him, their pace had really quickened now and Naruto didn't even know if this conversation was worth having anymore.

"Not really, no" Naruto said, barely able to get the words out as their pleasure continued to rise, thankfully Mari decided to stop talking and embraced her moaning as she continued to move, letting Naruto relax while she did all the work.

Naruto found his thoughts wandering, the fact that Mari had heard about the whole 'fox brat' thing was troublesome, primarily because he wasn't sure if she could deal with what was inside him. He wasn't sure if he had successfully dealt with the fox. It had been ages since he had found out that there was a fox in his tummy and he was still pissed off at his father about it.

There were moments when he was a kid when he had wished that he had never been born, because it hurt to be so alone, but of late he hadn't felt that lonely and right now he was definitely not alone. Mari continued grinding on top of him as Naruto thought back to the experiments he had still to perform, he had barely perfected his FlyBoard, the first few experiments had proved really fatal before he had decided to use to different outlets, one for take of and landing and the other for thrust.

Then the problem was staying glued to the board, which Naruto had fixed with a Chakra lock. He had to leave the village to perform the experiments and in times like these he was glad that the Hokage had even given him permission to venture out from the village like the rest of the children.

He moaned again, his thoughts being dragged back to the present as he reached out and grabbed Mari's breasts, she seemed to like that so he began massaging them before going back to thinking about the separation of Chakra. He was very close to actually doing it, separating chakra, pure Yin and Yang chakra and he actually had his father to thank. His father had used a seal that had taken the Fox's Yang Chakra only and sealed it in his body after that. For a man who hadn't made the smarted decision in times of trouble, he sure was a genius seal master. Naruto often wondered what would have happened if his father had started training as early as him.

"Naruto?" Mari asked him. "Are you paying attention, I'm close" she said.

And suddenly Naruto realized that he was close too, so he grabbed Mari's arms forcefully, stopping the grinding before reversing their position and getting back on top again, he began thrusting into her with renewed vigor, silently thinking to himself about how shameful it was to think that his arousal had increased because he had been thinking about his scientific experiments.

"Wow" Mari said. "Go faster" she told him. Naruto obliged and put even more into it, and her moaning increased, he seemed to pump in and out for hours before finally Mari shouted that she was coming, and Naruto decided to stop holding back and came into her.

Naruto and Mari stayed that way for a bit, before Mari finally whispered to him. "My parents are going to be home in an hour" she said. "I wish we could be this way for longer than that"

"We will do this again right?" Naruto asked her. "Because I quite like you"

Mari smiled. "I like you too Naruto, oh my god, I feel like a dam has broken inside me and the water has come gushing out"

Something flashed into Naruto's head, and it sounded like a bell ringing, he had it.

"Mari" he said hastily kissing her, "I have to leave now, something has come up" he told her as he began forming a handsign.

"Naruto, take your clothes" she told him. Naruto slapped himself on the head before coming back to pick up his clothes, Mari kissed him on the cheek again, telling him that she was looking forward to next time. Naruto told her that he was looking forward to it too and shunshined away back to his building.

**Naruto, Aged 17**

Naruto stared at what had to be his greatest creation till date, the world's first, and only Artificial Intelligence. He didn't know what to call it initially, because it didn't really have that much of a personality. He had made it that way on purpose, so he just called it Ai.

**_"AI Version 1.0 Initializing, What would you like me to do sir?"_**

"Aha, you just get right down to brass tacks don't you, very well, I want you to pull up some schematics for the FlyBoard for me Ai, do it now"

**_"Here are the schematics sir, would you like to make changes on them?"_**

Naruto remembered how hard he had to work to split open a computer, it took him months of understanding processors and memory to tell him that the solution was much more simple than that, and the processor he was using on this AI was the world's first to integrate Chakra and Technology together, truly, a modern day ChakraTek.

No one knew about this, he had worked on it in secret, sacrificing sleep for this, he hadn't even seen his girlfriend Mari in the last three weeks. No doubt she was worried about him, but right now he couldn't care less.

He continued scaring at the schematics, he had worked on several things, but it was getting harder and harder to have a varied focus when he had only one body, if only there was a way to actually multiply himself and do the work of ten people at the same time.

And then the idea suddenly came to him, with his amazing Chakra reserves, that only grew more (it was actually getting harder to control his chakra the older he grew) he realized that he had seen the clone Jutsu several times. He wondered why he hadn't ever used it, or even given it a second thought. Was it because it didn't look flashy enough, or was it because he didn't realize that the clones were corporeal, he didn't know.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

**"_Activating Security System, One Visitor Detected, I believe it is your girlfriend Mari Fukui_ sir"** the AI droned in a mechanical tone. Naruto cringed as he moved towards opening the door, perhaps taking a normal voice and slowing it's pitch down was not the best idea, he'd have to do something else about a nice, friendly sounding voice for Ai when he had the chance to.

He opened the door and there she was, in all her beauty. Naruto didn't know when it had happened, but he had gotten more attached to her than anyone else, she had become a part of his life. He even showed her some of his schematics, including telling her about the FlyBoard. A usual day with her involved going out to eat something, or maybe watch a movie (even though nine out of ten had logical fallacies in them) and then coming back to one of their homes (usually his) and making love. He had grown quite used to this arrangement, and his life had slipped into strange regularity, he moved from invention to invention and Mari had become the one constant in his life.

She usually greeted him with a smile, but today her smile was non existent. She did not look happy at all.

"Hey Mari" Naruto told her, "What's going on with you?" he had noticed her sour demeanor and wasn't quite sure what was going on. "Did something happen?" he asked her.

"Yes, something happened" she said to him. "Demon Fox" she added towards the end. As soon as she said the last two words Naruto dropped the pen that he was holding in his hand and playing with._  
><em>

"Who told you?" Naruto asked her. It was supposed to be kept a secret, again it was incredibly stupid why the Hokage hadn't just kept his mouth shut and not told any civilian about the fact that he was the host of a giant, nine tailed demon fox, however none of the kids born after the attack knew anything about it, so that Naruto could have a semblance of normal life. That obviously hadn't happened.

"I overheard my father telling my mother that he did not like the fact that we were going out. It all makes sense now, why they look at you with scowls in their eyes, it's because you are a demon" she said to him. Those words stung Naruto more than he would have liked to admit. "And not only that, you also lied to me, were you trying to hoodwink me or something? Making me fall in love with you so that you could use me to further some plan of yours?"

"Mari, you have to understand, I am not-"

"Don't say my name" Mari said to him before slapping him. "I gave everything to you, and now I realize that you are a demon. My life is ruined" she told him as she began breaking down and crying.

Naruto wanted to tell her about the Kunai and the scroll argument, but he couldn't. Even if she understood it was too late, she had already damaged their relationship and Naruto could never look at her again the same way.

'It was my fault' he thought to himself. 'I got to attached'

"I wish I could tell you how I'm not the demon, I merely contain one, but I can tell that you are not going to even consider my argument, which I think is unlike you because I thought you were intelligent" Naruto slowly began. He knew that Mari was lying about overhearing her parents, she wasn't that stupid a girl, her mind had been poisoned by someone.

"I know that someone has instigated you, probably filled your head with all kinds of garbage about how I am a demon and how I am just waiting to come out and destroy the village, and that's okay" he told her. "One day you'll realize that I really was the guy you had fallen in love with and you're going to be filled with regret when that happens, but I want you to rest assured, because after today, I am not going to regret this moment a single bit"

Mari looked up at him when he said that, but Naruto wasn't finished yet. "I got too attached to you, I need to make sure that this never happens again" he told her, his voice had suddenly grown cold and calculating.

"It was my dad" Mari said slowly. "He's been telling me things about you for a long time, and for the longest time Naruto, I did not want to believe him, but I don't even know what to think anymore, I am so confused" she told him. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

Naruto realized that Mari would have taken it well had he told her the truth himself, he could have explained things to her and she would have understood, but hearing it from someone who was biased had obviously tilted her opinion of him as well, he thought that he could celebrate with her after successfully finishing work on the world's first artificial intelligence, but she wasn't here to celebrate, she was here to break up with him.

"Maybe I should have told you the truth" Naruto began, "And that's on me, but I really don't have anything to say to you anymore, so you can just leave" he told her.

It was a whole five minutes before Mari finally left and Naruto realized just how lonely he was going to be. Jiraiya and the old man were just that, wise old men who had seen the world for what it was and accepted Naruto for what he was, but not everyone was going to be that understanding of him and his 'condition'. Not everyone would accept him for what he was, especially people his age, the immature people, he was always going to be one person lost in a crowd.

**"_Is it safe to say that I should remove Mari from the accessible contacts list_ sir?"** the AI asked him and Naruto chuckled, before telling Ai to do just that.

-x-

Naruto had changed after that, he had moved on quickly from what had happened, and much to his delight (and perhaps a twinge of sadness), Mari and her family had moved away from the building opposite his. He had considered turning Mari's father in for revealing the secret, a crime that was still punishable by death, but his heart wasn't that cold, and he had decided against it.

He had picked up the Shadow Clone scroll from the Hokage, who had deemed him mentally fit enough to be able to handle the mental feedback that producing several clones would cause, and it was off to the races. His technology development was going to be highly accelerated because of that.

"What are you thinking about?" a voice asked him. It was a girl in his academy class, which had almost come to an end. In four months time, Naruto would turn 18 and just a month after that, there was going to be a test that would decide if they were capable of being ninjas or not. People who failed the test didn't get a second chance, they were doomed to accept their fate and move on to doing something else, although he was told that some of the failures worked in the crypto-analysis department, which Naruto found was a fascinating department, but at the moment he didn't really care about that.

He wasn't in his home, and Ai was keeping guard. He still hadn't changed her voice box, for some reason Naruto had decided that his Artificial Intelligence was going to use female pronouns, but she also had showed great skill in being self teaching AI. Naruto had worked carefully to ensure that she never got ahead of herself and decide that it was better to be independent and not work for a human being, but by using some extremely complex limiter seals, Naruto had managed to make sure that the AI was either cheerful or slightly snarky, and nothing else.

It took a lot of experimenting and trail and error, but he now had a formula on which to base his future AI if he ever built them, they could help with his research.

And he was doing tons of research, he loved doing research as much as he loved building things, and as much as he loved sex, and he thought about several hundred things at the same time. He liked it that way.

"I'm thinking about several things Ami" Naruto told her, "But at the moment, I'm leaving"

Naruto had more than just disdain for Ami, she was the class bully, which was funny because there were no other male bullies, just her pushing some girls around. She was attractive though and thus Naruto had decided to use her for his carnal desires, but even he knew that while she was good looking, she was no Mari. No one could be Mari.

"You know" Ami said, changing her orientation on her bed and covering her previously exposed breasts with a bed sheet. "You could stay and we could go round eight" That was right, they had been going at it since morning.

"As much as I would love to go eight or more rounds with you Ami, I have to leave, so I'll see you around" he told her before getting up and leaving.

"Wait" Ami told her. "What kind of work do you do, you barely show up to the academy and never get punished for being truant, and they say that you're always at the electronics store buying things, so what do you do exactly, what is this great thing that is keeping you from having sex?"

Naruto couldn't believe it, didn't she understand that technology always came before sex? Maybe not, she was a normal, mostly well adjusted bully. He was messed up.

"Tinkering" Naruto told her before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

He reappeared outside of Ami's building, and he considered using his FlyBoard and just taking off and going on a joy ride, but there were things to be done, primarily give Ai a voice box, so he was going to do that first. 'Now I need someone to read a certain amount of words that contain all the syllables, and I could probably modify that voice a bit and viola, new voice module for Ai to speak in, none of that lame ass slow pitched voice' Naruto thought to himself as he walked on the street.

He was perhaps too lost in his thoughts to notice that he had bumped into someone, it was that same pink haired girl, of course now he knew that she was Sakura Haruno (he didn't know her name the first time they had met) and he had to say, she was still a very good looking woman. Her breasts had filled out and she wore skin tight clothes to show them off, and boy did people see them. Naruto was sure there was a poll in the class about who the hottest chick in the class was, and Sakura and Ino led neck to neck, personally Naruto was turned off by the pink hair, but that was just him.

"Oh hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Hi" Naruto said raising his right hand and doing a lazy wave. "I was just around, although I could ask you the same question, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Ami did not show up to class today and I was instructed to deliver her homework" Sakura told him. The reason Ami didn't come to class was because she was being schooled by Naruto, but he was sure Sakura wouldn't appreciate being told that, so Naruto just decided to nod instead, wondering if there was something more furious than a scorned woman.

"So, ugh" Sakura said, they didn't know each other too well so Naruto didn't blame her for not being able to talk about anything. "Are you going to be more regular to the academy from now on? I mean the exams are coming in five months you know" she told him.

"Nah, I can ace those classes no problem" Naruto told her. "Thanks for asking"

Sakura nodded.

"Well, I have to give this homework to Ami now" Sakura told her, and Naruto realized that he was sexually attracted to her, and he was keen on acting on his sexual attraction towards her, because he could tell she was sexually attracted to him too. Even though she claimed that she loved Sasuke Uchiha, who was a fan favorite (among the ladies of course) Naruto knew that she checked him out, he didn't blame her, he was awesome and good looking. Another thing that he could get from her was her voice. He could just have her read a passage, and take that voice and slightly modify it and give Ai a voice.

"Sakura wait" Naruto told her, stopping her before she could leave. "I need your help with some stuff, so how about after you give the homework to Ami, you come over to my place. I mean I can tell you about what I want you to do on our way there" Naruto told her, and Sakura looked like she was considering it for a second before she smiled and nodded, she then proceeded to enter Ami's building.

Sakura came back out five minutes later with a scowl on her face.

"What happened?" Naruto asked her.

"Her whole room smells of sex, it's disgusting" she told him.

"You know what sex smells like?" he asked her, to which Sakura nodded, telling him that it wasn't like she was a virgin who had never had sex before, which completely flew in the face of what several other Sasuke fangirls said about saving themselves for the great Sasuke-sama.

"So what do you need help with?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"I need to record your voice, I'll explain on the way"

-x-

Naruto had wanted to seduce her and have his way with her, but he couldn't do it. She seemed like a nice person under the veneer of being a fan girl, and he decided that he wasn't going to get involved in all this anymore, and so after she had recorded her voice (Naruto had told her it was for a voice scrambler), she had gone off on her merry way, and he had stayed back, filled with regret at even considering doing something like that.

**"Face it kid" **a voice inside him called out. **"You are always going to be alone because of what you are"**

Naruto knew who that was, and he knew what he had to do. He closed his eyes and was pulled into the confines of his mind, and came face to face with a cage. He knew that this was going to happen at some point in time, he knew that the fox was awake and was biding its time, he guessed that now would be the perfect time.

He looked at the gold plated bars of the cage, wondering if his father knew that the seal gave the fox a gilded cage, but his thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, which sounded like something really large was walking about.

And Naruto found himself staring into the eyes of the nine tailed fox.

-x-

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES<strong>

**So that was the second chapter, it was mostly filler, but I expect the story to kick in soon, please keep supporting my story by leaving a review as it helps me improve and gives me ideas and inspiration to keep writing. This story might contain some spelling mistakes, which I try avoiding, so please forgive me if something has slipped by, I will correct the story as I find time for it.**

**One of the main reasons for setting Naruto and everybody else at the age of 18 was the sex, I love writing those kinds of situations and while Naruto is not going to have a Harem, he is going to be having sex, a lot of it. Also people will die in this fic, so don't get to upset by that.**

**Tell me what you thought about it and keep supporting me by reviewing the stories. Thanks.**

**Also what was Kishi thinking making the technology so vague, it's hard to integrate chakra and technology, because until the last scene of the story where someone is using a laptop, I had forgotten that they even existed in the universe (computers), but apparently they did.**

**Later**

**Zap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This chapter contains some disturbing descriptions so please be advised, I've tried to keep it as low key as possible but some people might find it disturbing.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p>From the developmental logs of Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

_Test - 001_

"Alright" Naruto said adjusting the video camera, it was clearly set in a forest. "This is the first test of the FlyBoard, Mk-1, it's a very fine day to be testing this, and the thrust is at it's maximum capacity"

Naruto had a board in his hand, which had to be the dullest skateboard anyone had ever seen, he had decided not to paint the board till he had a fully working design, and he was far away from that.

He picked up the board and began inspecting the lower sides of the boards, the seal arrays on this thing were huge. He continued to fiddle around before placing the board on the ground and climbing atop it.

"Alright" he said. "I wish I had someone adjusting the camera so that they could see this awesome thing fly, but we will make do with this crappy camera work" he said as he began shaping his hands to form a hand-sign. There was a smile on his face as he said "Begin"

The board suddenly shot up with an alarming velocity and Naruto didn't even have the time to scream, by the time he did, the board was already out of the view of the camera.

Suddenly the board came crashing back down, but there was no Naruto.

It was after a five second silence that Naruto came down, he had apparently jumped from a tree.

"Yeah" Naruto said dusting his shoulders off, looking at the broken board. "That didn't work"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto ChakraTek<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright, it's a new day" Naruto said waking up and lazily stretching his eyes. He looked out into the distant horizon of the village, and he could already hear the hustle and bustle of the market place if he paid close enough attention to it. It was still very early in the morning, and yet the people were up and about, and life would go on. They had no idea about the complex plans Naruto was cooking up, all the new inventions that were going to make their lives easier if he could share it with them, except that he wasn't really going to share it with them, because he was sadistic that way.<p>

_**"Good morning sir, would you like some**_** coffee?"** his Artificial Intelligence Personal Assistant, and housekeeper, and the watchman of his house asked him, and Naruto couldn't help but say yes to that, there was nothing like coffee to energize his day, he had been using that a lot when he had sleepless nights working on the Flyboard and things of that sort, of course with clones his work was really easy, all he had to do was coordinate his clones, and they'd do the work for him.

He had one of his clones working on improve the computer technology because if he was going to make things more complicated and integrate his seals with the technology, he needed to improve on that too. However the thing with Chakra was that it was malleable. If he wanted to store knowledge in the form of binary digits (1 and 0), he could do it without having to worry, just throw in a converter seal, they were really efficient. However memory was not his problem, creating more AI was.

He had figured that Ai was just a prototype, it had Sakura's voice mixed in some way, and it was kind of disconcerting to hear Sakura wake him up with an alarm everyday, but it was something that was short term, he was going to eventually figure out a way to make it even more unique than it already was.

He had managed to connect the AI to various household devices and had come up with a nice little security system that would only allow him without asking for any sort of password, and for everyone else to come in, Naruto had to let them in. He decided that his work was something that could be stolen and so he did not want to be put in that position, and what better way to cure an ill than to just not let it happen.

"Ai, I need you to work on the gyroscopes and tell me that they are working correctly, has one of the clones cataloged that yet?"

_**"They have indeed been cataloged sir, and they are all fully functional, the integration is almost complete"**_

Naruto smiled when he heard that, this new peace of technology he was working on was pretty simple, he was going to take a large scale photograph, using an unmanned aerial vehicle powered by a miniature version of the technology that ran his FlyBoard, he was going to map out the entire village of Konoha, it was just a test, but he figured it could come in handy when used in missions as a nice way of making a map.

He turned his attention towards a table that had a plate of glass attached to it, underneath it was a beam of light, all of it powered by another invention of his, the ChakraBattery which could convert chakra into electricity and run the light for him. He had worked a lot on Holograms, primarily because he thought that they looked really cool, which meant that the entire map was going to be projected in the form of a hologram on his desk, and he would have a city. He had also some video cameras thrown in if he wanted to monitor the movement of people on the streets, so that could be done as well.

One of the primary reasons of doing this was not just making a map, but also creating a nice autopilot version of his FlyBoard, and to do that, he could either create an AI that would know the map of the area by heart and control the board, or just teach the FlyBoard how to do it. Either way was going to involve him having to map out huge areas. He had figured that another, easier way of doing this would be sending a few probes into space, where they could map larger areas at once, but right now it wasn't possible to send something in space.

"This is going to be really cool Ai" he said to her, it felt weird talking to a computer and having it talk back. At least at first, now though he had gotten used to it. "This is going to be really cool" he said taking a sip of coffee from his cup, and sighing as the warmth went down his throat.

"You know, one day, perhaps we could figure out a way to actually make changes from the hologram itself, I think it'd be helpful to be able to map out all the areas and alter our plans the way we need to" he told Ai, but mainly he was thinking out loud.

_**"Would you like me to open up a new project to enable you to do something like that**_** sir?"** she asked him and Naruto shook his head.

"Not right now Ai" he told her. "Maybe sometime later. Right now I need to focus on the gauntlets"

_**"Sure sir, pulling up the Gauntlets"**_the Ai said to Naruto, and the picture of a pair of gauntlets came up. He had been working on various seals that could alter space time and open portals for him to be able to efficiently store what he wanted in the gauntlets, which included one of his latest electric nets, which he had developed recently, he realized that he needed to make the gauntlets, because the things he was going to face in the future would need to be faced head on, and the problem began from the inside.

**Ten Hours Ago**

For someone as intelligent as Naruto, his mindscape sure was a mess. And the fact that he was face to face with a giant fox that was said to level villages when it took a footstep wasn't exactly something that filled him with anticipation, although he had to admit that seeing a giant, orange colored fox locked up in a prison behind it, mind you a golden prison was something that was so tacky and hilarious that Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly amused.

"Wow" he said clapping sarcastically upon seeing the fox, trying to tell it that he wasn't really scared. "I see you've got that golden cage working our for ya" he was trying to sound as nonchalant as he could. "Man, you're pretty loaded here, living the life"

The fox just sneered at Naruto, and he had to admit, the sneer pushed him backwards, he wasn't expecting that to happen.

**"You think you are so funny, trying not to be afraid, but from the inside, it's just what you are, afraid, and alone. Hiding behind your so called technology, trying to get better" **the fox began saying. Naruto wanted to interrupt and tell him that he wasn't that scared but he figured he'd let the fox speak again.

**"Why is it that you hide behind your technology, is it because you know you do not have the potential to be anything greater than just a mere engineer, someone who can build things for others to use, but never be good enough to use them himself, is that what you are Naruto?"**

"What I am is loaded, I mean I sold one particular piece of technology I had come up with in my sleep and I made money enough to last me at least ten more years, and more than I'll make for a long time to come, as a ninja" Naruto fired back, it was true, he was pretty rich himself.

**"Ah, so you're one of those people who think money is everything. Money is not going to save your life boy"** the fox said the word 'boy' with such contempt that Naruto was taken aback, something that Naruto hated to admit was happening far too much in this conversation between a boy and his pet demon.

"I'll have you know I turn a man in around a week, and as far as I'm concerned, I've been a man for the last one year" Naruto thought back to the time he had lost his virginity to Mari, except it hurt him to think about her right now and there were far more important things for him to be concerned about than this.

The fox was silent for a while upon hearing Naruto's response, before it let out a laughter. Now Naruto had heard kid's laughing, he had heard himself laughing whenever he was out for a flying session, or when he came across a particularly challenging seal, but this was something else altogether, this wasn't a laugh that was full of joy and happiness, or even mirth. This was sinister, it was evil. It was the stuff that people usually saw in movies.

**"I have to tell you boy, you are pretty hilarious, it has been more fun being sealed inside you than inside anyone else, which I suppose is a good thing" **Naruto was slightly alarmed upon hearing that, this clearly meant that he was not the first person that the fox had been sealed in, there had been at least two more within him, it was clear just from the way the fox seemed to be speaking of his previous hosts.

"Who were the people before me, who the hell were you sealed into?" Naruto asked the fox curious to know. If the fox was sealed into someone before him, it could mean that it had been forcefully ripped out of said person and had been set on Konoha, which means there was some sort of outside interference in this whole thing. Naruto did not like that, he did not like that one bit.

**"So now you want something from me eh?" **the fox asked Naruto, **"It's like when you need me, you don't make fun of me anymore. Well it's my time to play with you, I am not going to tell you"**

Naruto would have loved to argue with a giant, orange nine tailed fox but he felt like he had far more important things to do, and right now he just wanted this conversation to be dead, like his parents.

"Is there anything else? Why have you decided to finally show up, where were you all this while, I refuse to believe you were sleeping" Naruto had fired a barrage of questions and the fox did not seem particularly happy at the audacity of this boy to demand information.

**"I like your spunk, I am going to be watching"** the fox had said before kicking Naruto out of his mindscape and back into reality.

**Present Time**

It was then Naruto had realized just how bad it was, and he decided to start working on the Gauntlets with renewed vigor, he had five different clones all focused on doing that while he was off building maps. He didn't have much info, and he suspected that neither the Hokage nor Jiraiya would know anything about this either, which meant it was upto him to solve the mystery. He was going to do that as well, but on his own time. Right now, he had a giant area to map.

-x-

Naruto had an idea as to what had possessed him to go to the academy, but he wanted to think it was his desire to see Sakura again. He quite liked the way she looked after all and would have no problem testing her out, but primarily, he was in the academy because it was basically one day before graduation and everyone was supposed to be present.

Naruto wondered if he had made a mistake not taking the Hokage's offer and actually graduating early, had he done that he could have been spared a lot of headaches, the current teacher of their class Iruka clearly had something against him and did not like the way he was given free reign to openly flout the rules of the academy.

Naruto decided that he couldn't care less, but today he had been forced by the Hokage to attend, which meant that he was going to have to go, and that was never a good thing. He stared at the classroom around him, one kid who had weird hair that looked almost like a pineapple was sprawled lazily on his desk, this was probably Shikamaru Nara. Naruto was aware that he was attending classes with several of the clan heads, there was talk among the higher ups that this graduating class was going to be the greatest in history. Naruto had scoffed when he had heard someone say that, wasn't that obvious, after all, he was in the class.

The entire classroom was abuzz with people talking, while Naruto just sat and stared at the whole thing, he was in two minds about this. He had always wanted to be a ninja, except now that he had actually begun making this, he liked being an inventor more. Right now he wished he could invent something that could mute the things that he did not want to hear. Mentally chastising himself, because he had a brain for that, he began to focus on what was going on, because the chunin Iruka Umino had come into the room and the entire classroom silenced itself.

'Let's have an awed hush, for Mr. Umino' Naruto thought to himself, amazed at how much the class seemingly respected this scar faced man, enough to just shut up and get ready to pay attention to him.

"Alright" Iruka Umino said setting the papers down on the table, Naruto wondered what was on the paper, maybe it was tomorrow's question paper, honestly he couldn't care less.

"So" Iruka continued. "You have been here for a while haven't you" he said to them, Naruto watched some of the people in his classroom nod at what Iruka had said. The scar faced man then directed his attention toward Naruto, and there was a look of surprise on his face, almost like he did not expect Naruto to be there. "Well" he continued saying. "At least all those of you who bothered to show up and take this seriously" it was an obvious potshot at Naruto, who did not know what Iruka's problem was.

'Maybe he lost people to the fox too, that sucks for him' Naruto thought to himself.

"For seven years" Iruka said. "Seven years of working hard at the academy, you have all matured and grown and most of you are going to become ninjas that I and all the other teachers at the academy are going to be proud of" he said with a smile on his face. "Now there are some disappointments, and some people I do not expect much from" he was looking at Naruto again when he said that, and Naruto just smiled internally. Iruka had no idea.

"But most of you have been great students, and I am genuinely proud of being your teacher" Iruka finished. "And I want all of you to give yourself a round of applause" he said as the class smiled too, at least most of them. Naruto was plain faced, although he wanted to laugh. Everybody was clapping, the only two people apart from him who couldn't be bothered were Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't know them well enough, but he knew Shikamaru was far smarter than what he let on, and Sasuke Uchiha had an ego the size of a mountain.

The applause continued for around a whole minute and Iruka let the students soak it in. He then cleared his throat as the classroom was silent again.

"Now" Iruka said after the din had died down. "You're not clear yet. All of you have cleared the tests required to be able to take part in the final test, and I'm here to tell you that it takes place in two days time" he said to them. The people in the class who may have started slacking off sat right back up, listening with rapt attention. "The life of a ninja is unexpected of course, so sorry if we didn't announce this sooner, and I'm not going to lie to you here, but I don't think all of you will pass. Some of you will most certainly not make it, and for those who don't, I'm sorry but it's time to do something that is different from a shinobi career" he told them with a somber tone.

Naruto turned his attention towards the door, and there was a new addition to the room. The silver haired chunin Mizuki. Naruto did not like Mizuki. While Iruka was a hardass, it was clear that he did care about his students, and for the first two or three years, he did try making an effort with Naruto, trying to get him to show up to class. Mizuki on the other hand just rubbed Naruto off the wrong way, he couldn't quite place and for someone who had based his life on practicality and empirical data, Naruto hated to say that he had an instinct, but that's what he thought it was. Pure instinct. Something was off with this guy.

"Alright everybody" Mizuki said, drawing attention towards himself. "Now, here's the schedules to the test" he said handing out a bundle of papers to Sakura, who was sitting on the first bench today, which was unusual because she was always parked beside Sasuke the few times he had actually shown up to class. Sakura began passing the papers backwards. "Sakura is going to have them all passed backwards to the rest of the class" he told everyone. People who had gotten the paper began looking at it, Naruto just sighed, he really couldn't be bothered. He wanted to work on his gauntlet, or refine his FlyBoard.

"Obviously" Iruka began again. "You need two days to prepare for this test, and that's fine, because we have suspended the classes today and tomorrow, so I expect all of you at the library, buckling down and seriously studying, and that includes you too Shikamaru, if you can bother to wake yourself up" he said drawing attention to the black haired Nara, who had his head slumped on the table, asleep. The class began laughing as a chalk piece thrown by Iruka came flying swiftly at the Nara and hit him square in the head. This woke up the Nara who began rubbing his head, Naruto just thought it was amazing that someone had actually managed to fall asleep in record time.

Naruto had finally managed to get his hands on one of the papers, he looked at it. Apparently he was supposed to show up in the morning, that was fine with him. He needed to make sure that Ai would wake him up for this.

"Alright then what are you scatterbrains waiting for, get up and get out and get to studying" Iruka told all of them, and all of a sudden the irritating voice of chairs dragging on the ground could be heard as several people began getting up and rushing towards the door. Probably off studying. Naruto didn't need to. He knew that he was going to be able to do the whole thing in around fifteen minutes if he wanted to, but he was already good enough to pass, the Hokage had said so himself.

'But then again, that old man is really going senile now, it's like he'll kick the bucket soon' Naruto thought to himself darkly. As he got up and began leaving the classroom, the reason why the Hokage had summoned him apparent, he was called out by Iruka.

"Naruto" Iruka said just as he was making his exist, which made Naruto shut his eyes with an expression of mental pain on his face. The last thing he had wanted to do was get into another confrontation with Iruka, and he had gotten into some earlier, most of them were about him not attending the academy and just lounging around in his room. Iruka probably thought he was wasting his time, although Naruto was doing everything but that. He turned around and faced Iruka, getting his game face on.

"Yes sensei" he said to Iruka, trying his hardest to be as restrained as possible, he did not want to get into another confrontation with this man, there were bigger things he had to get to.

"You do know you are the one I was directing some of the comments I made at, you know, the ones about not taking this seriously enough?" Iruka asked him. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I kinda got that, nice job on that subtle message delivery sensei" Naruto told him, his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Message received"

Iruka's eyebrows twitched and Naruto smiled again, it was good to know that he had riled up his sensei enough to get this sort of reaction from him. It was clear to the blonde that Iruka was trying to control his anger.

"I meant every word of it, I think that your ninja career is going to end in nothing but disappointment, because everyone else in this class, even Shikamaru, the laziest one here has taken it with a degree of seriousness, everyone except you that is, you don't seem to take anything seriously at all, and that is a big flaw in the life of a ninja. We take everything seriously Naruto, you should know that now"

Naruto looked at him with a hard expression on his face, he was almost angered by that, he hadn't really gone out of his way to pretend that he was dumber than he was, people had just assumed that for him. Of course some people like Sakura, who he had worked with seemed to know that there was a rhyme to Naruto's apparent madness, but no one had gotten the complete picture. His Godfather was busy running his spy network and hadn't seen him in years, even the Hokage had stopped contacting him once it was apparent that Naruto was capable of taking care of himself, even his tail had been lifted as he had grown up.

While he took that as a show of respect from the Hokage, a message telling him that he was trusted, Naruto knew that setting a bad impression with everyone else meant that he was going to be underestimated, and not taken seriously, and he was prepared for that, actually he was counting on people underestimating him, because he was going to kick everyone's ass while they were not taking him seriously enough, and then wonder what the fuck just happened.

"I'm glad you think that Iruka-san" Naruto said, deciding not to call Iruka sensei just to show him how displeased he was by that comment, even though he knew it to not be true. Iruka seemed to have picked up on that because his face had shown just a slight glimpse of alarm, maybe it was not the man's intention to rile him up like that. "You have a right to your opinion Iruka-san, and I have a right to mine, so I respect that"

"Since we're sharing opinions now" Iruka told him. "Why don't you tell me what yours is now, I mean you seem like you want to say a lot of things, so you'd best get it out, because after day after tomorrow, we probably won't see each other again"

"A lot of people say that they want to hear positive and negative opinions, but a lot of those same people are nowhere close to ready to take the negative opinion the way it is meant to be taken" Naruto told him. "It's my opinion that you are one of those people, so I'm not going to say anything at all"

"Naruto, you barely attended classes, and I can't believe you weren't kicked out. Even the civilian council wanted you out, but I watched your back, I told them I could turn you around but once it was obvious that there was no turning you around, I gave up, except this time the Hokage seemed to have taken a special interest in you, he let you stay in the academy every single time you missed an important test. I can't believe you've actually made it this far Naruto, but you can't blame me for thinking that you are going to fail, because you have given me no evidence to the contrary"

Naruto thought about what Iruka had said, and he had to admit the man was right, after all he did not know about Naruto's activities and what he was really doing, so he didn't see why Iruka would think he was actually a genius that had a level of intellect that had never ever been seen in this world before.

"I really hope you don't blame me when you do fail Naruto, because as much as I'd love to take your test for you and have a 100% record, you are not going to pass, and that's a fact"

It was at this point a dam inside Naruto broke and all the emotions he had been repressing came gushing out, he was angry, angry at being ignored, angry at having to do everything by himself. Other people had parents and friends to spend their time with, and while he loved seals, they were not companions, Naruto's best friends were seals. He was over that, he didn't want those friends anymore, but it still wasn't fair what was done to him, and Naruto found that to be the most egregious thing of them all, and he knew that the conversation was going to take a bad turn from here on out, but he didn't seem to care much for that.

"I'm not blaming you at all Iruka-san" Naruto told him. "I'm not blaming anyone because I haven't failed yet. The fact of the matter is that you don't know if I'll pass or not, and that test is two days later, and that's when you are going to find out if I'm going to pass" Naruto told him. Iruka just continued staring at Naruto's slightly raised voice. "All I'll say is that if you really did try, thanks, because I don't get a lot of that in my life, not many people look out for me" he said, even though he was pretty much over it, it was hard not to let a little bit of sadness creep into his voice.

"I just want you to know" Naruto continued, "That as much as you'd like to clear your conscience by saying that you really tried hard with me, the simple fact of the matter is that I don't need your help, I've been alone since I was born, an orphan who had no one looking out for him for a long time, and I learned to live with that and adapt to that, so don't tell me that you tried to help me, because I didn't ask you for help" Naruto told him.

Iruka was now dumbstruck by what Naruto had told him and there was regret on his face. Naruto smiled internally again, he loved manipulating people by playing the 'all alone' card over and over again, it did do him a lot of favors as he was growing up.

"Also, you and I both know that even if everyone of us passes, most of the class is going to die within their first ten missions" Naruto told him. "There are around 150 kids here in six sections, and even in our class of 25 people I don't think more than half are going to make it, 5 of them are going to be dead by next year, so why don't you go stick that in your fucking trophy case?" Naruto asked him.

"I regret ending our conversation like this Naruto, but really I have nothing more to say to you at this point, except that I hope you actually show up to the test" Iruka told him.

Naruto glared at Iruka, he did not want to speak to this man anymore. "You know what scarface?" he said, watching Iruka twitch again. "I am going to show up, and I'm going to show you what I'm capable of, what you've been missing all these years, and it's not because I want to impress you, I actually do not give a single fuck about your approval, I'm past that, I just want to do it for the heck of it. I'm going to ace your fucking test, and I'm going to do it with such ease that you're going to think I have my eyes closed and taking a nap" he told him.

"And that's not all, since you seem to think I'm going to be such a great disappointment and not going to go far in my ninja career, I'm going to go really far, I'm not going to do it because I want to, I'm going to do it just to spite you, and then you and everyone else in your stupid academy who has tried to manipulate my test scores and make me look bad is going to be fucking sorry, really sorry that I got as far as I did, and you're going to regret saying those things to me" Naruto was now shouting, and Iruka seemed glad that they were in an empty class room.

"And after I do become famous worldwide, I'm going to become powerful, maybe I'll do both at the same time because I can, and then I'm going to take the world as it is and turn it upside down, so you can take your ninja analysis and your stupid ass academy with it's stupid ass students, stick it sideways and shove it straight up your ass for all I care, because while I've never said this, I've always known it, I'm better than this crap, I'm better than your academy and your civilian council that just loves hounding me, because they are a bunch of losers who have nothing better to do than hate me for something I have no control over, and that's their prerogative, but I'm fucking sick of it"

Iruka continued to listen to every word Naruto was saying, and he was surprised by the venom that Naruto seemed to inject in each and every word, with every word getting more venomous, he wanted to call Naruto out for being insubordinate, but it was too late now and it wouldn't matter, he had set the blonde of and the nonchalance and the illusion of not caring was shattered, because it seemed like Naruto cared a little bit too much.

"But I seriously, do not give a fuck, so just watch me fucking stamp myself on the world, and watch helplessly you scar faced motherfucker, because I'm going to slowly show you how wrong you really are" Naruto said before turning around and storming. Just as he was leaving, Mizuki appeared and Naruto barreled into him before violently shoving him to the side and walking away. Mizuki stared at the blonde storming off in shock

"What was that Iruka? I heard some shouting" Mizuki asked him.

Iruka just stared at the door, almost shocked at what he had heard the blonde say. And suddenly, it became all the more clearer, maybe he should have taken more interest in the boy than he had, because he was just doing what Iruka himself had done at his age, lash out because he was alone, and he saw himself in Naruto more than he had ever seen before.

"Naruto just shouted at me" Iruka said, still staring in shock at the open door.

"Yes, I heard parts of that. The brat has really done it this time, can you believe him, such insubordination, not only against you, but also me, did you see how he pushed me aside?" Mizuki asked him, he was sneering as he was talking about Naruto, and Iruka nodded dumbly.

"Yes, I know, but let's not hold this against him, this was really my fault, I might have gotten too personal with him there, and he's an orphan who's built up a wall around himself, I should not have done that"

"Are you sure we are not going to punish the little shit for this?" Mizuki asked him and Iruka clicked his tongue at that, he was not pleased with the way Mizuki was addressing the blonde right now.

"Don't do that Mizuki, I told you it was my fault, let's leave him be, he's gonna have to prepare for the test" Iruka told him. "Now let's go and get something to eat because I missed breakfast" Iruka told Mizuki as he got up and they began to leave.

-x-

"What the fuck does that asshole think of himself?" Naruto was raging at no one as soon as he had made it back to the apartment. Ai had apparently sensed his displeasure, which meant that her emotional perception was working, which was probably a good thing because right now he was not in the mood of listening to anyone say anything.

"Ai, pull up the fucking Gauntlets, I want to see if we can integrate the Hologram System on them"

_**"I must warn you sir, because it seems like you are not in the best of moods but if you want to integrate some of the other things into the gauntlet, we are not going to be able to fit the hologram system without sacrificing something for the light source, although managing the energy is possible based on the tech that has been researched so**_** far"**

"Yeah I don't want the fancy full scale Hologram, just something I can use to project images, maybe I'll work on a large scale integration of the whole god damn system when I get the chance for it, it seems like I can use Genjutsu without having to use Genjutusu, and you can't break out of something you are not inside in the first place" he told the computer.

_**"That actually seems like a very good idea sir, I will work on trying to fit in a light source without losing any of the important components of the Gauntlet"**_

"You do that" Naruto told the computer as he picked up an empty piece of paper and began drawing in it.

"Do you have any of that coffee left?" he asked Ai, who responded in the negative, and Naruto decided to let her work on the Gauntlets while he worked on getting himself coffee.

Naruto had given Ai his chakra, his Yin chakra, which meant it was his spirit that was in her, so she thought like him, and unlike Naruto, who was a human and had only a limited brain, Ai was just a voice box and hard drives of data and a few processors that were boosted with Chakra, which meant that she was even smarter than him, but in a way she was never going to reach a point where she was going to rebel, because they were tied together and hurting him meant hurting herself and that was not going to happen.

Another thing Naruto had done was make a contract seal of sorts with his own clones. He had found int extremely tricky to do this, but once this had happened, he had also handed Ai a seal upgrade that gave her an upgrade. He was pretty sure that the seal work he had done was some of his most complicated seal work because it involved a lot of weird space time components, and that included memory transfer, which was it's main function. Naruto knew that bombarding himself with several clones' knowledge at once was akin to committing suicide, so he had arranged it in a way such that it was Ai that got it, and he didn't have to deal with it. Using the connection he had with her because he had used his Chakra, he could just import things into his brain, or Ai could think for herself and come up with a solution and tell him how to do it.

The system was not perfect because it took days for anything to turn up, maybe it was because the fields of research he was pursuing were so obscure, or sometimes impossible to proceed beyond a certain point without experimentation, one such field was Genetic Engineering which Naruto was working on a lot. He was fascinated by the Wood Release bloodline and he had always wanted that for himself, he knew that Orochimaru had done some sort of forbidden shit when he was still a Konoha ninja and it wasn't really documented all too well, even the old man seemed on edge when Naruto had brought it up once, which meant it was pretty bad.

He did not want to do any experiments but he'd kill to have data, and now that he had a map working and some of the SpyDrones working, he had set out, wondering if there was a hideout there that the ANBU had missed, and sure enough just as he was almost done making his third cup of coffee for the day, he was pinged.

_**"Sir, one of your clones you had sent to check out a possible site for the hideout has returned encouraging results, however you might need to wear a special suit for this because it didn't take long for the clone to start feeling sickly once he made it inside, he barely managed to close the door before dispelling. He complained of bleeding from the nose and feeling faint before he managed to dispel, I believe he had handled something that did not need to be handled"**_Ai told him, and Naruto hit his head on the table when he heard that.

He had done some chemical experiments with poisonous gasses he had managed to create while he was working on the tear gas grenade, which meant that he was going to have to wear the special suit again, he was sure that if there was some other kind of discomfort, he was going to be cured by the fox but he did not want to take that chance, there were other things he wanted to do and getting struck down by a mysterious illness was not one of them.

"Ai" Naruto said to him. "Do you think the wireless communicator I designed is going to work? Because I need your input on this, there is a lot of knowledge you have amassed and we are going to have to delve deep down into that knowledge to find out what we are dealing with"

**_"I have thoroughly tested the signals sir, and it seems to be all okay, it was a good thing that we managed to set up that special communicator seal without drawing much attention to it, the range seems to be around 500 kilometers either way, also we have the mini communicator seals that will need to be strategically positioned because this vault is underground, which means that for reception to exist we need to bounce the signal through several other_ sources"** the Ai told him, and Naruto couldn't believe that he had somehow managed to create something that was built to just think, because it sure was sweet.

-x-

**"_Mask on sir"_ **the Ai told him. _**"I do not think it would be wise to go anywhere without it because the air seems to be filled with some sort of energy, although at this point it's not safe to say what it is. It's not chakra**_** though"**

Naruto had set up the communicators, he couldn't believe that they had missed this place, it seemed really dangerous, but better yet he couldn't believe he had found it because it had been extremely well hidden. They were deep underground and it was not exactly a kind of place you'd want to be in because of the atmosphere, it smelled of blood and it was clear that some inhumane things had taken place here in their time. It was unbelievable what Orochimaru had done, he wondered if he would have become that, a scientist obsessed with finding the answer, because that was what Orochimaru was.

"Who's in the bunker, who's in the bunker. Women and children first and the children" Naruto began singing. He then came across another room, which was full of chambers, and that caused him to stop singing and pay attention to the actual chamber.

"Okay that is disgusting" Naruto said, his voice slightly muffled because of the voice. There was a chamber and what seemed to be a body, except it was decayed, and there seemed to be something that was lead, and some sort of blue plate.

_**"Sire, I have seen that before, that is the same thing that the clone had touched, there is a lot of this in the base, it seems to be some sort of alloy of the element of Uranium"**_the Ai told him, and Naruto's head flashed. He had read about the rare element several times but not many ninja had come across it. Actually only two or three had, so much so that it was believed to be a myth.

_**"Sir, from my information on this element, it is highly toxic, we need to proceed with great caution**_** here"** the Ai told him, and Naruto smiled, danger should have been his middle name because it was all over him at all times.

"Is the suit ready to handle this?" Naruto asked the Ai, there was radio silence for a bit before the answer finally came.

_**"Not for too long, maybe around a minute or**_** two"** the Ai told him.

"Good, then we better move fast" Naruto told Ai as he pulled out a giant box, it was equipped with a variety of seals, including a modified sealing seal and a stasis seal, and a transparency arrangement, he broke open the glass and watched as some sort of gas seemed to seep out, he quickly pulled out what was a large shard of uranium and put it in the box, before hitting a button and watching the thing activate, it was now locked into another dimension, where it was in stasis and not going to poison anything, including himself.

Naruto wordlessly created another clone and gave it a spare mask, telling it not to touch anything and just keep the mask on, it was risky but he wanted to scout out this labyrinth of an underground facility and find whatever he could find, because he wanted it all.

-x-

_**"Sir, I have been reading up on this research, and Orochimaru seems to have a really misguided approach to this element"**_Ai told him.

'No shit' Naruto thought mentally, Orochimaru was misguided when it came to a lot of things, so it wasn't really that surprising to him.

"Explain" he told Ai.

_**"Perhaps he was misguided, or just not that well read enough to realize what this really was, because mentions of this thing are really obscure, but I believe it's called radioactivity, it's not the sort of chemical reactions that Shinobi are used to seeing, or even have seen before. Orochimaru's notes say that he placed the Uranium because he thought that it was going to enrich the subjects that were exposed to him, he did not realize the toxicity of the element, but even after he did he decided to continue, however the results are photographs stuck in one of the manuals, you might not want to see the picutures sir, because it is not pretty"**_

Naruto scoffed at that, it was almost like even his Ai was treating him like he was a kid. "You don't need to do that Ai, I'm not a kid, throw up a picture on the giant hologram screen will ya, it's what I use it for anyway" he said to the Ai. The Ai then agreed as it directed Naruto's attention towards the hologram, and the picture that came up almost made Naruto throw up in his mouth.

It was a girl, not really, it was a child, it was a child that was horribly disfigured. There were sores near it's eyes, or what were it's eyes because they seemed like they had been gouged out of their sockets. There seemed to be a look of absolute pain on her face, although Naruto couldn't tell because quite frankly, her lips were horribly disfigured too.

"Turn that off" Naruto said startled by what he had seen, even though he wanted to think that he had shaken that off, the fact of the matter is that he hadn't really shaken it off, he was disturbed by it.

**"_I did warn you sir"_ **the Ai told him and Naruto warned.

"Maybe I should listen to you more often" Naruto told her. "Now, tell me about this radioactivity"

_**"Well, to put it quite simply, it means radiation, radioactivity happens when an unstable atom lets out some sort of ionizing radiation that does not happen on a scale that can be seen, it is mostly something that happens on an atomic level, which means you can not see it, but it's there and at large levels it can be extremely harmful, you saw that in Orochimaru's lab sir, the effects were**_** drastic"**

"So you're saying that the reaction is on an atomic level? Like the reaction that gives the stars their light maybe?" Naruto asked the Ai.

_**"Yes sir, the reaction that gives a star it's light, well, it's actually heat that radiates light, is also probably a nuclear reaction, civilian scientists seem to have studied that more, their notes on radioactivity are quite comprehensive, and the information surprisingly easily available"**_the AI told him.

"So it does not enrich people, is there something else we can use this for?"

_**"If we were to split this radioactive material's atoms into two, then we could create a lot of energy, maybe a bang so big that it could take out this entire town if used in a sufficient quantity. Alternatively we could do something less harmful and more beneficial to us, which is use the reaction that takes place in a star, which is fusing this with another radioactive material and convert the difference in weight into energy, if achieved artificially it's basically going to mean that we can have infinite energy without having to bother using those pesky chakra converter seals, so your devices could be streamlined and make way for other things, but research in that field is dead, and a lot of financial support will be needed"**_

"It's a good thing we are loaded then" Naruto told her. "Does Orochimaru say where he found this uranium deposit?"

_**"Actually yes he does, it's not that far from here, I predict we can go there, look for some and then be back within six hours at full capacity on the**_** _FlyBoard"_ **the Ai told him.

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for?" Naruto asked her. There were a lot of things that had happened today, but it really didn't matter because in the big scheme of things, there were other important things that needed to be taken care of.

* * *

><p><strong>The reception for this story seems to be great, which means I am going to continue it, this makes it the third story in my cycle, the other two being the Gamer and the Time Travel stories. I'm also trying to get another chapter of The Second Sage out as soon as I can because it's time one of my stories made 100k words don't you think, I think it deserves it.<strong>

**There was a lot of talking, which is not shocking because I love writing scenes where people talk to each other, I'd like to think I make them witty, and some people might not like how angsty Naruto was in that scene, but he was just pissed, and I am going to say this outright, Naruto is arrogant. He is godlike but that doesn't mean his character is like a God's too, so please accept his flaws. A lot of people like Iruka and while he's not shown in the best light here, he'll come over. It's not really a Dark Naruto, more like a Han Solo Naruto who does good things but only because there's personal gain for him in there.**

**Please send me ideas for technology you want to see being used, because some technology will be used in the next chapter and I want more, so please send me some ideas.**

**I took the time to write this story for you guys and I'd love to writing, so please take some of your time for reviewing this story because that's the one and only thing you need to do to give me the enthusiasm required to get the story moving forward. I get several ideas from reviews too, so please review this story.**

**Peace, Zap**

**"Let's have an awed hush for Mr Burns" -Mr Smithers, The Simpsons (Deep Space Homer)**

**"Who's in the bunker?"- Idioteque, Kid A, Radiohead**


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO IS NOT MY PROPERTY**

**Story features some adult situations, do not read this if you are not of the appropriate age.**

* * *

><p>"What in the name of fuck is this?" Naruto was staring at what seemed to be a giant canyon, he was standing on his FlyBoard and looking down at the scene before him, the wind was whipping his face as he watched his clones get down and do the work, they all had their containment boxes and they were all working on taking as much uranium as they could with them.<p>

_**"There sure is a lot of that uranium here sir**_**" **Ai told him and Naruto couldn't help but nod, what he couldn't believe that people had completely missed this, how was it that no one had ever chanced upon this place, maybe stumbled in, or was it that they were not prepared for what there was inside and had just died before they could make it out and tell the others, it was something interesting for sure.

_**"Sir, I must say that I require a lab to be able to properly analyze this, and maybe a bigger house too" **_Ai told him and Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Wow Ai, you want a big house like all the other girls, I thought I made you to be actually smart"

_**"Sir, I believe you made me a girl as well, I could imagine myself as a British butler too for**_** example"** the Ai told him, which made Naruto laugh.

"A British butler huh, maybe I'll make another one that way, where the hell am I going to find a British butler though. I think convincing Iruka I'm smart is easier" Naruto said with some venom in his voice, he was still angry at what had happened at the academy, but his anger was more at himself, he was intellectually superior to Iruka, so while his stupid behavior made sense, his loss of control over his calm was not sensible at all, and he wanted to punish himself for that.

"How long is this going to take, I don't have all day, I do have to go home and focus on other things you know, like studying for the examinations, or sex" Naruto told her, the Ai did not respond as Naruto thought about how much he missed sex, he missed it enough because he hadn't had any for around three weeks. He wondered if he had lashed out at Iruka because of not having had sex, laughing at himself for thinking that. His momentary loss of control was something he was going to punish himself for later on, right now he needed to focus on the task at hand.

_**"Sir, as much as you would like to convince yourself that you are going to study for the examinations, but we both know that you have carnal designs on your mind sir"**_Ai told him and Naruto smiled before nodding.

"Yep" Naruto said, "We need to finish this as quickly as we can"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: ChakraTek<strong>

* * *

><p>When Naruto got back to the village, the first thing he did was fly over to Ami's house. Ami also lived alone because her parents were rich merchants who were well traveled and were mostly away on work, probably selling something, which meant her house was almost always empty, except for her, and sometimes the screams they made while they fervently had sex with each other. Today was one such day as Naruto took out weeks of his frustration, including some of the frustration he had felt today morning, for some reason, Ami seemed to like it a lot when he did that, which was good for him, he decided to keep a mental note for the next time he was going to have sex with her.<p>

And then they had talked for a while, and Naruto was already bored by the time Ami fell asleep, cuddling him. It was almost midnight now and Naruto did not want to stay here, he had one whole day and Ai was working on the uranium at home. He had set up a containment chamber, but it was makeshift as it was not possible for him to fit anything more than that in the house. He did know that his parents had left him an inheritance, and he was hoping that he had something like a mansion in his will because he could really use one right now. He hoped that his parents would be at least useful to him as dead people.

"Please tell me you found something Ai, anything will do, I just want to know that you found something we can do with this element" Naruto said in an almost whiny tone as soon as he had made it home. He had dozed off for a bit before waking up and watching Ami sleep with a smile on her face. He did not like her but he felt guilty for what he was doing with her right now, she assumed that he liked her too, although that wasn't really the case, he didn't like anyone anymore, he couldn't, not after what had happened with Mari.

_**"Sir, I must say, this might just be the most fascinating thing we have worked on, this material seems to decay even right now, but it's decaying at a slow rate, according to my calculations, it's going to take at least 4 billion years for this to decay by 50%, which is quite nice if I say so myself, it helps us study the emissions and come up with things we can do with**_** them"** Ai said to him and Naruto nodded.

"So if we were to split it's atoms into two, it would produce a lot of energy right, maybe energy that can be used to, I don't know, electrify something?" Naruto asked her.

_**"Yes sir, I believe that we can completely eliminate the need for amplifier seals if we use this, we are going to make things more easy for ourselves because by removing those amplifier seals which are really complicated, we can speed up our production if we want to, and we can even use the material to power other things. We already know how to convert electricity into chakra, as you seem to have perfected that converter seal and it's converse, which means that we can achieve if we were to find a way to actually use this"**_ **  
><strong>

Naruto pondered at that for a second. He really needed to get a bigger house if he wanted to achieve anything, but he had no idea if he would have to buy a house, and if he did, who was going to sell him a nice, affordable house.

"Is there anything else?" Naruto asked her.

_**"Yes**_** sir"** Ai told him. _**"I think we can weaponize this too, make it into a very powerful bomb which will have devastating after effects as well, it's a very risky element, which means we need to proceed with extreme caution"**_

"Got it, extreme caution, now what about the other books we found at that bunker, is there anything else we can use to our advantage?" Naruto asked Ai.

_**"I believe it's best if you see this for yourself"**_Ai told him before directing his attention towards the hologram, and there, sat a magnified image of a seal, it wasn't his seal, it wasn't even a seal he had ever seen before, but Naruto was instantly fascinated by it, there was something about it that seemed to instantly resonate with him, and he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was.

"This, looks like a seal I have on us, you know, the one that binds us together" Naruto told her and the Ai was silent as Naruto continued looking at it. However while his bond was with a machine, which did not have sentience, this particular seal was evil because there was an option to assume total control of the person if the user of it so desired, this was not what sealing was meant for, even though it was possible to do something like this.

"I have seen this seal before, on that crazy snake lady" Naruto said as her face suddenly flashed into his head, well that and her impressive assets which she seemed to have no hesitation in revealing to him the last time they had met.

_**"I see you are remembering the last encounter you had with her, what she did was not becoming of a well behaved person if I say so myself**_** sir"** Ai told him and Naruto nodded, even though it wasn't well becoming, it was something that he had liked, a lot.

"Gaah" Naruto said. "This is not the time for distractions. We need a bigger mansion, keep doing your research, I'm going to go and get what's mine and hope there's a mansion in there somewhere" he said, "But not tonight, so keep doing what you're doing because I'm out"

-x-

"So let me get this straight, first you tell me that you do not want the inheritance, now you're telling me that you'll take it if there is a mansion in it for you?" the Hokage asked him incredulously.

"Yes" Naruto said simply, normal people surprised him sometimes, even though he gave them simple demands of what he wanted, they always seemed to find something or the other really surprising and react in the funniest of ways, he supposed he was like that too, but he liked to draw solace in the fact that perhaps not to the extent the Hokage was right now.

"Well, you'd be pleased to know that yes, there is indeed a mansion, but it's not in the village, it's around half an hour away from it" the Hokage told him, before opening his drawer and giving Naruto a scroll. Naruto unfurled the scroll and looked at it's contents, it was the usual, a lot of money, but not more than what he had already made on royalties, there were scrolls to some techniques that were created by the fourth Hokage himself which would be worthwhile and there was a mansion.

"Please tell me this mansion is bigger than my apartment" Naruto said to the Hokage. "Please"

"Naruto, it is called a mansion you know, I've seen it and I must say it is a lot bigger than where you currently live and there is a lot of room to improve the place and add extensions to it, which should not be a problem, given how you have a steady source of income Naruto" the Hokage said to him. Naruto just nodded, that was good, that meant if there was a need for more space later on, he could have it.

"But there is a problem, I haven't been there in a while, at first it was the painful memories, but then it just got so tiresome for an old man like me to go and clean up that place, so that is on you" the old man said to him.

Naruto just stared at the old man, there was always a catch, always. "That's fine, I'll get the clone army to take care of that" he said before getting up to leave.

"Hold on there Naruto" the old man said to him. "There is something I want to talk to you about, you know what it is, Iruka" he said to him and Naruto groaned as he sat right back down in his chair. He looked outside the window, it was early in the morning, and Naruto had to admit that even though the people in it were far from it, the village itself was beautiful. A place covered with trees, greenery everywhere, it was comforting to see the village, and the sunrise and the people living in it carry on with their lives every single day.

"Do we have to talk about that old man, because I was hoping we could do anything else apart from that" Naruto told him, hoping that his tone would indicate to the Hokage just how uninterested he was in having this conversation with him.

"Iruka is one of the good guys Naruto, and if you give him some time he'll come to the realization that you are also one of the good guys" the old man told him. "I'm not blaming you for not showing him just how good you are, but I'm asking you to not blame him either and not hold this against him some time in the future" the old man told him.

"That would mean that there will come a time in the future where I will have to deal with him" Naruto said to the Hokage, who smiled when Naruto said that.

"And who's to say there is not going to be a time where you won't deal with him Naruto, you are becoming a ninja after all, that means having to work in close quarters with other ninja, there might be a mission where you two are on the same squad"

"Yeah, but you'll make sure that that never happens right old man?" Naruto asked him. The old man who was smiling up until this point stopped, and he looked more serious than he ever had before. Naruto was amazed at how quickly his mood had changed.

"I might not live much longer Naruto, I'm coming close to the end now" the old man told him in a somber tone.

"I told you that I could work on that, I mean you have great medical ninjas on your squad who can, and do cheat death on a regular basis, why don't you get yourself checked out?" Naruto asked him. Naruto did not like a lot of people, but over the years he had developed a strange affection toward the old man, he had always helped him out, yes, he was lied to initially, and he was not happy about that, but after that the Hokage had done whatever he could do to change that.

"Naruto, there is a point in everyone's life where you lose the will to live. There is not much left for me to do anymore, except kick the bucket. And then I can join my wife in the afterlife, the Hokage told him. Naruto nodded, even though he did not understand why someone would lose the will to live, but he did sympathize with the man.

"I'm going to need a key to the place" Naruto told the old man, who just shook his head.

"What you need is your blood, no keys, go ahead and clean it up, or whatever, I don't really care anymore" the old man told him, which made Naruto wonder if senility was kicking in for the Third Hokage.

"Anything else Naruto?" the old man asked him. Naruto shook his head, he didn't want to reveal that he had discovered the ruins of another of Orochimaru's clandestine labs and he was certainly not going to tell him about uranium. According to Ai's calculations, it was going to take at least ten years before that lab was even safe for exploration without wearing protective equipment and he was strongly considering destroying the place and burying it within itself so that no one could access it.

"Oh yeah" Naruto said, as it suddenly reminded him of something. "Where is the pervert, is he going to be back soon, I need him to take a look at some of the seals I've made"

"I don't know, probably go and fly that board of yours to nearby whorehouses, all I know is that he's in the country, because that's where he said he was in the last message he sent me, probably working on that spy network still" the old man told him, though his voice clearly showed his disdain for the activities of his student.

"How badly did you piss off the universe that after that great team you trained, with lot's of potential, it was Jiraiaya of all people that managed to be the only one who turned out right?" Naruto asked him.

"I don't know Naruto, and I probably can't answer that question even if I had the wisdom of God himself" the old man told him.

-x-

Naruto walked down the streets at a steady pace, he had spent the entire day doing nothing but staring at his notes that he had gathered from the lab, and he was fascinated by what he had seen. It was amazing seal work, probably the most difficult to remove thing he had seen ever, but Naruto knew how to remove it, at least he thought he did. All he needed was a live person who had that seal on him or her, and he was out looking for that live person.

There were several clones at his family compound, which was far more spacious than his current residence, and they were cleaning it up. Silently thanking his luck that his parents were influential enough to make money enough to buy a place large enough, he walked the streets with a new resolve. He stared at the ramen store he visited sometimes, as far as he knew, they did not treat him differently although one of them was old enough to know of his 'condition', and while Naruto still was sour on the village in general, he knew that it was capable of doing good things.

'Maybe that's what still keeps me here, foolish hope?' he thought to himself. He had spent a long time wanting to be acknowledged, and then he had killed that and spent even more time deciding that he did not care and that he was above everyone else anyway. His test was tomorrow and he was looking forward to disproving Iruka, he wanted to see the shocked look on his face as he aced the examinations.

According to his sources, and he had a lot of them in the ANBU, the person he was looking for was called Anko Mitarashi. The last time they had met, she had chased him down a dark alley before pinning him against the wall because she decided that he was looking at her funny. Then she asked him her age, and he told her he was sixteen (this had happened two years ago), which seemed to turn her off a bit. She had then told him she was willing to wait, before flashing him her breasts and walking away like this was an everyday occurrence for her.

Naruto gulped as he wondered if it really was something that she did on a regular basis. He hoped that that wasn't the case, but you never know with these things.

She was a fan of Dango too, which made the search easier slightly as there weren't many Dango exclusive restaurants in the place, and sure enough he found her sitting there. Wearing some mesh that was covered with a coat that seemed to hide just all the good stuff while still promising that everything was a brush of her coat away. Naruto stared at her, he was a logical person and he was sure that Anko Mitarashi was someone who probably suffered from at least bouts of dementia. Was it because some sort of torture was inflicted on her, maybe it was the seal that was acting up. That was what Naruto was going to find out at.

"Stop staring at me and come and join me handsome" she said to him. Naruto decided that being nervous in front of her was probably not a good idea, so he decided to stride over, wondering how good of a sensor she was if she was able to detect him, he wasn't exactly trying to hide but he was still out of her line of sight.

Naruto looked at her and he had to admit, she was hot. Really, really hot. He wanted nothing more than to take that coat of her and gaze again at the marvelous things that were her breasts. To knead them in her hands, and feel their softness-

"What the hell are you thinking about?" Anko said loudly and Naruto realized that he was getting dazed and lost in his own perverted thoughts.

"Sorry, I was actually looking for you" he told her. Anko looked curious at that, she went around looking for people, people did not try to find her.

"You'll do. Come with me, I hope you slept earlier because I'm going to keep you awake all night" she told him before throwing some money on the table, grabbing Naruto before he could do anything and leaving with him.

-x-

"Does your promiscuity have anything to do with the seal?" Naruto asked her. They were at her modest apartment, both of them naked, and drenched in sweat. They had worked themselves a storm that lasted around thirty minutes before it finally died down and both of them were panting.

"You weren't complaining about my promiscuity around fifteen minutes ago you pig" she told him before playfully smacking his arms. She then took his right hand and draped it over her breast. Naruto accepted the invitation and began kneading them.

"I like that" she said moaning. "What was that about a seal?" she asked him as Naruto continued to work on her breasts.

"Your seal" Naruto said to her, "The cursed seal that Orochimaru gave you, remember?" he asked her, he was amazed that something as corrupt as that seal seemed could just be forgotten by Anko.

She did not take kindly to that line of questioning because she threw his hands off her and got off the bed, starting to get dressed. Although Naruto appreciated the fact that he was not going to be awake all night, he still did not want to stop so soon.

"Why the hell are you putting your clothes on?" Naruto asked her.

"Because you killed the mood" she said, and this was not the playful tone this woman seemed to speak in very often, this was deathly serious. Naruto wondered how many people had seen her like this.

"You are angry at me for that, why?" Naruto asked her, almost aghast. Perhaps it was insensitive bringing up the seal but he really had no idea why she would hate it that much.

"That thing" she said, looking at the seal. "That thing is responsible for the shitty life I've led so far, the looks of mistrust from my peers and all those civilians, and it was all his fault" she said, spitting on the floor at the pronoun his.

Naruto stared at her, there was someone like him after all, although the reasons were different.

"I want to hear what he did to you" Naruto told her.

"Why, are you going to tell me that you love me, that you care about me?" Anko asked him. "I don't need that in my life. Sex is just a way to get rid of my desires, but what my heart wants is Orochimaru's head on a plate, and you can't give that to me. I will work every single day if I have to, just so I can get him, and I will get my revenge one day" she told him with a determination in her voice. Naruto decided that he and Anko were going to be good friends, because there was someone he could use, and relate to as well.

"Well, I don't care about you, and I most certainly do not care about love" Naruto told her. "I just think you are hot, but that's not why I asked about the seal, I asked because I want to study that seal" he told her.

"Naruto, I might almost be a nymphomaniac, but that doesn't make me stupid, I know who you are and where you are at. There is no reason for you to be looking at my seal because you haven't even passed yet, it's going to be years and intense training in seal making before you even have a shot at understanding this thing, and even several years at that to find a cure for this, and by then you'll probably either be too late as it will have already been found, or Orochimaru will be dead, and this seal will actually be useless" she told him.

Naruto wanted to laugh at that. If only she knew how good he actually was, but he wanted to get something out of this, so he decided to play a game with her.

"How about" he said pulling her back to the bed and throwing her on the ground, she looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face as he took her clothes off. Perhaps she was amazed that someone had the balls to take control from her. "I just take your clothes off now, and we fuck" he said to her as he bit her where the seal was. Anko moaned at that, as Naruto took one quick look at the seal, he did have a very good memory which he had developed from years of practice as a seal master. He had learned what every stroke meant, and he knew he could decipher this soon enough. He just wanted access to it.

He then mounted her as she looked at him, her eyes filled with expectation. "Then we fuck some more" he told her as he captured her lips with his and they lost each other in kissing. "And then after we're done, you show me the seal, just for shits and giggles, and then we go right back to fucking some more" he told her.

"I don't know what's with you brat" she told him. "Why the hell do you want to look at my seal"

"Please?" Naruto said, doing his best puppy dog eye impression and it seemed to work because Anko relented.

"Only if you fuck me hard enough" she told him before they began kissing again.

-x-

The alarm clock blared as Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was still at Anko's place, which was nice, she had told him that she always set the alarm for around six in the morning when she was in the village.

He groaned, he was still tired from last night's activities, at least Anko had let him copy the seal on a paper. This was going to take some time to analyze and break down, and he was planning on doing that as soon as he passed the exams today. He stared at Anko's naked body, she had a smile on her face but her eyes were closed, apparently the alarm didn't even have an affect on her.

"I'm gonna go" he said leaning in and whispering in her ears. She groaned and mumbled, but Naruto was sure he had heard a 'okay' in there, and that was all he needed as he got away from her, hoping that the nights on their planet were longer than what they were, before getting dressed and leaving to go back to his house.

**"_Good day to you sir"_**Ai's voice greeted him as he made his return to the house. _**"And I assume what was a very tiresome night indeed" **_she added on the side. Wondering where she was getting all this sarcasm for, Naruto only waved in acknoledgement, the only word he could say at this point in time was 'coffee'

_**"I shall get that for you right away sir, or at least make it because I don't seem to have a body. However, would you like to hear about what I did yesterday night?"**_she asked him.

"Was it as fun as what I did last night?" he asked her.

_**"If you think sex is fun for AI, then you are gravely mistaken sir, because we have no interest in such things"**_Ai told him bluntly. _**"But we did do a lot of research last night, also the clean up squad has finished, which means we are ready to move. I have prepared a list of things that you need, it's on the display module"**_she said to him as a list of things popped up. It was mostly chemicals, a lot of chemicals. These were things he could get easily under disguise from the local chemist so there was not anything outlandish. There were several machines that you would find in a chemical lab, nothing too fancy.

"I could get all these, although moving them would be a hassle and some of these things can only be found in capital city" he told her as he walked towards the coffee maker and picked up the coffee. Groaning appreciatively as it hit his throat. Some things are really awesome, he thought to himself as he continued sipping his coffee.

_**"Also sir, we found scrolls for a few moves, including some sword play, which you do not seem interested in. There was also an interesting hand-seal free Jutsu that seems powerful, and a space-time teleportation ninjutsu"**_

Naruto spit the coffee on the floor.

"WHAT?" he asked her loudly.

_**"Is there something you did not understand sir?"**_she asked him.

Naruto had done a lot of reading on space time ninjutsus, but none of the books he had read had ever gotten the answer. They could open dimensions in space-time and throw things in their, and some of the ancient clans were capable of working special seals that allowed for teleportation from one place to another as long as there was a seal binding them, but no human being had ever managed to do it, except his father. And the formula to do it was supposedly lost.

_**"Sir, you have read about this, it's the Flying Thunder God that your father designed, that's the scroll we found"**_Ai told him.

"You mean to say that my dad didn't even hide his ultimate Jutsu?" Naruto asked her incredulous, if it was him, he wouldn't want anyone to know it, ever.

_**"It was written in the scroll that in event of his death, the only person who should open this scroll should be you because he believed that you would surpass him completely and make this technique even better than what it is currently"**_Ai told him.

Naruto stayed silent at that, he couldn't believe that his father had actually left a note that said that. He wasn't one for emotion but he was oddly touched.

"I would love to take a look at it Ai, but later, today I have an exam to pass" he told her as he decided to move on with his day and get ready for his test.

He then took out a sheet of paper on which he had accurately sketched the cursed seal before setting it on a table and creating a clone.

"Memorize this Ai" Naruto told her. "Then work on analyzing this, I want to get a solution to this seal, so make this your first priority, I'm sure the notes that the snake man left should be good enough to work with" he told her before leaving.

-x-

"Alright Naruto" Iruka said in a tired tone. "So you managed to throw twenty knives on target, even though the test was only out of ten, and you aced the written test, all you have to do now is create a clone, and you will pass, although your grades during the regular academy are not good enough to make you the Rookie Of The Year, this test more than places you in the top half, if you do manage to actually pull off the clone" he said to him.

Naruto knew the clone jutsu was tough for him, but not if he was creating at least five hundred of them so that he could compensate for the meager amount of chakra required to pull off the jutsu, and so that's what he did. He created five hundred clones.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched again. "Only three were necessary Naruto, but it seems like you're going overboard again" Iruka told him.

"No shit" Naruto said simply as Iruka's eyebrow twitched again. There was complete silence after Naruto dispelled the clones and Iruka finally sighed.

"I suppose you've proved me wrong" Iruka told him. "You pass Naruto"

Naruto smiled as he walked up to collect the headband. "I haven't proved you wrong yet" he said to the scarred chunin. "But I will do that soon enough too" he said to Iruka as he picked up his headband, tied it around his head, winked at the two stunned Chunin who were assigned to examine him and then left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to write more but then this would have gone for far too long, so I'll save it for the next chapter. Sorry about the short chapter length, I was under the weather while I wrote this, I will try to get at least six thousand words out for you every time, I promise you that much.<strong>

**Now on to answering some questions that you had during the review, if I didn't answer them using a PM.**

Uranium...now what the hell is Naruto going to use that for?!

**Think big my friend, think big.**

Will there be light sabers?

**Naruto is not interested in swords, as I mentioned in the off in this chapter, but there is no reason why there shouldn't be.**

A chamber where time passes slowly

**You bet your ass I'm going to make this, I still have to decide for what though.**

What's this Ai and Yin Chakra thing?

**In this story, Yin Chakra is different. It makes a person what he is, it is also greater in more intelligent people, that's all I'll say at this point.**

Were you inspired by CM Punk and The Rock while writing the rant Naruto had last chapter?

**Yes.**

Why is Naruto beyond arrogant?

**I think that if someone was smarter than everyone else, they'd be arrogant. At least that's what fiction seems to tell me anyway.**

**So that's it guys. Please take the time to review this story as that really helps me. The next update to this will be next month as I will be busy after this, but I will update this further, so please do review, follow and favorite this story.**

**Keep sending me tech ideas, and I apologize for the short chapter. Would you guys like to see Ai get a body like EDI in Mass Effect? Please tell me.**

**Later, Zap**


	5. Chapter 5

**There is minor amounts of bad language in this chapter, this story is rated M and is meant to be read by people of the appropriate age.**

**I do not own Naruto and I don't know why I have to keep saying this because I'm not profiting from this in anyway.**

* * *

><p>"I passed my exams" Naruto said to Ai the moment he walked in. He didn't think he should feel too happy, it was an academy exam and it was far beneath him, even if it made him sound arrogant, but it felt cathartic to leave Iruka stunned like that, he was looking forward to doing a lot more than that in the future. It was just what he wanted to do.<p>

_**"Congratulations sir"** _Ai said to him with what Naruto was sure was a lot of sarcasm. He didn't know when it happened but it seemed like the more knowledge she seemed to absorb, the more sarcastic she got, it was hilarious most of the time but when it wasn't, it sure was disconcerting to hear a sarcastic artificial intelligence.

"I know what you're trying to do" Naruto told her, telling her that her sarcasm was noted. "It was a really easy test, even for someone who's not of my calibre, but for me it was as simple as asking me to breathe, I was always going to ace it. Now tell me you've moved forward on something or the other" Naruto asked her. He was talking of course, about the cursed seal of heaven that adorned Anko Mitarashi's neck. It was a strange seal, of course Anko had decided to never use it and had sealed it off, he was told that it let Orochimaru, the creator of the seal take control of the body on which the seal was imprinted.

_**"It's a fascinating seal, but it will take time to break this down, would you like me to dedicate all your resources to this, because at the moment you have a clean up squad that is double checking it's work, and we have some clones out trying to buy things that will go in our lab, plus with your new found ninja responsibilities it's going to be hard to dedicate more time to your research"** _Ai told him.

Naruto had looked at the seal too, not too much, but he could tell that it was more of a genetic thing, and it was not something that was going to be easy to remove. He hadn't seen the cursed seal in action, because Anko had it sealed and had sworn never to use it, so all he could go on were some documented effects of the seal, and those were the early versions of a seal that hadn't even been used on Anko. Naruto wondered how he was going to cure an illness when he didn't even know what the illness did.

Naruto contemplated what Ai told him though, and she did have a point. They'd need more time to do things that they wanted to do, and once he became a ninja it was going to be hard to make time, he was going to have to do all kinds of grunt work, and even with clones progress with things as complicated as this was tiresome and time consuming. Naruto loved to read, assimilate knowledge, and he loved to research more than he loved coffee and ramen, it was his thing, and he felt like once he became a ninja he was not going to be able to do his thing, and that was disappointing.

"Go as you are" Naruto told her. "There is a lot of time Ai, it's going to be a while before we need a solution, there's no time limit on this, I'd rather we start moving to the new house as soon as possible" He was going to say more things but he was interrupted by a knock at the door, and slightly annoyed, he had wanted to be left alone to plot what he was going to do next, and interruptions were not welcome.

_"**My systems tell me that it is your teacher, Mizuki Toki at the door"**_ Ai told him, and Naruto couldn't help but smile. Of course something like this was going to happen, people always wanted something, but usually they were mere things that held no real importance. Maybe your neighbor would drop by and ask for a cup of sugar, or drop in for a chat and quick coffee, but Mizuki was no neighbor, and he was most certainly not here for a cup of coffee, and even if he was Naruto had no intention of letting him in.

"So it seems like he does want to get something out of me huh?" Naruto said to no one in particular. Mizuki hadn't liked him, but pretended to be nice. He was one of those people who'd screw him over in a heart beat, unlike Iruka, who was an idiot but at least a well meaning one. Naruto could handle Iruka's concerns, but this he couldn't handle at all, he did not like it one bit.

"I'm going to see what's going on" Naruto told Ai as he hastened toward the door, he did not want to let Mizuki into his house, and so he quickly opened the door before stepping out and shutting the door behind him.

He looked at the silver haired bastard standing in front of him with a fake smile on his face, when Naruto had opened the door, Mizuki had tried peeking in, Naruto supposed that he couldn't be blamed for that. He was being secretive and obviously Mizuki was curious. But Naruto was even more curious, he wanted to know what it was his former teacher wanted from him, and he was in a hurry to find out.

"Are you not going to let me in Naruto?" Mizuki asked him, and Naruto shook his head. He wanted to say 'over my dead body' to him but settled for the 'my apartment is a mess' excuse instead.

"Not today sensei, my apartment is a royal mess and I'd rather not let anyone see it, but obviously I do not want to waste your precious time, so what is it you want from me?" Naruto asked him.

"Would you like to be the rookie of the year?"

Naruto was silent at that, was Mizuki actually stupid enough to think that he was going to be swayed by a useless title like that, he was being set up for something, and he decided to play along to see what it was that he was being set up for.

He knew he couldn't fake enthusiasm using words because Mizuki was really stupid and he'd burst out laughing, so he just nodded his head, biting his cheeks to prevent himself from bursting into peals of laughter.

'Is it just me or is he actually stupid enough to believe that I am going to fall for something like that' he thought to himself. However he now needed to find out what it was that Mizuki wanted from him, and why it was that he wanted it. That was not going to be easy unless he just did what Mizuki told him to and then sabotage the plan when the time was right. It was the smart thing to do.

Naruto knew that he would have to rely on his acting skills to be able to pull this off and decided to make the best enthusiastic face he could as he nodded, enthusiastically at Mizuki's offer.

There was a hint of a smile that began forming on Mizuki's face, it could have looked genuine had Naruto been none the wiser, but he saw it for what it was.

"What you need to do is quite difficult, and if you get caught, then you might even be kicked out of the ninja program all together, but I know you and I know this is a risk you would be willing to take" Mizuki told him.

Naruto wanted to slap Mizuki in the face and tell him that he did not know him at all, but he knew he needed to show some restraint if he wanted to do what he wanted to do.

"You know me too well Mizuki sensei" Naruto said to him, maintaining the same, disgusting fake smile that he had up until this point. "So, what am I going to have to do to earn that title?" Naruto asked Mizuki.

"Well, it's not going to be easy, but if there is anyone who can do it, it's you, you have the ingenuity to pull this off Naruto, I feel that about you" Mizuki told him.

"What do I have to do sensei?" Naruto asked him, it was getting harder to maintain a facade and his frustration was starting to creep into his voice. "Are you ever going to get to the point?"

Mizuki sneered at him again. "Ever the time saver aren't you, well, let me not waste any more of your time, I want you to steal the scroll of seals"

'So he finally got to the point' Naruto thought to himself. "Why do you want me to do that, isn't that a forbidden scroll that's tucked deep inside the Hokage's office?" Naruto asked him.

Mizuki nodded when he heard that. "Yes, and that's the test. It's a test only few have taken, and the few who have you have never heard of because they have failed and disappeared, which is what will happen if you got caught" Mizuki told him, his voice had taken on a stern tone, Naruto supposed that was his way of warning him.

"And where am I going to take the scroll?" Naruto asked him. Naruto knew what was going to happen, Mizuki wanted the seal for himself, of course that wouldn't happen if Naruto could help it.

"You have to master a Jutsu from the scroll, and then report in the forest that is nearby so that you can show me what you've learned, and then I decide if you're worthy of passing" Mizuki told him. Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry" he said faking enthusiasm, "I am going to take the scroll and master two jutsus, you better believe that" Naruto told him before turning around and walking back inside.

"You have to move tonight" Mizuki called out to him as he left, Naruto nodded before quickly opening the door and stepping in, and shutting the door again.

_**"Surely you don't believe what he told you**_** sire"** Ai told him.

"Of course not Ai, are you kidding me, come on" Naruto told her. "I fucking built you and you think so lowly of me?" Naruto said in a voice that sounded like mocked hurt.

Naruto thought about it, he grit his teeth, he couldn't believe that he had never investigated Mizuki, he had never had the time perhaps, and he would kill to know what it was that Mizuki wanted, or maybe the scroll was meant for someone else, someone more important, someone Mizuki was working for.

But there was more to it than just that. The Scroll Of Seals was not something the old man was not going to give to him. He wondered if there were any actual seals on it, Naruto was already a seal master but there were a lot of things he wanted to do and the one thing he had learned early on while learning seals was that there was no end to knowledge when it came to seals. There were different languages, and infinite ways of doing the same thing when it came to seals, and Naruto sure was interested in absorbing as much as he could.

"Well, there has to be a blank scroll laying about right?" Naruto asked Ai, and almost immediately a clone that he had made a long time ago walked up to him and handed a scroll to him.

"Right, so now I need to know what the scroll looks like" Naruto said to no one in particular, before deciding that he was going to ask the old man himself.

-x-

"You want to look at the scroll of seals?" the Hokage asked him, looking at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Yep" Naruto told him nodding. Naruto had made a lot of egregious demands before, once he had asked for an abandoned building that would be missed by no one, and the old man had directed him to one that was marked for demolition in a couple of weeks. The next night a loud explosion was reported and half the building had been set on fire, the old man wasn't pleased when that had happened, sometimes Naruto's experiments were really out of the world, but there seemed to be a rhyme to his reason, he just didn't know what it was that the kid wanted this time.

"Naruto, you do know that you just asked me for a house around two days ago, and I gave it to you, even though there are supposed to be proper channels through which you are supposed to-"

"Oh come out of it old man" Naruto interrupted him, before taking a sip from his cup of coffee. "God dammit your secretary does not know how to make a nice cup of coffee" Naruto told him, the secretary, who happened to be in the room at that particular time shot him a dirty look before leaving the room.

"What have I told you about riling up my staff?" the Hokage asked him sternly.

"Don't do it" Naruto told him, there was a sheepish look on his face.

"And yet you never listen" the Hokage said to him, which caused Naruto to grin. "Now, what is this seal business, you do know that there are a lot of secret Jutsus on there that I can't let you look at right?" the Hokage asked him.

"I don't want to open the scroll, I just want to look at it for a second, you know, see what it looks like from the outside" Naruto told him. "You see, there is a superior work of art involved, even when you're designing a scroll and it has to look good from the outside, so I wanted to look at an official seal like the Scroll Of Seals, so come on man, show it to me" Naruto told him, he was getting tired and there was a lot he wanted to get done today.

"Naruto" the Hokage told him. "I have lived too long and dealt with people that can sell rocks to an Iwa shinobi, so don't think that all the bullshitting is getting you anywhere, now are you going to tell me why you want the scroll or not?"

Naruto looked at him before sighing, he might as well tell someone in case things went south. "Well, someone asked me to steal it so that I could get promoted to Rookie Of The Year" Naruto told him, and immediately it seemed like the old man had sprung into action, up to this point he was casually sitting back, reclining on his chair with a tired expression on his face, but now his face was stern, and there was rage in his eyes.

"Mizuki?" he asked him, and Naruto nodded. Obviously the old man was picking up his slack, he wondered if the old man had been following Mizuki's movements for a long time.

"I had my suspicions, but he seemed clean" the old man told him. "Which is why I pulled the tail I had on him yesterday"

Naruto slapped his hand on his heads. "And he had probably made your tail, don't you have ANBU for this kind of shit, why do you send some lame upstart ninjas to tail someone who can possibly betray the village?" Naruto asked him, cringing as he took another sip of coffee. "Seriously, will someone teach her how to make proper coffee?" Naruto asked the Hokage. "Please?"

"Naruto, I need you to tell me what he told you, what does he want exactly?"

"Well" Naruto began. "He wants me to steal the scroll obviously, and he's dumb enough to believe that I'm falling for it. He also thinks that I'm going to do it because I've been watching my back, and I'm not being tailed right now, he thinks I can pull it off, then he hopes to take the seal for himself and then kill me and put it on me, or at least that's what he was going to do"

The Hokage smashed his hands on the desk. "This has gone on too far Naruto, why were you here then?"

"I was going to give him a fake scroll and then watch his pissed off face when he discovered that he had been conned" Naruto told him smiling, but he could see that the old man was not happy with it.

"Well" Naruto said, deciding that now was not the right time for jokes. "Actually I was hoping that he would take the bait and then bail, and I was going to follow him to his master"

The Hokage's eyes widened when he heard that. "You mean to say that he is working for someone else?"

"Mizuki is too low level to dream this big, and the fact that he chose me, of all people, shows that he's pretty fucking stupid, or maybe blinded by his hatred for me" Naruto started. "It's pretty obvious that he isn't in this for himself, and he expects a reward, having me blamed for stealing the scroll is just a bonus"

The Hokage was silent, contemplating something. It was around five minutes before he finally spoke. "Naruto, this is grave, and what you were going to do without telling me is incredibly stupid, it's a good thing I actually asked you why you wanted to look at the seal this time" the old man told him.

Naruto just smiled and nodded, not sure if the old man was angry at him or worried for him.

There was another period of excruciating silence as Naruto stared at his coffee. He didn't know what else to do and he knew that he hadn't been excused from the meeting yet.

"I'm sure you know who it is that Mizuki works for as well, right?" the old man asked him.

"I might have an idea"

"Now might be a good time to share your ideas with me then Naruto" the old man told him, Naruto took another sip from the cup of coffee, forcing himself to gulp it down.

"If you hate it so much then throw the damn thing away" the Hokage suddenly told him, it was almost like he was screaming at Naruto, annoyed at what he was doing.

"Dammit" Naruto said before pushing the cup away. "Alright, so think about it, Mizuki is like me, an orphan, he doesn't even have the courtesy of knowing who his parents were. They were probably dead long before the Kyuubi attack right?"

"Mizuki's parents were not from the village" the old man told him. "During times of war we had a recruitment policy where we brought in orphans from the Land Of Fire and trained the ones with most potential to become talented Ninjas, and Mizuki was one of those people who had potential, and that was why he was brought in" the old man told him.

Naruto had a foul taste in his mouth now, and it was not because of the coffee. "So much for behaving like you're a paragon of morality old man" he told the Hokage and this time he was not jovial.

"War makes you do things that you aren't proud of Naruto, and I pray that you never have to realize how true my words are, it's what the older generation is fighting for, making sure that the young never have to go through what we went through" the old man told him.

"This is not the time to get into the morality obviously, and so we have it there, the Scroll is a treasure trove of forbidden techniques, and we have this one guy, who worked on a lot of orphans, and was also fond of forbidden techniques, you'd know him quite well" Naruto told him.

If the Hokage's eyes got any wider, they'd come explode.

"Yup, your favorite student, that's what the history books say at least" Naruto told him.

"He used to be, at one time" and again, the old man sounded his age. His stern face was tired yet again, and it was obvious that when it came to Orochimaru, there were plenty of regrets the old man had.

"You want some coffee?" Naruto asked him. "I feel like I could use a nice cup of coffee, and maybe some Ramen" Naruto told him.

"It's okay Naruto" the old man told him, a wry smile developing on his face. "My old bones couldn't keep up with all the ramen you are going to eat" Naruto nodded when he heard that, and yet again, there was silence as both of them just sat there, thinking about things.

"What are we doing?" Naruto asked him, deciding that he was going to be the one who broke the silence.

"We are faking a theft" the old man said, sighing. "I'll spread the word at around three in the morning, and that's your cue to head to the forest, so don't screw it up"

"Good, and after this is done, we'll talk rewards" Naruto told him before jumping out of the window.

"Okay" the Hokage said. "Wait, what rewards?" it was too late though. Naruto was gone.

His secretary came back into the room to clean out the cups from the table. "That's the last time I'm making Naruto coffee, and you can tell him that yourself" she told him before leaving in a huff.

-x-

"Where are you going?" Anko asked him. Five minutes ago they were both naked in bed, and now Naruto was in a rush. "Work" Naruto said before moving over and kissing Anko on the mouth, and then proceeding to wear his pants.

"Work at three in the morning huh?" Anko told him. "You know I don't expect a relationship, you can be honest and tell me that you don't want to wake up next to me" she told him, she sounded oddly hurt. "It won't be the first time I've heard that"

"Anko, I'm not dodging and there's nothing I'd love more than waking up with my face snuggled in your- uh" Naruto said stopping, hoping that Anko would understand what he was trying to say. "But seriously, I'm leaving because you're going to leave as well" he told her.

"Wait" Anko said rising up from bed and covering herself with a bed sheet. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, please, promise me that you're going to keep your mouth shut" he told her. "Don't say anything, just do what you're told"

"I don't understand what you're saying Naruto, can you please-" Naruto walked up to her and kissed her. "I'm going to come back here at around six in the morning and then we're going to fuck each other's brains out" he told her. "Just promise that you're merely going to follow the orders you are given till then okay?"

"You" Anko said, because she didn't know what else she wanted to say to him. "You are really weird. Alright, fine, I promise to follow the orders" she told him, and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Great, that's my cue" Naruto said before suddenly there was a poof of smoke and out came a metallic board. It was red and golden in color and it had some seal work on it.

"Don't open the door while you're naked, because I don't think I like other people looking at you like that" Naruto told her before getting on the board.

"That's weird, usually I prefer backdoor entries, but window exits are pretty great too" he told her, winking before he rose around three feet in the air and ducked, as the board shot out through the window, taking Naruto with it.

Anko just stared at the now distant figure of Naruto flying away before he vanished, the fog making it impossible to see any further.

There was another knock on the door and Anko hurriedly put on her night clothes before going to check who it was.

When she opened the door, the familiar figure of Yuhi Kurenai and Asuma Sarutobi greeted her. Her night clothes were obviously very revealing because Asuma immediately averted his eyes and Kurenai stared at her. "The Hokage has summoned us to the training ground eight, apparently Naruto Uzumaki has stolen something and we need to go look for him" she told her.

Anko didn't know how to react to any of this.

-x-

"It's cold" Naruto said shivering. He had been in the forest for around ten minutes now, and his perimeter clones had set up had gone off, telling him that Mizuki had taken the bait and had shown up to the forest. "Well, this is it" Naruto told no one in particular.

_**"These communication devices are coming in handy**_** sir"** Ai told him.

"What about the clones at the tower?"

_**"I got pinged from one of them, apparently the defenses are threadbare, everybody has been pulled from the building, there are two or three chunin standing guard around the building, but the clones had a field day sneaking past them. You'll get pinged when we finish the job"**_Ai told him, and Naruto nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

"Good" Naruto said. "I kind of feel guilty doing it like this, but the old man never has to know"

"The old man never has to know what?" a voice called out from the clearing, and there was Mizuki, he wasn't even making an attempt to hide the sneer on his face.

"Well, the fact that I spit in his coffee yesterday" Naruto told him. "I kind of feel bad for doing that"

Mizuki just laughed, it seemed like he was in a hurry to get the deal done.

"So, did you learn the Jutsu?" Mizuki asked him.

_**"Sir, there was a problem. The Hokage has come back to the building and we couldn't get the whole scroll, but we got away undetected and I don't think he suspects anything"**_Ai told him.

"Shit" Naruto said out loud.

"Naruto, if you didn't learn the Jutsu then I'm afraid you are going to get blamed for stealing a forbidden scroll, I'm sorry" Mizuki told him and Naruto bowed his head down, to tell Mizuki that he was ashamed of his behavior.

"Now if you don't want a bad enough punishment, just hand me over the scroll and we can talk about leniency in your punishment"

"Yeah, that is not going to happen" Naruto told him before hiding the scroll behind him. He quietly swapped himself with another, extra durable clone. All those years of practicing seal-less substitution were going to come in handy today.

"Naruto, are you seriously going to do this right now?" Mizuki asked him. "Come on Naruto, if you do not want to get punished, then you are going to have to stop doing this and give me the scroll, right now" he was angry, and Naruto smiled from within the trees.

"Yeah I'll pass on that, I'm not going down for this" the clone defiantly told Mizuki as he got into a fighting stance.

"Naruto, you're a genin, a rookie, you are not going to be able to take me on" Mizuki told him as he pulled his own knife out. "But then again, you never were that smart" Mizuki told him.

"I passed the exam without even studying for it, despite people like you sabotaging me throughout my stint at the academy" Naruto pointed out and Mizuki raised his eyebrows.

"I can't believe you caught on to that" Mizuki began raising his knife. "I thought the other teachers were doing a bang up job, but then they were all taken away from the academy, and I always thought that it was the Hokage who was looking into the working of the academy"

"Well, I told him, and I also told him a lot of other things, including some things about you too Mizuki" Naruto began saying, hoping to intimidate him. "You might think you're a clever spymaster but I'm two steps ahead of you, actually-" Naruto said pausing, Mizuki was already slightly agitated by what Naruto was telling him. "Actually I'm a thousand steps ahead of you, and a lot of other people, but even I didn't think that a fly like you could ever dare do something as treacherous as this, I didn't think you have the balls for it" Naruto told him.

Mizuki stiffened and threw the knife at Naruto, who effectively dodged it, he didn't have to do much, angry people rarely threw their knifes at the target.

"What was that about not letting emotions get in the way of throwing your knifes and your shuriken?" Naruto asked him mockingly, and Mizuki just pulled out another knife.

"Before you miss another knife throw, tell me, what has the snake bastard promised you, more power, maybe an entry into his inner circle?" Naruto asked him.

"So you know about who my master is, big deal Naruto, your smarts are not going to help you out this time" Mizuki told him. "And you are not the only one who knows secrets Naruto, do you know about your big secret?" Mizuki asked him. "Hmm?"

Naruto wondered what it was that Mizuki knew about him. His heritage was something even the adults of the village were mostly unaware about, this would only leave the fox, the younger generation grew up without learning about his burden, maybe Mizuki actually believed that Naruto was foolish enough to not know anything about the fox.

"What big secret?" Naruto asked him.

"Do you know what happened the day you were born Naruto, has anyone ever told you why you are so hated, why Iruka looks at you with distrust in his eyes? Has anyone ever told you that?" Mizuki asked him.

Naruto stared at Mizuki before he burst out into laughter.

"You're going to tell me about the fox aren't you?" he said, barely able to speak because he was laughing. "Oh God, that's rich" he said. Mizuki's eyes widened, what was probably going to be a trump card that was going to help distract Naruto had been effectively ripped in front of him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Are you actually stupid enough to believe that after living with a giant fox in my stomach, right there, for eighteen years and you think that I never once would figure out that there was something wrong with me?" Naruto asked him, he had stopped laughing. "ARE YOU ACTUALLY THAT STUPID?" he shouted, his voice echoed into the night and some birds that were perched in the trees flew away.

"You're a monster Naruto" Mizuki told him.

"You should have been nicer to me then, monsters are dangerous and in our world, people die like flies" Naruto told him. At this point the original Naruto who was hidden in the trees quickly shunshined behind Mizuki, he had with him a sealed flask of really hot coffee he had planned on drinking while he was waiting for Mizuki in the forest, but things had happened quicker than he had anticipated and now he was going to use it for something good.

"Surprise motherfucker" he said to Mizuki, who whipped around, only to have hot coffee splashed on his face. Mizuki let out an agonizing howl as a squad of ninjas, which included the Hokage's secretary herself had just shown up. He was surprised that someone had decided to look into the forests, but there had to be some people apart from Naruto who were aware of the plan and apparently these were the people, security in case things went down south.

Naruto quickly slapped chakra suppressors on Mizuki and tied his hands behind his back, his clones dispelled and Mizuki was still howling in pain. His face was burned, not too badly but there was probably going to be a scar there forever.

"The scroll was empty you imbecile" Naruto said to him, ripping the scroll open and showing it to Mizuki, who averted his eyes upon seeing the empty scroll, you really are a fly, Orochimaru probably didn't even want the scroll, because if he did he'd send someone competent" Naruto told him before spitting on his face.

The ninja squad of four people moved in as soon as Naruto was done spitting on Mizuki. Naruto stared at the assistant, he had no idea that she was also a good ninja, he'd always thought she was just doing paperwork.

"Now that's good coffee" he told her.

-x-

The room was dark, the lighting was really poor and Naruto hadn't been so late here (some would tell you that it was too early), and he knew he never wanted to see the old man at such ungodly hours ever again, because in times like these his age showed, there was wisdom in his eyes yes, but there was also tiredness and Naruto wondered if there was going to be a day when he'd be the same way, old and tired.

'Not if I can help it' he thought to himself.

"You caught him, well done, although spitting on him was not really that necessary" the Hokage told him, it looked like he wanted to smile but he couldn't. Naruto felt guilty having copied the scroll when the Hokage was away.

"I know you copied the scroll. I'm not an idiot Naruto" the old man continued, and Naruto stiffened. He should have known better than to do something like this.

"How did you know?" he asked the old man, almost gasping, like he couldn't believe it.

"Naruto, at my age, you learn how to read people, I knew right from the moment that you came into my room yesterday in the afternoon, I knew you were going to want the scroll for yourself, which is why I gave you just enough time to take the things that you can take without harming yourself or someone else, but keep this in mind, next time, you have to ask me. Do you understand that?"

Naruto nodded. The old man wasn't finished speaking though. "I'm too old to feel betrayed, I'm over that, and I won't punish you this time, and I hope you use whatever you did take as wisely as you can, but I doubt it. You're smart, but you're still foolish" it sounded like the old man was chiding him, Naruto felt like the kid who got caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar.

"Orochimaru's mistake was to be too intelligent, he got carried away, he did things that he thought he could get away with it, and he lost himself" the old man said before sighing. "He was a good man, once, in a distant time, I was old, but not as old as I am now. He got lost Naruto, that's the problem with genius, you can get lost in it, and it doesn't take too long to become someone else"

Naruto felt uncomfortable, and wished that something could puncture the silence that had developed in the room.

"I want to promote you" the old man told Naruto. "But you need some experience doing grunt work, if you don't appreciate that, you can never be a good leader"

"Maybe I don't want to be a good leader"

"If it were up to you Naruto, you'd probably be off flying on your air board or whatever it is you call that thing, and drink coffee, but unfortunately when you make certain choices you've made, you get responsibilities you have to shoulder, whether you like them or not, and being a leader is going to be a responsibility that you are going to have to take up soon, it's in your blood"

The old man was right, it was in his blood. From what he had learned about his mother, she was of royal blood, direct descendant of the last Uzukage, and his father's tales were told throughout the world, some revered him, many more feared him, and just a few more than that hated him. Maybe it was wrong, to be afraid of someone who was dead, no longer around to inflict misery on you, but the magnitude of his achievements meant that Naruto was always going to have to look out, grudges didn't skip a generation, they followed, and Naruto had learned that a long time ago.

"You are talented" the old man told him, Naruto had decided not to speak, now was not a time to waste words, he wanted to be careful with what he said, but more importantly he wanted to listen to the old man talk. "You lack experience but you have the disposition to lead, and you don't realize it. There are a lot of things one learns about himself as one gets old, I hope you learn this soon enough, because we need men like you"

Naruto didn't know what to feel, the old man sounded really miserable. Maybe it was because of Orochimaru's plot, maybe that still hurt him. Naruto didn't expect himself to ever figure out just how bad the old man must feel, he had never taught anyone anything, never mentored someone, maybe that was what bothered the old man. Was it guilt, at having taught a mass murderer, or regret that he couldn't stop the mass murderer, or something else.

"If you're worried about him being your student and hatching a sinister plot, I'd stop right now" Naruto wanted to pacify the old man and hoped what he was saying was going to help with that. "Mizuki isn't that good enough and Orochimaru knew that, this was more of a hail Mary than anything else, I don't think he ever expected anything from this"

The old man nodded, Naruto hoped that it had mollified the old man at least a little bit, but there were far more important things he wanted to ask. "What happens to him now then?"

"He's going to die. He revealed a secret that was punishable by death, and it was by my law it was punishable by death, so that's what is going to happen to him. Before that though, we are going to extract whatever we can from him, which I'm sure is going to be nothing of any significance"

Naruto nodded, Orochimaru was smart and Mizuki was stupid, he wasn't going to be trusted with anything important.

The old man cleared his throat before reaching into his drawer and pulling out a pipe. "I think Asuma became a chain smoker because of this bloody pipe, but try as I might, I'll never be able to quit this. It's too late to start now" he told Naruto as he reached out for his lighter and lit the pipe. "But enough about that Naruto, now's the time to discuss your reward, and I think that not being punished for trying to steal a scroll that is forbidden to be seen by anyone is reward enough, isn't that fair Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, of course this was going to happen. The old man was as shrewd as he was old and tired. "Yeah, that sounds fair, okay, I'll make do without a reward" Naruto told him.

"Out of curiosity, what were you going to ask me, if I hadn't found out?"

This was a loaded question. Naruto was a man of research, and he was rich enough to not need money and wasn't interested in progressing up the ranks to worry about team placements and things like that. He had read about Orochimaru's experiments, especially the ones with the First Hokage's cells, he had read about the experiments that had caused a death of a lot of orphan babies. Except one, and he'd always wondered how it was that the one baby had survived, and even more curious about what happened to that baby.

"The experiment with the babies and the Wood Release cells, I wanted to study the blood of the one person who survived. I wanted to better understand cell structure, and the cell structure of the First Hokage more than anything else, so I wanted to study that"

The old man raised his eyebrows at that. "I didn't know you were interested in gaining a bloodline Naruto, I thought your experimental weapons made you unique enough to not require a blood line"

"Yes, but those experiments were the basis of another kind of seal, I'm sure you're aware of what I'm talking about, and I want to get rid of that seal" Naruto told him.

"The Cursed Seal Of Fate" the old man said to him. "It's named appropriately at least" the old man told him, and Naruto laughed.

The old man sighed again. "I'll consider your request Naruto, but for now, leave. You deserve your rest, and I surely deserve mine" he said, waving his hands to indicate Naruto's dismissal.

"Leave through the door"

Naruto groaned before taking the long way out through the Hokage's front door. He winked when he saw the secretary shooting him dirty looks.

-x-

It was around six in the morning when Naruto made his way into Anko's house, and she was right there in bed, wearing her night clothes. She looked ravishing to him, maybe it was her irresistible figure or that smile, but something about her was incredibly sexual. Dressing as skimpily as that probably didn't help either.

"Like I said, six in the morning" Naruto told her, before moving to kiss her on the lips, however she moved away.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked her. "The last thing I want is for you to do this to me right now" he told her.

"I'm not some puppet you can fuck whenever you want, you don't get to decide a time and a place and just fuck me, I'm not a whore" Anko told him, obviously sounding angry and Naruto wondered if it was because of his rushed goodbye.

"I don't think you're a whore. I think you're a pretty good person and I respect you, where is all this coming from?" Naruto asked her.

"Who are you? You get to run secret ops and have a direct contact with the Hokage, why is that?" she asked him. Naruto figured that her concerns were valid. Their sexual encounters began when he came looking for the cursed seal. "And what do you plan to do with the design of the seal?"

"So now we get to the question" Naruto told her. "It's pretty simple and I think I already told you that I wanted to study the seal" he told her.

"I don't want to hear that" she said to him before pinning him against the wall. "A lot of people have wanted to study the seal"

"Have you also slept with all of them?" Naruto asked her. Anko slapped him, and it was not a lighthearted slap, it was like a pound on the face and Naruto could feel it.

"Maybe I deserved that" he told her, his face was going to be red because of the slap.

"Why do you want to study the seal?" she asked him.

Naruto wondered why he wanted to study the seal, was he just fascinated by it, or was there more to it. If he was going to be honest with himself, he didn't know it himself, and that's what he told Anko.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she asked him, incredulous at his answer.

"I like to research, of course you don't know this about me. The people who know me long enough and well enough do, and if I can help it, I want to eliminate the negatives that come from the seal, and keep all the positives"

"So you're one of those people huh?" she asked him. "Are you going to promise that you're going to remove the seal, because people have done that before, and they've used me before, so this is not new to me"

Naruto grit his teeth, sure he was not interested in a relationship with her, and he could get sex from anywhere he wanted, and if that wasn't working he could afford it too.

"I'm using you too" Naruto told her. "I like your body, and I like fucking you, and your body also has the cursed seal, and I like research, so if you think that is using you, then yes I am using you, but I'm being honest about it. I told you that two days ago, and I'm going to repeat that again, I want to look into the seal, it fascinates me, and if I learn the seal, I can learn the cure, and if I can learn the cure I can give it to you, I don't promise anything, I'm being real here" he told her, honesty was the best policy sometimes and he was going to be honest with her.

He was still pinned to the wall by her, she had deceptive amounts of strength. She didn't look very bulky, but she sure was strong.

"What makes you think you're going to succeed where seal masters like Jiraiya have failed?" she asked him.

"Let me ask you something, and be honest with me, and don't slap me" he told her. She nodded.

"Did you sleep with Jiraiya?"

She shook her head to indicate that she indeed hadn't slept with Jiraiya.

"See, he's a pervert and he couldn't get into your pants, but I don't even have to try" he told her. "But the real answer is that I'm better than him, look me in the eyes" he told her as she began averting her eyes. He stared into her green eyes before repeating himself. "I am better than him, and I can succeed where he failed, but I won't succeed if I won't start trying" he told her.

Anko finally released him and Naruto knew that she had believed him now. She quickly took her night clothes off and stood in front of him, naked. Naruto began grinning when he saw her, of all the women he had slept with (and they weren't very many), she had the best body. She turned around and leaned a little bit, making sure that the cursed seal was clearly visible. Naruto reached out with his hand and began tracing his fingers on the seal, and he heard Anko gasp.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked him. "How are you going to study the seal?"

"I need to get a taste of what the seal can do" Naruto said before biting her where the seal was, and Anko moaned this time. "Then" he continued, "I'm going to get a taste of how your body reacts to the seal" he told her, before turning her and pushing her on the bed and going down on her.

"Pretty sure you won't find the cursed seal down the-" Anko's sentence was cut short as she began feeling intense pleasure and began moaning.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" she asked him, it took her a long time to say that sentence because her words were punctuated with moans.

"I told you, I'm the best, you would do well to stop asking questions and start believing me" he told her.

"And you'd do well to continue getting a taste of my body's reactions" she told him, Naruto smiled before diving right back down.

"So how does someone like you get to work secret operations, was there no one suitable enough that he had to rely on an upstart who has barely begun his career?" she asked him. "Wait, don't answer that" she told him, her body stiffened and Naruto obeyed her instructions, he didn't say anything while Anko began shaking.

"That's just one, I'm going to give you three more of these, and in return you're going to help me study the seal" he told her.

"This is so fucked up" she told him before running her hands through his hair. She then grabbed his hair and pulled Naruto's face towards hers, before reaching in for a kiss.

"Do you like your taste?" Naruto asked her when they were done kissing, and Anko just smiled at him. She wasn't going to be vulgar enough to actually tell him just how much she enjoyed that, but the time for not being vulgar was probably long gone by now.

"Stop talking" she told him before throwing him on bed and climbing on him. She closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt some penetration. "And so what was that about today, the Hokage just told us that it was all part of some operation but didn't say much more than that" she told him as she began moving up and down, as much as she was going to admit this, it was giving her a lot of pleasure.

"Nothing you won't find out when you go to the Torture And Interrogation Department today" he told he pulled her towards him and locked his lips with hers again.

"Okay, be mysterious" she told him as she shivered again.

"Wow, you've been getting a lot of those" he told her. "Is it me?" Naruto asked her, but Anko was too immersed in pleasure to answer him, she didn't really care.

"Whenever you're free, come over, you know, try wearing as few clothes as possible because I need access to your body, for your blood and for- other things" Naruto told her.

"I'll come naked if you want me to" she told him, Naruto knew she wasn't serious about that but if felt good to hear those words come out of her mouth. "What other things do you have in mind?" she asked him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he told her before flipping her around and getting back on top as Anko began giggling.

-x-

"What's that smell?" a voice asked him. He and Anko had been at it for at least two hours before he finally got done and realized that the team placements were one day early this time, and he needed to be at the academy. He got there and it was obvious that he hadn't slept. Shikamaru had already asked him if he was alright. Naruto liked Shikamaru. He was pretty smart, not as smart as Naruto, but smarter than a lot of other people, he'd make a good second in command if he ever became a leader of anything, because only Shikamaru was capable of thinking ahead when it came to the present generation, he didn't plan for as far as Naruto did, but he did plan ahead, and Naruto liked him for that.

It was also obvious that Shikamaru didn't hold a grudge on him, because while he avoided Naruto, he also avoided almost everyone else, except Chouji, and so he was in Naruto's good books because of that. There were other people in the class but Naruto hadn't been there long enough to form an opinion of everyone else. He knew Kiba was a player who had probably slept with half the class. Hinata was a shy purity goddess who would be scandalized at even thinking of doing something that she thought was naughty.

Shino was weird, but he was alright. He didn't ever bother Naruto and Naruto never bothered him. Ino just seemed like one of those girls who were very enticing. Her outfit left very little to imagination but she was like an elusive treasure found at the end of a tiresome dungeon, and she was annoying, her heart apparently already belonged to Sasuke. Naruto wondered if her virginity belonged to him too, or if she'd lost it to someone else.

Chouji was alright, of all the people in the class, he was the friendliest and that was alright with Naruto. Sakura was also a pretty good person once you got past that fangirl thing, she didn't seem to hold a grudge against him like the other people in the village, and even some kids, especially those who had civilian merchants for fathers, it wasn't surprising that they hated him.

Sasuke was the real peace of work though, it was obvious to him that right from the moment he'd laid eyes on Naruto, he hated Naruto, there were never any good vibes between them, maybe he was angry that Naruto got to skip classes without any punishment while Sasuke did not get that opportunity, it was probably jealously.

However the person asking him the question was Sakura, and when Naruto looked at her, he had to hold his breath. She had changed her outfit, the colors were still the same, but this outfit was more- revealing. It showed off her now developed breasts and Naruto couldn't help but feel like whistling when he saw her.

"Nice outfit" he told her and Sakura smiled.

"So did you put my voice to good use?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah, I listen to it every night before I go to sleep" he said smiling, and Sakura playfully smacked him on the shoulder. She took a seat beside him, and Naruto liked that their bodies were touching each other.

"Aren't you supposed to sit next to Sasuke?" he asked her.

"Maybe, but I've given up on him. He's never going to be interested in me, or any other girls, and I'd rather be friends with Ino again than waste my time on something that goes nowhere" she told him. "But you never answered my question, what's that smell?"

"I think you know what that smell is, otherwise you wouldn't have asked me that repeatedly"

"Okay" she said smiling. "Who is that smell?" she asked him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto told her, realizing that it was the second time he had said the same sentence today. He then looked towards the door, and there was Ami, waving at him.

"How much did you do it today? Because it's rather strong" she told him.

"Well, I had to celebrate, after all, I've become a ninja now" he told her.

"Indeed" she told him before winking, however before they could continue their repartee they were interrupted by Iruka Umino's entry into the room.

Naruto looked at Iruka and it was clear that he was frazzled, and it was not because the meeting had been advanced by a day, Mizuki and Iruka seemed like good friends and it was obvious from the look on Iruka's face that he had not taken Mizuki's betrayal in a positive way. Naruto felt sorry for Iruka but at the same time derived a sick satisfaction at being the reason for Iruka's discomfort, that was always going to be a good thing.

"Alright, so you people made it" Iruka told them all before looking directly at Naruto. "I'm sure that if you continue on in your career with something you have to prove, you'll go far" he continued. "But for today, you've made it, and you deserve all the plaudits that come your way, and you best start by applauding yourselves and your future comrades" Iruka told them and the room broke into applause.

Naruto looked around the room as he applauded himself this time, not for passing the exams but he had done several things, some of then he'd done just two hours ago that he felt that he was really proud of. Sakura had a smile on her face as she applauded everyone, Sasuke looked like he'd be in any other place that was not here.

"Now I'm going to tell you who your partners are, these people are going to become your teammates and you need to make sure that going on forward, you have excellent relationships with them, because like it or not, they're going to become your family and you need to accept that"

While Iruka was continuing on with his speech, Naruto leaned into Sakura.

"I don't think I want to be on a team with you" he whispered into her ears.

"Why is that?" she asked him in surprise, she seemed slightly hurt by his statement.

"Because it'd be too distracting to have you around" he told her, and Sakura smiled before blushing.

"Be careful Naruto Uzumaki, if you begin flirting with me you might find out that I'm more than what you can handle" she told him, a naughty look in her eyes.

"Alright, so enough sappy speeches" Iruka told them. "Now usually we do this in another order but things have come up today which means that we need to change the entire system" he continued. "You'll meet your teachers next week, and report for your first assignment the day after you meet them, so we'll see you then, but before you leave, it's time to listen to the team placements"

Naruto was too busy to hear the first few teams, he was wondering just who he was going to get, and he was half hoping that he'd get Sakura as his team member and Anko as his teacher, because that would be awesome.

"Team Seven is going to be Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka began and Naruto perked up. "Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara" Iruka finished, and Naruto turned toward Sakura before smiling at her, she smiled right back at her.

"Get ready to handle me" she told him, and Naruto nodded.

"Team Eight, is going to be Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka continued. Naruto turned around to look at Ino, who had her hands in the air and her top went up with her hands, it almost revealed her breasts. Kiba was grinning, but Sasuke had a neutral expression on his face, he could be thinking about klondike bars or tomatoes, Naruto had no idea and he wasn't in a rush to find out either.

"Team Nine, is out of commission this year, which means the final team, which is team ten is Hinata Hyuuga, Chouji Akimichi and Shino Aburame" he finished. There were no significant reactions, although Naruto felt slightly sorry about Chouji, he was going to be away from Shikamaru and that was going to suck for him.

"We still don't have your instructors locked down because of some unfortunate circumstances" Iruka continued, but show up here on Monday, spend some time with your comrades first and make sure that you function well, don't spend time reading up, because from here on out, the time for books is past" he told them. "Dismissed" he said. "Naruto, I want you to wait, I have something I have to say to you"

Sakura shot him a look of concern but Naruto waved her off and she left the room.

"I know you were responsible for apprehending Mizuki" he told Naruto, and Naruto nodded, he didn't feel like saying anything else.

"The whole academy is going to be investigated for corruption, and I want to thank you for that" he told Naruto, and Naruto wasn't surprised, Iruka was an idiot but he wasn't corrupt or even a liar, he was brave enough to be honest with Naruto and maybe Naruto had been to harsh on him, but that still didn't mean that he wasn't going to do what he had told Iruka, he sure was going to be spiteful for the sake of being spiteful.

"I want you to know-" Iruka began but Naruto already knew what he was going to say.

"I know what you're going to say, you're going to tell me that you never sabotaged me and you always treated me fairly, and I agree with you, you did treat me fairly when it came to classwork, and the investigation in the academy will prove you right, you don't have to tell me those things, I was angry at you because I was angry at the world, and because the way you dismissed me is the same way the world dismissed me, but I'm going to prove you wrong, and I'm going to prove those fuckers wrong too, and there's nothing you can do about it" he told Iruka defiantly.

"Good, that's all I wanted to tell you" Iruka told Naruto. "You can leave now" Naruto nodded before getting up and leaving the room, as he was leaving the room, he heard Iruka's parting words.

"Good luck with your career Naruto, and for your sake I hope you do achieve what you want to achieve" Iruka told him. Naruto nodded without looking at him before walking away.

Naruto looked at the academy building one last time, and then turned around, odds were that he was never going to go back inside this building again, and this was really it. He had never been here long enough to form a connection to this place, but today he felt like he had grown up. The old man had spoken to him for perhaps the first time like he was an adult, and he had a lot of things he was going to research, and his life was going great. He was going to show Iruka and the rest of the world just how good he was.

When he was out of the compound, he saw Sakura and Shikamaru waiting for him.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked them, surprised that they had waited up for him at all.

"This is troublesome" Shikamaru said, which immediately caused Sakura's eyebrows to twitch.

"Shikamaru, haven't I asked you not to say that word?" she told him.

"Oh come on" Shikamaru said exasperatedly. "Anyway, we must get to know each other better, and I want to watch clouds together, while Sakura here wants to go eat, what do you think we should do?"

Naruto stared at both of them before he threw his arm around Sakura, she seemed to enjoy the closeness because she did not resist or throw his hand off in anyway. "How about we go and get some coffee, maybe eat some cake and then go and watch clouds, my treat?" he told them. "Sound good?" he asked them.

"Yeah" Sakura said to him, as they began walking, with Naruto's arm still draped around Sakura, Shikamaru stared at both of them with an odd look on his face.

"Oh god, you're going to end up fucking each other aren't you?" he asked them.

Sakura seemed scandalized but Naruto just grinned at Shikamaru, he knew that not saying anything was going to be enough to convey his message this time around.

"This is going to be weird if it's only my arm around her shoulders" Naruto told Shikamaru, before pulling him closer and draping his other arm over Shikamaru's shoulders, which annoyed Shikamaru to no end.

"You know what guys, I think this is the start of a beautiful- something" he told them as they walked away. Sakura laughed while Shikamaru grumbled about not being able to watch a lot of clouds because Naruto and Sakura seemed like a lot of trouble.

-x-

* * *

><p><strong>I went bonkers on this chapter and probably wrote a lot more than I needed to write. Almost 11,000 words of pure story. Now I'd like to quote the great Marshall Mathers III (Eminem if you don't know who that is)<strong>

**Sometimes I just feel like, quittin' I still might  
>Why do I put up this fight, why do I still write<br>Sometimes it's hard enough just dealin' with real life  
><strong>

**Sorry I couldn't update any sooner, but I had exams, and just as my last exam was done with, I got sick. Really sick, now I had a throat infection but I decided not to take any medicine, because I was too lazy to go out and buy some for myself, which meant that it was a really aggravated infection that lasted for a long time and cost me a lot of sleep and made me feel like shit in general.****  
><strong>

**I finally did manage to get better because someone I value a lot in my life decided to put her foot down and force feed me medicines and took me to a hospital (a place I'm scared to death of), and she did the right thing because it was kind of serious, but it wasn't too late and with the right medicine, I'm on the road to recovery.**

**So don't worry, other stories are on hold because I'm fucking possessed by this idea, and please don't mind the sex scenes, but I think I did mention that Naruto is going to fuck like a bunny in this fic, it was one of the many reasons that I decided to write them older, keep that in mind, they're all eighteen years old.**

**The reason for not revealing the sensei's is quite obvious, because they're not the ones you think, they're going to be different and nothing is going to be like cannon. **

**Sakura has a liking towards Naruto, she senses his intelligence and is attracted to it, and Naruto is obviously attracted to him, I didn't write her as a fangirl this time because I want her to actually be someone this time, and I have some badass plans for her and also for Shikamaru, another favorite character that is fun to write.**

**Now to answer questions.**

**Do I study in a technical field?**

_**Yes, I am studying to become an electrical engineer, I kind of like electricity, and I like how it is transmitted, produced, distributed and all that good stuff, I'm weird that way.**_

**Will the AI be like floating Robots (like in Fallout 3)?**

_**Up until now I was considering the EDI idea, but now this comes in and throws me off my game. What do you guys think? Fallout 3 or Mass Effect 3? Both of those games were fucking great. Fallout 3 is in my all time top ten games list.**_

__**Was Anko able to walk after the fucking she got in the last chapter?**

_**Yes. **_

**What about a weapon that fires singularity (for those of you don't know what that is, that's gravitational singularity, which would be the center of a black hole) that could suck everything in and destroy it?**

_**I wanted to do something that related to wormholes and space travels, so I might explore this, but I don't think Naruto is tyrannical enough to design a weapon so dangerous and so hard to control**_

**Iron Man Suit?**

_**Close Enough**_

**Could the AI be like Jarvis?**

_**Isn't Jarvis a fat guy in the comics? I don't know because I haven't read much comics because of them not being available. I had no idea that Jarvis was a person in the comics, that probably makes me stupid**_

**So that's it for the questions guys, I did spend some time writing this chapter and make it acceptable enough, I request you to spend a little bit of your time and review this so that you can leave your thoughts and ideas, and inspire me to write further.**

**Shout out to my favorite imp Tyrion Lannister.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kings Are Dying Like Flies- Tyrion Lannister<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sexual Content Ahead (Non Explicit), Minors should not read this at all. **

**To all my Christian readers, A Very Merry Christmas. To all my Jewish readers Happy Hanukkah. To everyone who wants to celebrate African American heritage, a very Happy Kwanzaa. To all my atheist readers (however many there are), Happy Holidays and to everyone, a Happy New Year, may it be much better than the year you've already had. I sure as shit hope mine is.**

**I know you want to read the story, but I really wanted to get this off my chest and so I write it here, the story below is 10,000 words long and it's a lot of content, I hope you forgive me for this particularly long Author's Note, this is not a regular occurrence.**

**To those of you who don't know, I am from India. I love my country, and it has its flaws but I'm a proud Indian. We have neighbors, and one such neighbor is Pakistan, and to anyone who knows about modern history are aware of the rivalry that the two countries have and the troubled past and the strained relations with each other. Peshawar is one such city in Pakistan and a week ago, a bunch of losers (I won't call them terrorists because those shits do not terrorize me and shouldn't terrorize anyone else either) stormed a school and gunned down 140 something people, most of whom were kids (around 110 or something, don't quote me on the number). I've never been a fan of religion, and it's because of things like this, people do stupid things in the name of religion and then that gives every decent human being in the world who practices the same religion a very bad name. I am an atheist, but a Hindu by birth, and I have a lot of Muslim friends, and Muslims get a lot of unfair criticism from the rest of the world because of the actions of such narrow minded, assholes who do not represent the religion. My fucking heart shattered into pieces when I heard about the kids getting gunned down and all the mud slinging that happened in it's aftermath. Is it not fair to forget about a fucking rivalry for fucking one week and think of all the innocent children that lost their lives in the name of something that is so irrelevant to everything else?**

**In short, I fucking hate these losers, and if there is a hell, their own God has a special place reserved for them there because if there was a God, there was no way he would forgive their slaughter of innocent kids just because of a religion they preach, so fuck them for that. People who have decided to actually read this rant, I request you to be tolerant, not just to people of different religions, but people of different races, ethnicity, nationality, sexuality or whatever. We've come too far to let stupid things like hatred for what someone else practices that does not affect us in anyway. I know my words won't make an impact, but I feel like this is something that needed to be storied, so if you could just close your eyes for a bit and show your respect for the innocent children who needlessly lost their lives in a war that only exists because of human stupidity, I'd be grateful to you.**

**Did you close your eyes? If so, good, now we can move on with the story. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. WHY IS THIS STILL A THING.**

* * *

><p>When Naruto finally came back home after spending some time with his new teammates, the first thing he did was go to bed. His eyes were burning, and looking into the mirror told him just how red they were. He hadn't been sleeping much and it was apparent to him, he couldn't just sacrifice his sleep and replace it with coffee all the time, and so he slept.<p>

It was almost ten hours later that he finally opened his eyes, and he was surprised to see that it was dark outside. This was going to upset his sleep cycle and he knew it. He wasn't very happy about that.

_**"Good Morning sir, or should I say Good Evening?"**_

"Oh stop being so sarcastic Ai" Naruto said in a chiding tone before unsealing a warm flask of coffee, he always kept that on him. He had wondered why he had taken such a liking to coffee, but he could never comprehend it, so he stopped thinking and started drinking.

_**"Would you like to hear about my analysis so far?"**_

"That's assuming you got anywhere Ai" Naruto told the artificial intelligence.

_**"Oh I got somewhere sir, thanks to our wonderful knowledge of seals, we are not totally lost on this, even though I must admit, this has to be the most complex seal I have ever come across"**_

Naruto sighed at that, it had to be complex. This was not the work of some amateur who had just picked up the art and thought he was the best thing going. This was the work of someone who was a genius, he had probably killed thousands of his test subjects before he had lucked into something that worked, and what Anko had on her was probably a prototype, there had to be more people with the seal on them, and Naruto wished he could find them, but with his official admission into the ninja corps, it was going to be hard to leave the village and head out on fact finding missions.

_**"Does something trouble you sir?"**_

"That is a very good question" Naruto said taking a sip of coffee from his cup. "Do you think I drink too much of this stuff, it seems to mess with my sleep cycles?"

_**"You already know the answer to that sir, having too much caffeine can often lead to problems with sleeping, I'd suggest switching to decaf to avoid any troubles and only drink the regular coffee when you really need to stay awake, because that can fix the problem"**_

"Maybe you're right, although I'd hate to cheat on my coffee, but what can I do if it could lead to something really serious down the line?"

_**"I think this conversation is heading down the path of asininity and we should talk about anything else"**_

"You're right, this is pretty asinine isn't it? So what have you found out apart from the fact that this seal is hard to crack?" Naruto asked Ai, hoping for anything that was not ambiguous.

_**"I found out that we need to conduct experiments and see for ourselves because theoretical knowledge can only lead us so far sir, and maybe we need to give this more resources than we are at the moment and put everything else on hold, and that includes uranium"**_

The uranium, of course, another complicated thing that even Orochimaru had deemed too dangerous to mess with. He had the stuff stashed away in a containment facility that had plenty of lead shielding in his parents house. That was another thing that was to be done, he had to complete the move to his parents house, as much as he loved this place and all the happy memories associated with it, it was time to shift base and go to a place that was far more spacious than this.

"We do have some free time this week" Naruto said taking another sip of his coffee, only to realize that the cup was already almost empty. He wanted to take another drink but decided against it.

"I don't know, couldn't I just increase the amount of clones and solve the problem?" Naruto asked her. "There has to be something we can do to work around the memory feedback issue right?"

_**"There could be a way sir, but the problem is that at the moment we communicate with each other through your clones, if there was a seal that we could use that could let us store information received from clone feedbacks onto an external device that can be accessed by you and me, we could solve the problem and unchain ourselves and dedicate more time and resources to the whole thing"**_

She had a point, there had to be a way Naruto could work around the memory issue, it looked like after the moving business was over with, this was going to be his next mission.

"Alright then, it's decided. First we pack up and move, we have to be done by day after at the earliest and then we can work on something else that can help solve the clone problem, and once that is done we can do every project I want to do and not have to worry about having my brain blown apart"

_**"From our conversations so far, it's clear that you value your brain very much sir"**_

"It's my best feature you know" Naruto said to her. "I'm going to go for a fly, so I'll see you around then Ai" Naruto told her before unsealing his board and shooting out the window.

-x-

Naruto stared at the bright lights of the giant village that lay there, sprawled beneath him while he just kept staring, standing on top of a carved head of the founder of the village and the creator of the forests around the village, Hashirama Senju.

He had always found people to be ugly from the inside, everyone had his own agenda and everyone was an idiot, and he could be an idiot sometimes too, do things that were not fit for someone who was as smart as he was. However despite all the ugliness, the village from this point at night could be nothing but beautiful. It was serene up here, but if you really paid attention you could hear the hustle and bustle of the village, the busy market place, it was a perfect ninja village, a very successful and profitable operation of shinobi that was supported by an equally successful and well run civilian side of things that kept the economy afloat.

Naruto never was interested in economics, the only thing he concerned himself with when it came to money was to make sure that he had plenty of it to but whatever the hell he needed to buy, but he had to admire the greatness that lay in front of him.

"You can't beat the view" a voice called out from behind him. It could have alarmed lesser men, but Jiraiya Of The Legendary Three was someone Naruto knew quite well, and he knew that Jiraiya had the flair for the dramatic (even though it made him look idiotic)

He stared at the man, and since he had last seen him, Jiraiya hadn't changed much. He was still just as tall, if his old age was affecting him, Jiraiya wasn't letting it show, he still cut a very imposing figure, maybe it was his height, or his markings. People had a tendency to underestimate him, but Jiraiya reeked of power, he was incredibly strong and anyone who was even slightly experienced in judging power knew just how smart he was.

Of course all of that was impeded by all the perverse things the man did. Naruto couldn't say he blamed the man though, if he hadn't found research he'd probably be doing something that was just as wasteful as peeping.

"I used to come here often, when I was your age" Jiraiya told him, he had moved forward and was no directly beside him. "I used to stare forever into the distance, marvel at the lights and at the power of Hashirama Senju, he made all of this after all, and all the forests around him"

Naruto didn't say anything, except turn back around and continue looking at the village.

"Some days I just dreamed" Jiraiya continued. "I just dreamed of being the most powerful person in the village you know, I hoped that it would help impress the love of my life"

"Did it work?"

Jiriaya didn't know how to answer the question but the look on his face said it all.

"Not really, no, she loved someone else and never saw me as anything more than an annoying pervert, but I doubt any of that was really my fault, even if I would have changed, she'd still have seen me the same way because she didn't really like me, even today she wouldn't really call me her comrade"

"Are you talking about Tsunade?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yep, once I peeped on her, you know, like I do, in the hot springs"

Naruto just laughed at that statement, that couldn't have gone well at all.

"If you're laughing because you think it went south, yes, it did. She beat the living daylights out of me and almost to near death, never thought she'd take it that far"

"You deserved it" Naruto told him and Jiraiya nodded.

"You're probably right"

They stopped talking and continued staring into the distance, it had to be a long time because the night started getting colder and the lights started to get switched off, pretty soon it was going to be dark.

"So, what brings you here this time?" Naruto asked him. Jiraiya was a heretic who was disillusioned, not enough to quit being a shinobi but more than enough to realize that the village was not the best place for him. He was the local spymaster, doing whatever he could to make sure that his home village could be kept safe, even if he had to do it from the outside. Despite all his vices and perversions and general idiocy, Naruto had to admit that Jiraiya was indeed one of the greatest he had ever seen, even the old man had admitted that Jiraiya had surpassed him a long time ago and could be a Hokage tomorrow if he wanted to actually take up the position.

"Nothing good I'm afraid, of course I can't tell you, the information is need to know so I'm afraid you're going to have to take your thirst for knowledge someplace else" Jiraiya told him, well aware of the inquisitive nature of the blonde and how he needed to know everything that went on.

"Were you seeking me out, or was this supposed to be a nostalgia trip for you?" Naruto asked him, wondering what it could be that had brought him here if it wasn't to tell him the purpose of his visit.

"I heard you are moving into Minato's house, so I just wanted to go ahead and congratulate you" Jiraiya told him. "It might sound kind of disingenuous, but you really deserve this"

"I used to be angry about that, really" Naruto told him. "But now I'm over it, nothing like time to heal mental wounds I guess"

Jiraiya nodded again. "You seem to have gotten wiser Naruto, but you have a long way to go when it comes to the wisdom department"

Maybe Jiraiya was right, he and the old man had been along longer than he had, and they had seen more of the world and just how treacherous it could be, so he wasn't offended when he heard this. However there was something Naruto wanted to ask Jiraiya.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about this, but I need you to give me the notes you have on the cursed seal, if there is something you saw, maybe I can help remove the damn thing after all"

Jiraiya's eyes widened slightly when he heard that. "Good on you kid, if anyone can crack it, it's you, you've got the talent for it"

"Thanks, so you're giving me the notes?" Naruto asked Jiraiya who nodded.

"Sure, expect them tomorrow, but right now I'm off to the hot springs" Jiraiya turned around and began walking away from Naruto. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Wait a minute, it's late in the night, I don't think you're going to find women there right now" Jiraiya stopped when he heard that.

"Well, I don't intend to find women this time, I intend to take a bath in it" he told Naruto, before giving him a salute and then vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto just stared at the spot where Jiraiya once stood, that man had a lot of eccentricities. Maybe it came with the pedigree.

-x-

"Holy shit, this is a huge mansion" Anko told Naruto as she stared at it. He felt like he had been putting this off for a while now, even though there was no evidence to supplement his thoughts, it was time to finally kick the old house out. Out with the old and in with the new as they saw.

"You can say that again" Naruto said in agreement. It was true after all, he had no idea that Hokage's pulled in that much money but he figured that after all that bounty and taxes, and spending money on infrastructure would still leave out quite a bit that the Hokage could pocket. Nonetheless, this was a big mansion, the letter he had received from his father along with the keys to this place told him that a lot of places were covered with a blood seal, which he had already seen before. There were three floors that had ten rooms, Naruto suspected that his mom who was one of the last few Uzumaki had probably received a sizable inheritance, although there was no way to prove that.

Naruto had mixed feelings about this place. It was big and everything, but it seemed like he should have been more attached to this place, but all he thought about it kind of fell short. His parents told him in the inheritance letter that they had left the place for him, they'd built it for him. He supposed that it was nice, but life was unfair after all. It took his parents away from him but it gave him superior intelligence, and he was not going to complain about that anymore.

"Brought me here to break in the bedroom?" Anko asked him with a sly smile on her face. Naruto smiled right back at her, that wasn't a bad idea, but now was not the time.

"Later"

Anko pouted when she heard that but Naruto didn't stick around long to fall for it, he knew that if she really badly wanted to sleep with him, she probably could seduce him, however he had work on his mind this time, and play could come later.

"If you are not here to make sweet, sweet love to me, then why did you bring me here?" she asked him, tapping her feet impatiently on the ground.

"I brought you here because I want you to tell me everything about Orochimaru" he told her.

It felt like the temperature in the room had dropped around an even twenty degrees as soon as he told her what he wanted from her. The cheerful Anko had suddenly turned into a gloomy, maybe even an angry one.

"So now it's not enough to study the seal, you want me to relive the worst time of my life, is that it?" she asked him.

"I want to understand him, believe me, he's left a lot of notes that I've been looking at, but they don't involve you, which tells one of two things" Naruto began explaining to her. "One could be that you didn't matter at all, which sounds unlikely because on your shoulder you wear what has now become his signature, and he wouldn't do that to you"

"What is the other option?" she asked him.

"The other option is that you were more than just a mere number, he had plans for you. Believe me, the seal of yours does feature in his notes, but there's no extensive test subject report, I wonder why that is" he said, scratching his chin.

"So you want me to bare my soul to you?" she asked him, she seemed vulnerable.

"No, I want you to tell me about you and him, what it was about him" Naruto said, pausing for a while. "Or you"

She thought about it for a while, it seemed longer than what it really was, but then she sat down on a chair.

"You better give me a nice fucking after this" she told her, "Because this is going to make me really sad"

Naruto didn't say anything, there were things more important than sex, and finding a solution to the cursed seal would rank as one of them.

"I was orphaned when I was four. My mum was too drunk to care for me and she died, probably in a ditch" Anko said with a hint of disdain. "My dad was better, but he was a ninja, and I wanted to be one because of him" she continued, it was obvious who she was more fond of here. "He took care of me, and I remember the candies he brought me, and the dango" she said, maybe it was subconscious on her part, but she licked her lips when she said Dango, which caused Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Then I remember him dying, a mission went haywire I think, and he was done for, and I cried" she said. "I remember crying a lot, and being put in an orphanage, which I hated"

Naruto could sympathize with her on that.

"But I was smart, I'm not being arrogant" she told him. "I was really smart, I loved reading and I read vociferously" she told him, "See, I read enough to use big words like those"

"Stay on the topic Anko"

"Right, stop being such a hardass Naruto" she said sighing. "So I read and I read, and pretty soon I was ahead of the other kids. I wanted to be a ninja, but to enroll in the pre-academy was around four years away and at the age of five, fulfilling my dream was thirteen years away" she told him. "And that's what caused the resentment, I began lashing out, I had a few friends but by the time I was done, they weren't friends anymore"

Naruto nodded, asking her to go on with her story.

"Funny thing is I can't quite remember how I found him"

"You mean Orochimaru?"

Anko nodded. "I don't really remember, I remember that I showed up at the Hokage's office for having done something wrong, and he was there, and I think he liked what I said, because he asked the Hokage for me as a sort of apprentice, someone to train"

Naruto knew that Anko was smart, again, not as smart as him and no one could ever be as smart or as humble as he was, but she was plenty smart. It was a sure thing that Orochimaru had seen something in her that was similar to his upbringing as a child, he was an orphan as well, and he was also way ahead of everyone else at his age. It wasn't a lowly achievement to be recognized as the genius of the Legendary Three.

"I was hooked after that" she told him, smiling wistfully. "He was like this incredible source of knowledge, and he was really patient" she told him. Naruto had a hard time believing that someone as maniacal as Orochimaru was also patient, but Anko didn't seem like the lying sort to him.

"Is that it, is that all he was?" Naruto asked her, hoping that she'd give him more than that. "Patient?"

Anko shook her head. "I was getting to that" she said, with a huff. "He was also secretive, he spent a lot of time doing things that according to him were not fit to share with me, a child" she told him. "I should have known" she said shaking her head. "If I was smarter, I would have figured it out"

"Anything else you remember about him?" Naruto asked her.

"He was resentful" she told him. "I know he likes to think that he hid it really well, but he never did. He was not happy with being in the position he was, he wanted to be at the top, like Minato Namikaze, you know, your dad"

"Did you know he was my dad before I showed you this mansion?"

"Anyone with half a brain could figure out your parentage, but I never knew that he was sweet on Kushina" she told him.

"Let's get back to this thing" Naruto told her, he didn't particularly want to bring his parents into the conversation. "You said there was resentment"

"A lot of it" Anko said nodding. "I mean that man hated your father, it was hard not to pick it up" she continued. "It wasn't like your dad was fond of him too, because things seemed cold between them, but they did maintain a civil relationship, and it left the Third in an awkward position as the Hokage's adviser and Orochimaru's teacher"

"You picked up on all of this?" Naruto asked her, sounding impressed.

"Don't sound too impressed, anyone could have, but I was the only one close enough. By this point, his other teammates were already gone. They said that Jiraiya was off gallivanting with whores while Tsunade had hightailed it to the nearest casino. The only pride the Third Hokage could get as a teacher was seeing how well my master had done for himself"

"How did you feel about all this?" Naruto asked her.

"What do you think I felt like, I wanted my master to do well" she told him. "I sympathized with him, I had seen him work, the way he taught me, it was like no other, and despite the fact that I hate him, I'll still say that he made me the kunoichi I am today, and if it wasn't for him, I don't even think I would have come this far"

"If it wasn't for him, this wouldn't be as far as you can go, at least according to some sources" Naruto told her.

Anko scowled at him. "Are you making fun of me now?" she asked him.

"I'm making a point" he told her. She continued scowling at him and it was a while before she decided to get back to the matter at hand.

"I feel ashamed to say this, but I was in love with him"

Naruto raised his eyebrows at that.

"At least I thought I was" Anko continued. "I mean I was fucking thirteen years old, and love at that age is different than what it is now" she told him, her voice sounded pleading to him, it was almost like she was hoping he could understand this. "I dreamed about marrying him, I would ask him to take me as soon as I was eighteen years old, and things like that"

"Did he reciprocate this love?" Naruto asked her.

"I didn't tell him for a whole year" she said, she was starting to choke up. "And then I did, and he told me that I was a mere child, and he looked at me as a student, and nothing more, but-" she paused.

"But what?" pressing her seemed like the only prudent thing to do at this point.

"I still remember this like it was yesterday. He told me that things could change between us, and then he told me that I needed to be strong enough for him, that's where this comes into play" she told him, tracing her hand over the seal.

Naruto was suddenly wracked with guilt. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to make her relive anymore of it because he could tell that she was about to break down.

He got up and closed near her, she looked at him with a strange expression on her face, but before she could say anything, Naruto brought his shoulders around her and enveloped her into a hug. He tried putting as much warmth as he could in that one hug, telling her that he understood, at least a little bit of what she felt like.

"Thanks for that" she told him after they finally stopped hugging. "But I need to let this out, he gave me the seal, and it knocked me unconscious"

Naruto nodded, that was something that still happened. "When I came to, I was in my bed, and I was naked. I felt this evil energy come off me and I knew in that moment that something was wrong, and then he came"

This was the denouement, what he had really wanted to hear.

"He asked me to join him, because he was deserting the village"

"Why didn't you?" Naruto asked her.

"Because for the first time, I saw him for what he really was" she said to him. "I sat there, covered in sheets as he caressed my hands, and told me about how he had done some experiments but they had accused him of far worse, and how the only tie he had to the village was me, and I saw him for the manipulating snake that he was, I didn't know why it took me so long, I was so much smarter than that" she told him as she finally broke into tears, Naruto moved in again but she pushed him off.

"I told him no" she said to him, having stopped her crying, and she sounded really proud of that. "I told him that the village came before all else, and that's when he stopped manipulating me, and activated the torture device on the seal" she told him. And her face hardened.

"He told me that I would be nothing without him, and I told him that I was going to prove him wrong, and that's what I've been trying to do ever since then" she said, "And that's all I can tell you about our story, because I was not privy, nor do I wish to be, to everything else that transpired between him and the Third Hokage" she said before getting up. "I need to go"

"No" Naruto said holding her hands, enjoying their warmth.

"Have I told you how fucked up I think this is, the fact that we-?" she asked him trailing off.

"Several times" he told her, before moving in and kissing her, he had kissed her several times before but this had to be the most passionate kiss he had ever initiated with her.

"What do you want?" he asked her as he took his shirt off. She saw him and aped him, taking her clothes off.

"I want to forget" she told him. Naruto smiled.

"Then let's go and break in the bedroom"

-x-

Naruto came to the next morning, and Naruto was glad that his sleep cycle was restored. He stared at the naked form of Anko, they had tired each other out last night, and she wore a smile on her face, her eyes were still closed. He hoped that it was because of dreams of what they had done together last night.

"Stop staring at my face, I'm a light sleeper" she mumbled, and Naruto smiled before kissing her hands.

"I'd appreciate it if you could kiss me a little lower than that" she said, opening her eyes. She had been awake for quite some time.

_**"Good morning sir**" _a voice called out, and Anko let a startled cry. _**"Mam"**_ the voice added.

"Naruto, what the hell is that voice?" she asked him, she sounded alarmed.

_**"No need to be alarmed my lady" **_the voice that sounded suspiciously like Sakura said to her. _**"I am extremely sorry sir, I have only recently become functional at this house and it took me a while before I realized that you had company"**_

"Eh" Naruto said. "I was probably going to bring her into the fold eventually Ai" Naruto said to her. "Don't feel too bad about it"

"Ai?" Anko asked with a still raised voice. "What the hell is Ai, where is her voice coming from?" she asked him.

_**"I am called Ai as it is a short form of Artifical Intelligence" **_Ai told her. _**"I was created by Naruto Uzumaki, and am currently running a build of version 1.2" **_she told Anko.

"Wait a second" Anko said. "Artificial Intelligence is a thing of fiction, there is no way that it exists in real life"

"Ai" Naruto said to the artificial intelligence. "Show her"

That was all he had to say because immediately after that, there was a picture of Anko's cursed seal that was projected in front of her. It looked like it was three dimensional, and that was because it was. Naruto had been working on this thing on the side for quite a while, as his love for holograms was never quite gone.

"Go ahead" he said looking at Anko who was still staring at the cursed seal. "Try touching it, slide it around" he told her.

Anko reached out and touched it, before flipping it around. She let out a squeal of what was horror mixed with delight as the hologram rotated.

"Ai combines my chakra, my sealing knowledge and a slightly expensive computer" Naruto told her. "It's true Chakratec, and it won't be my first one" he told her.

"Naruto" Anko said in slight awe as she continued rotating the cursed seal. "This is-"

"I know, it's pretty incredible, and I can't believe this is happening, but I'm bringing you into the fold" he told her.

"The fold?" she asked him, stopping her machinations with the hologram and turning around to face him. She was still naked and she had a look of curiosity on her face, two of Naruto's greatest vices combined, it was quite potent.

"This really began two days ago" he told her.

**Flashback, Two Days Ago.**

_**"I found out that we need to conduct experiments and see for ourselves because theoretical knowledge can only lead us so far sir, and maybe we need to give this more resources than we are at the moment and put everything else on hold, and that includes uranium"**_

Naruto couldn't help but think about the fact that he needed more resources when he came back from his talk with Jiraiya. He realized what it was that was haunting the old man, it was loneliness, it haunted all of them, the best of them. The expression was lonely at the top after all, but Naruto didn't want to be that guy. He wanted to have people he could trust. He knew that he wanted to let his name resonate with the rest of the world for ages and ages to come, but it was not going to be easy if he was doing it alone. Which was where he came up with a plan.

Over the years he had lived, he had realized that his fight was with war, and not everyone was to blame for the trouble that was caused in this world. He didn't know if true peace was a fool's pursuit, he had heard about his father and his godfather aspiring for it, and perhaps it was fitting that he should aspire for something similar, create a utopia where there was no hunger, or fear, or war. If it was impossible to create Utopia, he was going to come as close to it as he possibly could, and with that, plans began forming in his head.

"Ai" he began. "Most of this village is filled with shit, but there have to be people you can trust here right, like the old man, or Jiraiya, they've done shit in the past but they've been honest with me for a while now, do you know anyone else I can trust like that?" he asked her.

_**"Why sir, are you planning on revealing to them the intricate details of your research?" **_she asked him.

"I won't tell everyone everything" Naruto said to her. "But I will tell them a lot of things, and they are going to help me out with stuff. Take Sakura and Shikamaru, my teammates, both of them are trustworthy people and are fucking smart, as is Anko, they are the kind of people who'd excel in a research oriented role"

"Anko and Sakura are fine, but isn't Nara a bit lazy sire?"

"Don't underestimate him Ai, he'll get more work done staring at clouds than Anko and Sakura will running about, trust me, he can't be too good with the science stuff, but with all the planning and handling my business, I think he can do that well. I reckon with these three people in the fold, we can juggle our ninja duties and our role in ChakraTek" he told her.

_**"That's a good idea sir, and I do like the name you've given to it. The Fold...it's got a nice ring to it"**_

**Present Day**

"And so that's it, The fold" Naruto told her. "I want to ask you, would you like to join?"

Anko just stared at him.

"And what exactly is this fold?"

"You know I'm rich right?" he told her. She nodded.

"Yes, you told me, you got a nice inheritance" she said to him.

"That was false, I actually make most of my money off teargas grenades"

Anko's mouth was wide open. "Holy shit" she said, not even hiding her surprise as she jumped up and down, and Naruto was treated to her bouncing breasts. "You're the guy who made the crybaby?" she asked him. "That thing is a life saver"

"So that name actually caught on eh?" he asked her. "The crybaby?" he scratched his head. Apparently people preferred informal nicknames he gave his products over the technical names some other people preferred to give out.

"You make those?" she asked him. "Holy shit, I can't believe it"

"Would you like to see how I make them?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"If you made something like that, I have no doubt, you made something like the Crybaby, but my question is why don't you sell stuff like this, can you imagine how much money you'll make?" she asked him.

"I don't want Konoha to benefit too much and upset the balance of power, because I know what it's really going to be used for, and what I want it to be used for is different" he told her. She looked at him with some curiosity, silently urging him to tell her how he looked at it.

"I envision a world of peace where hidden villages are removed completely, all that remains is you and me and the rest of the world, peaceful, and not governed by one single person but by people we chose" he told her.

"I want to make my name" he told her. "I want to establish that world, I want to give people a choice, a right to decide, if there is going to be peace, then I am going to take it by force" he told her, she rose up as Naruto continued his speech. Neither of them knew that this was his first rendition of what was going to be a very, very famous speech.

"Yesterday you told me that you want to make a name for yourself too, you want to show him that you are something without him, and you are too hated in this hellhole, they discriminate against you" he told her, her face remained expressionless as he said all this. "Then make a name for yourself as my partner in crime, and business, help me establish this order, help me end misery, yours, mine, and the rest of the world's misery" he told her. "Stand beside me and help me do it"

He stared at her, and it was around five minutes before she finally responded, kissing Naruto on the mouth.

"Was that a really elaborate method of asking me out as your girlfriend, because that worked" she told him as she kissed him again. "It was some speech alright" she told him.

"Answer the question Anko, you want to help me establish order or not?" Anko smiled and it didn't take long for her response.

"Yes, and don't worry too much about me as your girlfriend, I'm not too possessive, and I don't mind sharing" she told him as she winked.

"I don't want you to be my girlfriend" he told her. "I enjoy our current relationship as it is, giving it a name complicates it"

"Good" she said to him as she kissed him again, their kiss deepened and before he knew it, she threw him on the bed before climbing on him. "Now, can I ask you a question?"

"What is that?" Naruto asked her, running his hands over her body, enjoying how they felt.

"Would you like to come into my folds?"

-x-

Naruto didn't quite know how it happened, but over the next week, even as he busied himself with working on his projects and the cursed seal, while spending some deciding just how much of a role Anko was going to have with his company and what she was going to do as part of the ChakraTek initiative, Anko and he became housemates.

It had been a while since he'd let anyone in, after Mari, but Anko was different. She knew who he was, what he was about and what he wanted to achieve, and it didn't bother her, because one way or another, she was in the same boat. However she was quite intelligent, especially when it came to poisons and herbs, and she was going to help him out in the biology department, which she was well versed in due to being a torture expert, also because of having something that temporarily altered her own genetic make-up on her (the cursed seal)

One thing led to another and soon Anko decided that she wanted to be a part of the company for real, so she sold off her modest flat and spent all that money as a buy in, according to Naruto's calculations that gave her around 5% of the company, it wasn't a lot and he had actually given it to her for cheap because he was richer than that, but he didn't want to make her feel too small and that 5% was a nice, round number. Obviously she didn't have any other house, and Naruto had absolutely no problem letting her share with him, because it meant that their activities were going to be nightly, and he was more than happy with that arrangement.

Anko was a fascinating woman, and maybe it was all the 'baring her soul' but she and Naruto became very good friends, he wondered if this was what it was like. Their friendship was not conventional because of all the added sex they were having, but it was still kind of nice to have her around, and she even made the coffee (and was much better than him at it) and often gave him ideas when he was stuck in a rut.

Naruto realized that if he wanted to establish peace, he was going to have to unite everyone together, and that meant that he was going to have to wage one last war. He knew it was inevitable, someday there was going to be another war, there always is one lurking right around the corner and he hoped that he would be well prepared to handle the war.

Once that was done he could focus on making things better for other people, and that would be enough for him to leave a stamp on the world. People would probably tell him that what he dreamed of was noble, but really it was motivated by a selfish desire to make an impression so solid that generations wouldn't forget about it in the future, and Anko was one of the first people to help him with that.

He was still in bed as he thought about all of this, Anko was beside him, and he knew for sure she was asleep. She had her hands full with the interrogation department which kept her in the village, and they were currently trying to extract information from Mizuki, information that Naruto knew didn't exist, and told her as much. However the Hokage and the rest of Anko's department thought that it would be worth a shot that they could glean a lot more into how Orochimaru operated.

That was one of the main things he was going to have to take care of. This world had a lot of powerful, notorious criminals. He could think of two major ones that came from Konoha, one was Orochimaru and the other was Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was a complete unknown, maybe he was still out there somewhere, he certainly hadn't acted against Konoha, and no hunter squad had ever found him, which was interesting in and of itself because usually the squad was really good and more often than not, they found who they were looking for.

The fact that he had eliminated the most powerful existing clan all by himself probably spoke volumes of just how dangerous he was. Naruto almost respected Itachi to some level, he was also hailed as a genius, and it was disturbing how the so called geniuses were the ones who ended up being Konoha's greatest enemies, in a better, more positive world both of them would probably have been great Hokages on their own right.

Sasuke Uchiha was another unknown. There was no doubt that he was talented, he was skilled beyond his other peers, but he was also probably insane, and Naruto didn't have to know the guy personally to deduce that, because it reflected in his eyes. His one goal was to kill Itachi, and Naruto kind of hoped that both the brothers would off himself.

He was immersed in his thoughts when suddenly he felt a soft hand on his face, Anko had woken up.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

A lot of things was what Naruto wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to bother her. "How do you want to spend the day, isn't it your day off?" he asked her.

"Naruto, as much as I'd like to have sex with you all day and not do anything else, I think today is reserved for someone else" she told him, sounding apologetic.

Naruto hadn't discussed terms of their new relationships, but he had hoped that their relationship was based on a mutual understanding, she was free to do as she pleased and he was free to do as he pleased, and they'd still stay friends and it would never get in the way.

"If you want to have sex with someone else, don't sound so guilty, it's fine, I don't mind" he told her.

Anko laughed when she heard that.

"I know this is going to feed into that male fantasy of yours Naruto, but I wasn't lying the other day when I told you I don't mind sharing, and you have kinda ruined me for everyone else, it wouldn't feel as good with anyone else" she told him pouting. "I was actually talking about Nai-chan"

From the few weeks he had known her, he knew Nai-chan was Kurenai Yuuhi, the hot Genjutsu mistress of the leaf.

"I didn't know you were into sleeping with women" he said jokingly.

"I am" she said and Naruto had a shocked look on his face, which made her laugh.

"Kurenai isn't though, I love her and we might be really great friends and partners and everything, but she's always going to be my best friend" Anko told him and Naruto nodded.

"She's really hot right, will you still feel that way if I were to sleep with her?" he asked her, again jokingly.

"If you sleep with her, you're going to have to deal with her boyfriend" she told him.

Naruto knew about Asuma and Kurenai, and he might be someone who would sleep with anyone who was hot, it was a rule to not sleep with women who were already spoken for, he nodded and told Anko that he wouldn't dream of doing something like that.

"She feels out of the loop recently, she doesn't understand what caused me to move in with you" Anko told her.

"I didn't know that our move was so public"

"Naruto, this isn't that big a place, and we're both famous people with mostly negative reputations, don't you think people are talking about it?" she asked him as she kissed him on the lips, a brief peck and then got up to get dressed.

"Hold on" Naruto said getting up with her and following her into the bathroom. "What else are they talking about?"

"Nothing, you know, just random stuff" she said staring at the mirror and trying to correct her messy hair.

"Come on, you have to tell me" he told her.

"Naruto" she said turning around and looking him in the eye, Naruto wondered how she could be naked in front of him and not feel any shame, even Mari wasn't that bold. "If you want to unify the world, which by the way is very ambitious, you need to have good spies, if you're so out of touch with the people, then how the hell are you going to help unite them?" she asked her.

"I'll look into that" Naruto told her, "Now are you going to tell me what they talk about?"

"Well" she said sliding her fishnet top on. "They're talking about how you're living in the mansion and how you were able to afford a mansion that big, apparently the civilian council is making a great furor over it, they don't want you to get anything of that sort, and they are also miffed because generally property transfer and things of that nature aren't taken care of by The Hokage, even when it comes to ninjas"

Naruto was angry at that, he could deal with the blind hatred most of the populace had for him, but this was getting to be too much for him, he just stood there, feeling rage and bewilderment at the same time, Anko had already put on the rest of her clothes before he came to and she kissed him on the lips again.

"Naruto, don't let them get to you" she told him. "The matter has been sorted out as far as I can tell, The Hokage told the civilian council with as much secrecy as he could that the mansion was already yours a long time ago"

"I can't believe how much they hate me, I didn't know it was possible" he told her honestly, which caused her to laugh.

"Naruto, don't let it bother you okay?" she told him. "Trust me, when you've been hated for a long time, there's going to be a time when it's going to roll off you, I know, it only took me around twenty five years to get there" she told him. "Plus f you're really planning on doing what you're planning on doing, it's going to be tough not to have haters, so take this as future glory practice, alright?" she told him. It was amazing how she knew just the thing that made him feel better.

"I have to go, see you later" she told him as she rushed downstairs, heading out.

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" he asked her.

"Nope" she told him.

_**"Have A Good Day with Kurenai Yuuhi, Lady Anko" **_Ai called out to her which made her jump.

"Naruto" Anko said as Naruto came downstairs to see her out. "This whole omnipotent around the house thing is starting to freak me out, can't you give her a body?" she asked Naruto, who immediately fell into thought.

"Bye" Anko's voice called out as the door shut. He had hoped that they could spend the whole time doing amorous things but now she had left him to spend time with her friend, which meant that he had a whole lot of nothing to do with his time.

"Maybe we should look into giving you a body Ai" Naruto told her.

_**"If you are indeed giving me a body, I prefer you give me an attractive female form because I'm sure that's how I feel**_" Ai told Naruto, who laughed.

"I was thinking of giving you the body of a fat butler Ai, but thanks for that"

_**"That is a joke, it's good that my joke recognition seems to work really well" **_Ai said to him, which only caused him to laugh harder.

"I don't know, but I do think I have some ideas for you Ai, we'll see" Naruto told her.

_**"There is a visitor at your door" **_Ai told him. _**"I believe you know her very well, her name is Mari Fukui, you're going to want to see this sir"**_

Naruto froze when he heard that, he hadn't heard that in a while. It had been almost a year and a few months, he had almost forgotten about her completely, and so of course luck had to throw him a curveball and bring her back to rehash all those memories.

When she had first left him Naruto had wanted to hurt her, he figured he'd waltz over in front of her home with two or three women on his arm and make her feel jealous, but he'd restrained to keeping his activities private because he didn't want to make himself look like a fool.

_**"Well sir, she is waiting" **_Ai told him. Naruto grumbled before opening the door and heading out to the gates, and he was surprised to see Anko already there, and Kurenai was there too, and so was Mari.

"Who the hell are you?" Anko asked her as Naruto came down the slope towards the gate of the mansion.

"She's friendly Anko" Naruto told her. "Hello Kurenai-san" he said to her politely, Kurenai smiled and mumbled something before deciding that looking in any direction apart from Anko and Mari was the right thing to do.

"Hello Naruto" Mari told him, Naruto wanted to punch himself for realizing that he missed the sound of her voice, everything about it. "New girlfriend?" she asked him. She seemed sadder than usual, her eyes were red and it was obvious that she was crying.

"Oh I'm a woman" Anko told her. "Who the hell are you?" she asked him. She then turned towards Naruto. "Is she the ex you told me about Naruto, she seems like it"

Naruto had told her about Mari the day she had moved in, it seemed fair to share everything because she had shared everything with him. He'd never told her a name though, because he didn't feel like it was going to come up.

"Anko, you go and spend time with Kurenai-san" Naruto told her. "Doing whatever it is you do"

"Are you going to be fine?" she asked him with genuine concern, and Naruto was moved by that, he didn't say anything except nodding.

"Good" Anko told him. "And this is for you" she said looking at Mari as she walked over to Naruto and grabbed his butt, before planting a kiss on his lips. From the corner of his eyes he saw Kurenai and Mari's eyes widen. Anko kissed him for a whole minute before she released him and then skipped over to a shell-shocked Kurenai and grabbed her hands, before flickering away.

"She's feisty" Mari said appreciatively, "I like her" she concluded.

Women are fascinating creatures, here Anko had pretty much insulted her and Mari was talking about how much she liked her.

"You do realize that she insulted you right?" Mari nodded at that.

"Yes" she said. "But she is perfect for you, you always seemed like you had a thing for the feisty girls, maybe that's why you were into me" she told him wistfully.

She was bringing up bad memories now and Naruto's voice hardened when he heard that. "I was into you because I thought you were intelligent, unlike any other girl and you accepted me for me, I thought I was in love with you" he told her.

She sniffled her nose when she heard that, it was really red, another trademark sign that she either had a cold or that she was crying, but by her demeanor it was obvious that it was the latter.

"Don't make me feel badder than I already feel about it Naruto" she told him, with pain in her voice. "I already know just how much of an idiot I am, and what a big mistake I made, it takes losing something sometimes to remind you of it's value"

Naruto wanted to feel happy at having been proved wrong when he had thought about this, how she'd regret it one day, he just didn't expect her to start regretting it so soon. He didn't though, he didn't feel much of anything.

"I blamed you Naruto, for things that I soon realized were not in your control, I kept thinking about all those times we shared together, and I wondered if you were putting up an act, maybe I should have been smarter and realized that it wasn't going to be that way" she told him. "I should have realized that you weren't faking it, but it took me a long time, six months ago I came to a decision that I was wrong about you, and I wanted to win you back"

"Is that what this is then?" Naruto asked her harshly. "You're trying to win me back?"

"Not anymore" she told him. "Seeing that woman today, I realized that I've lost you forever, and you've moved on, which is a good thing because it's time I move on too"

"Why are you here Mari?" Naruto asked her, he wanted her to get to the point.

She laughed. "Sorry, I tend to digress sometimes, you know that" she told him. Naruto nodded, it was something that he used to find adorable. "My family was killed Naruto" she told him.

Naruto stared at her, he had a stone faced expression which turned to one of shock. "It happened two weeks ago" she continued, "The funeral was yesterday, my mom and dad were travelling together in the caravan and-" she paused as she broke into tears again.

Naruto didn't know what to do, was he going to stand there, or was he going to comfort her. The last year had changed him, he'd opened up again and felt great about it. He realized that he was not going to let what happened with Mari hold him back, and rushed forward to comfort her, however she brushed him off.

"She'll be mad" Mari told her as she wagged her finger, even as there were tears in her eyes she let out a laugh, which caused Naruto to laugh. Mari had always been someone that was amusing and not because of their stupidity.

"Is there anything I can do?" Naruto asked her, and Mari shook her head.

"Not really, I'm taking over their business, but not here, I'm leaving" she told him, Naruto nodded, he understood why she was doing something like this. "This place holds too many bad memories" she told him. "I just came over to do this" she said as she kissed him on the lips.

It was a brief peck, as innocent as they came, and Naruto was not going to begrudge her that. "I really wanted to do that" she told him.

"Where were your parents killed?" he asked her.

"On the way to The Wave country, there have been a lot of incidents there, I warned them about it" she told him. "But they didn't listen"

"If I ever go there, I'll find the bandits and avenge your parents if you'd like that" Naruto told her, which made Mari laugh again.

"Don't be silly Naruto" she told him. "I just wanted to say goodbye, and apologize" she told him. "For being an idiot"

"Apology accepted" Naruto told her, instantly feeling lighter than before, like an invisible load he didn't know was on his chest was lifted. "And it's okay, we're all idiots, although not me, I'm a fucking genius" he said, which made her laugh again.

"Promise me something Naruto" she told him. "Don't close yourself off, be honest with this girl"

'You have no idea how much she knows already' Naruto thought to himself. "Can I drop you off somewhere?" he asked her.

"I'll see myself home, Naruto" she told him as she turned around and begin walking away from him. "Have a nice life" she said to him.

"You have a nice life too" Naruto called out to her, and she slowly disappeared from view.

-x-

Today was Monday, which meant it was time for Naruto to find out which poor son of a bitch was saddled with his team, because looking at his two teammates and himself, he knew that whoever it was, he or she was going to have a tough time dealing with the team.

"Team 7" he said as he flickered into the designated training ground where they were supposed to meet up. Sakura and Shikamaru were already there. Shikamaru was looking as lazy as he always looked, he was prone on the ground staring at the sky. Naruto had heard that Shikamaru was a big fan of astronomy and had a telescope, maybe he was looking at the stars, kind of hard during the day.

Sakura was looking as ravishing as ever, her clothes had changed and revealed her impressive cleavage even more. "Sakura, looking as ravishing as ever" he told her, which caused her to giggle. "Did you wear that for me?" he asked her.

"Why don't you come closer if you want to find out?" she asked him. Naruto decided to oblige her and stepped close but before he could come any closer, she grabbed his hand and felt his strong muscles. Naruto was proud of his physique, he hated physical activity but he maintained his body because he knew how important it was to do so as a ninja and also as a tool for impressing women.

"Don't come any closer than that" she told him in a slight whisper. "If you want to see what's under my clothes, you're going to have to work harder than that Naruto" she said. "Nice muscles" she said giving his arm a squeeze.

"Your flirtation makes me really uncomfortable" Shikamaru piped in. "Can you please do this somewhere else, perhaps in a room?" he asked them. Sakura giggled again.

"Does that make you feel uncomfortable Shikamaru?" Naruto asked her. "Come on, you're a guy right? Don't tell me you don't find Sakura ravishing too"

"For your information, I have a girlfriend" Shikamaru told her, Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura nodded to confirm it.

"He has been seen canoodling with Shiho, of the Cryptology Department" Sakura told him. "I think they make a cute couple, especially when she takes those glasses off" she told him.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked her. "So Shikamaru, how's the sex?" he asked him. Sakura had a scandalized look on her face while Shikamaru had the same, bored expression on his face.

"The sex is perfectly average" he told Naruto, "Just the way I like it"

Naruto and Sakura laughed when they heard that. Naruto wondered if he could trust his team enough to bring them into the fold, he certainly hoped so.

"What a great team" a voice called out as Naruto and Sakura whipped their heads in the direction from which the voice was coming. Shikamaru couldn't be bothered to move even one bit. A bearded man stepped out, he had a cigarette in his mouth and Naruto recognized him instantly, he had seen him several times before, it was Asuma Sarutobi, a great ninja in his own right, the son of the Third Hokage.

"Two of them are just dying to rip each other's clothes off and the third one couldn't be bothered to be bothered" he told them as he smiled. "We are going to have a lot of fun together Team 7" he told them.

Naruto smiled, the man was probably right. They were going to have a lot of fun, he sure was.

-x-

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Shit, you try writing 10,000 words at once.<strong>

**Now here are a few things I'd like to address. The 'fold' is obviously not Naruto's harem, as Shikamaru is going to be in it, as is Sakura, but there is room for few more, so I would like your suggestions on who you'd like to see in 'the fold' working together with Naruto, because I think Naruto's Team ChakraTek is going to be really awesome.**

**Tell me who you'd like to see in 'the fold' and how they can contribute, I look forward to your input because this thing wasn't supposed to be more than a plot bunny and I take these into consideration far more than I do with any of my other stories, so you might see your ideas make it in here and receive the credit you're due.**

**Now some of you are going to have a problem with the kind of open relationship Naruto has with Anko, and to them I'd like to say, don't. The one problem with Naruto/Harem stories is that I've never been able to reconcile with the fact that how Naruto can sleep with multiple women but all the women are supposed to only love him and fuck him, it's unfair, of course Naruto won't have a Harem but he's going to be sleeping with women concurrently, that's just the way it is.**

**The scene with Mari was basically a goodbye to her character, if you want her in the worst way, maybe she'll make a comeback again. It's kinda weird writing a goodbye for someone who was in two chapters but it felt right to do so and so I did it.**

**I want to take some time to talk about forgiveness, because it feels great and what is better than reading some random dude giving you life advice, but if our world was far more forgiving, our life would be better off for it.**

**Keep writing reviews for this chapter and show your support, I know not much happened this chapter but things will pick up from here hopefully.**

**Read this story, review it, favorite it, put it on your alert list.**

**Now some review responses.**

**Q. When is Shikamaru going to lose to Naruto in Shogi?**

**A. Soon.**

**Q. Aren't Anko's eyes brown, not green?**

**A. They are, honest mistake.**

**Q. Will Naruto bang a bunch of important characters?**

**A. Probably not as many as you think, but these are not all the people he's going to bang. He's very promiscuous so don't put it past him. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Before I start this story, I'd like to give a shout-out to Keyser.S. He left me a review asking me if I was going to continue my bad habit of not finishing my stories, which not only made me laugh at how true it was, but also made me bow my head down in shame and finish this chapter and think of writing the next one.**

**See, your reviews DO matter.**

**Adult Language and Stuff ahead, please read at your own discretion and don't read it unless you're eighteen.**

* * *

><p>"I'm home" a familiar voice called out. Naruto whipped his head around, he had spent the last five hours on a desk, slumped over a diagram of the Cursed Seal, trying to figure out what it was that made the whole thing tick, and he wasn't having much success. He looked around to see and it was Anko, her eyes were droopy, she was just as tired as him.<p>

"Hey" Naruto said to her as she walked towards him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before moving away again, telling him that she was going to change her clothes into something that she could wear at night. Naruto smirked because generally Anko wore nothing at night.

He was slightly disappointed when he saw her wearing a nightdress, despite it being even skimpier than her regular outfit, she looked at the disappointment on his face and grinned. "Sorry Naruto, but today was a really tiresome day, can we cuddle instead?" she asked him. Naruto nodded, before deciding that even he was done for the day and that his work was done for the day.

They found themselves in bed, sharing a blanket.

"Cold night" Naruto said to Anko, who nodded.

"Tell me about it" she told him. "It's going to snow, I can feel it"

"It never snows in Konoha Anko, I don't think that has ever happened" Naruto told her. "But anyway, enough about that, tell me about Mizuki, I heard you guys are questioning him in your department, is it going anywhere?"

Anko groaned. "The bastard doesn't even talk Naruto, Ibiki wants to turn the torture up to eleven tomorrow, he's the reason I'm so tired" she told him.

"You get tired of torturing people?" Naruto asked her. "I thought you liked torturing people"

Anko had a wry smile on her face when she heard that. "Yes, but it's possible to get tired of doing something you love too, I love fucking, and today I'm tired to even do that"

Naruto nodded, she did have a point there.

"Did you get anywhere with the cursed seal?" she asked him. Naruto shook his head.

"I've been reading on it, but I'm missing something, I don't know what it is, I don't even know if there is a solution. It's just that Orochimaru kept changing the designs, I really hope he's standardized something by now" he told her, trying to sound a little apologetic.

"I thought you were a super genius who could solve any problems, because that's what you told me yesterday"

Naruto gulped, maybe he should only boast if he had the goods to back it up from the next time. "Yeah, I am, but it takes time to do things, and Asuma is a real slave driver, he doesn't really give us much time to do anything else"

"Quit whining Naruto, welcome to the life of a genin, you are at the bottom of the barrel, you are going to have to work hard" she told him.

"I know, I know" Naruto said to her. "It's just that I don't see the point of working your Genin to the death, are you sure Kurenai didn't put Asuma up to this?" Naruto asked her.

He had asked her this question before, actually in the five days he had been a member of the team, it seemed like this question came up a lot more often that Naruto liked to admit.

"For the millionth time" Anko said ruffling Naruto's hair. "She hasn't told him anything, she actually doesn't even care about who I live with as long as I'm happy"

"Are you happy, with this arrangement?" Naruto asked her.

She looked at him, there was a look in her eyes that Naruto couldn't quite describe. She kept looking at him for a while before smiling and resting her head on his chest. "I'm fucking ecstatic" she told him. "Not only is the, you know" she said winking and letting out a slow whistle, "But you're a great friend too, and I'm glad that you pestered me enough to share my secret with you, because it makes me feel so much better" she told him. "Honestly"

"I suppose that's a good thing, but there's more, before we go to sleep" Naruto told her, which made Anko groan.

"Seriously Naruto, if you're planning on keeping me up, you might as well just have sex with me" she told him,

"No seriously, this is important, listen up"

Anko sat up a bit. "Is this about 'The Fold'?" she asked him. "Which I might add, is an extremely stupid way if you think about it for even a little bit"

"Forget the name" Naruto told her, "I want to talk about what you're going to help me in, I know you've been giving me some ideas here and there, but you do own 5% of the company, so you're going to have to chip in with a lot more"

"Naruto, I'm pretty busy with my day job, how do you expect me to help you more than I already am?" she asked him.

"I'm not asking you to quit your job, I'm asking you to help with my biology division" Naruto told her. She looked at him intrigued when he mentioned that.

"A biology division?" she asked him.

"We've already spoken about this, but the more I think about it, the more genetic engineering fascinates me, but that's not my field primarily" Naruto told her. "I'm a mechanics and electrical guy, but if I want to do what I want to do, I need a biology department, just imagine making medicines that cure disease faster, that could give us such a gigantic influx of wealth that we'd have more money than we'd ever know what to do with, and apart from that, if there was a way to actually do it without any harmful side effects, we'd be pretty great in a fight too" Naruto told her.

Anko thought about it for a bit, Naruto couldn't help but be attracted to her. It hadn't taken him long to realize that Anko was very, very intelligent, and he found that incredibly sexy about her.

"Look, I can help with that, but not if I'm alone, is there anyone else you have in your mind?" she asked him.

Naruto nodded, he had thought about it for a bit, and realized that Sakura was someone who'd fit right in the biology division. She was quite trustworthy from what Naruto had seen, plus she seemed like she was gifted with understanding of the human body, which meant that she'd make a great medic in the future, and Naruto thought that was worth having on his team. He told Anko all of that.

"This Sakura girl, you're talking about Sakura Haruno, the top Kunoichi of the class?" Anko asked him. "They're saying good things about her in our department, people say that she's gonna go quite far"

"That's good then, she's also pretty attractive and I totally want to sleep with her" Naruto told her, winking, which made Anko laugh.

"You know, if she's too attractive, maybe I'll end up sleeping with her first" she told him.

"Maybe she's not into girls"

"Maybe she is, if she is, then you're done, because I'm much more sexier than you Naruto" Anko told him with a foxy grin.

"If that's the case then maybe I'll join you" Naruto said to her, as he drifted close to her. "Just imagine, the three of us, in one bed" he said to her, smiling as he heard her take a sharp breath in.

"Isn't that a bit too kinky?" she asked him, her face moving closer to his, they were almost touching lips now.

"Not really" Naruto whispered. "Maybe she'd appreciate that a lot"

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea" Anko told him as she grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

-x-

"Are you going to wake them up or should I do the honors?" Shikamaru Nara asked Sakura Haruno, he sounded like he'd rather be anywhere else, there were clothes strewn about, and in the room they were in, which Sakura realized was the master bedroom because of it's size, were Naruto and Anko, presumably naked under the sheets and cuddled together.

"I can't believe he's sleeping with Anko, apparently she's really good in bed" Sakura told Shikamaru, she couldn't help but admire the way Anko's face looked as she was sleeping.

"Yes" Shikamaru said dully. "She's a very attractive woman, she's the kind of woman who'd make women who don't sleep with women, sleep with women" he told her. "Should I come up with a better tongue twister or are you going to wake these two up, there are a million places I'd like to be and being in another man's bedroom while he's naked with his girlfriend is not on the list"

_**"I am extremely sorry for my sir's behaviour" **_a voice called out. **"_He told me not to disturb him and let him wake naturally, but he also told me to open the door when the two of you showed up because you were invited by him" _**

Shikamaru just stood there, the voice made Sakura jump, but Shikamaru just stood there. It was a whole minute before he finally decided to look around, as lazily as he could before asking "What was that?"

"He told us about this remember, he had some sort of amazing thing to show us and that it was going to blow our minds?" Sakura asked him. "It is disturbing how much she sounds like me" Sakura told him.

_**"Oh, you do remember Sakura Haruno, about the time Naruto had recorded some sentences, he told you that he needed it for some sort of project, well, I am the project, so do not be alarmed, this is after all a modified version of your voice" **_

"That's all well and good" Shikamaru told her, "But do you mind telling us who you are?"

_**"My designation is not clear, my master didn't really have a name for me, he and Mistress Anko just call me Ai, so that is what you should call me too"**_

While they were talking to each other, Anko had woken up and was now looking at them with an alarmed expression on her face.

"What the fuck?" she asked her, which made everyone in the room jump and also made Naruto stir.

"I'm out of here, that's it" Shikamaru told Sakura and practically ran out the door, Sakura watched him leave with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"You must be Sakura Haruno, can you leave the room and let me change, because we have somethings we'd like to discuss"

-x-

"I completely forgot about calling you guys" Naruto said, looking sheepish. "I am so sorry"

"I understand completely, if I was in your position, I'd probably forget to breathe" Shikamaru told him. Naruto smiled, while Sakura and Anko raised their eyebrows.

"I'm just sayin" Shikamaru said defensively before looking in a completely different direction. It was a rare occurrence for Team 7 but they had been given the day off and Naruto had called them here because he wanted to discuss something with them. They were currently sitting at the breakfast table, eating their breakfast.

"You're funny" Anko told him, her tone was dry.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked them both, not wanting to stray away from the topic of discussion.

"Well, we wanted to talk about The Fold" Anko told her. Shikamaru and Sakura looked at each other, with confused expressions on their faces. Naruto just looked like he had won a bet.

"I told you that these guys wouldn't understand it this way, you have to explain everything to them" he told her, before getting up from his chair and proceeding to do just that, explain everything.

**Half An Hour Later**

Shikamaru had an open mouth, Anko was looking at Naruto with what could be classified as a hungry expression on her face, Sakura was just beyond impressed with what the blonde had spoken about, and then shown them.

"What you're planning to do" Shikamaru said after about a whole minute of keeping his mouth open, "is not going to be easy, and it's not something the two of you can do all by yourself. You need a lot of people to make this work"

Naruto smiled. "Exactly" he said clapping his hands once with enthusiasm. "That's where you come into the fold" he told them.

"Naruto" Shikamaru told him with a smile on his face. "There is no way I am going to help you if you keep calling it that, it sounds really, really creepy"

"I know right?" Anko told him, and Naruto snorted. She didn't have any problem calling it that when she wanted him to fuck her but now she was acting offended about it. Sakura just nodded.

"I understand if you need some time to think about it" Naruto told them. "Take as long as you want"

-x-

With that meeting, Naruto knew that things like this took time, so he was going to have to wait for a while before he could force them. Right now they had more important things to do. Like catch some tigers.

"Let me get this straight" Naruto said. "We have to catch big cats?" he asked Asuma, who nodded.

"Yes, there is an animal smuggling ring that seems to have kidnapped some tigers, and as you know, they are about to go extinct, so we have to deal with them"

Naruto thought about it for a second, with all the research Orochimaru had done, he probably could have easily taken one tiger,used that one tiger to create clones of several tigers, and everyone would be happy and this animal smuggling thing wouldn't be as big of a deal. He looked over towards Sakura, who seemed to be offended by the insinuation that these smugglers were probably torturing the poor tigers.

"I've heard about summoning contracts" Shikamaru said lazily, "But I think having a Tiger contract would be pretty cool, don't you think?" he asked Naruto, who just nodded. "I wonder if there is someone who has a tiger contract" Shikamaru drawled on.

They were in a clearing, staring at a small hill. There was nothing interesting about the hill, as Shikamaru had so astutely pointed out, it was all 'green and shit' but apart from that it wasn't anything to write home about. However behind the hill, was where the target was, it was a clever little hideout, but they were ninjas and they were too cool not to discover this awesome hideout.

"So here's the deal" Asuma said. "It's not a big deal, we are going to go in, and we are going to throw a CryBaby in"

"But sensei, what about those poor tigers?" Sakura asked him, with concern in her voice.

"Yes, there are tigers, but they're probably covered under tarps. It's a risk we have to take, we're not going to lose anyone after all. Once the bandits are distracted by the smoke, Naruto and I will use ninjutsu and neutralize the entire squad. Shikamaru and Sakura, you two are going to be helping secure the cage. We have a far more experienced team coming along who will be doing the actual moving, that is our mission directive" Asuma continued, Naruto was amazed at his tone, it almost seemed like he was reading off a script somewhere.

Shikamaru and Sakura had already put on their masks and were waiting for the signal. They had positioned themselves close to the hideout.

"So you seem to have great faith in my abilities" Naruto said casually, Asuma nodded.

"You work with my father, I know that now, so I know that you have talent. Plus, you're fucking my girlfriend's best friend" he said letting out a low whistle. "I know Anko might look like she's lose, but she's a hard woman to be around on a constant basis" he told Naruto.

"I disagree, I think she's a sweetheart, you only need to get to know-"

"Do we have to do this right now Naruto?"

Naruto looked sheepish at that. "You're right boss, on with the mission. Let's barbeque these fucks" Naruto said with an air of confidence.

Asuma looked at him pointedly. "You could have just said something like smoke this place, or make people cry, they were far better as puns"

"I know, but that's the joke. CHARGE MOTHERFUCKER" Naruto said as he broke into a run and barreled through the iron door of the hideout.

"He didn't even put on the mask"

-x-

The third Hokage stared at Asuma with what could be classified as shock in his face.

"You're telling me that Naruto charged in the place, without a mask, and managed to neutralize the bandit threat, all by himself?" the tone indicated that he himself couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Yeah, and the tear gas didn't even work on him, which is weird" Asuma added.

"How was the rest of the team?" Sarutobi asked him.

"They did their jobs, even though there was not much to do" Asuma told him. "Shikamaru has an eye for coming up with plans and Naruto has the strength and guile to go along with it, if today was any indication. Plus that doesn't even count Sakura in the equation, who is also very, very smart and I can see her become a medic in the future"

"So overall, you think this team has a future?" Sarutobi asked him.

"I think their future is very, very bright. They're all gonna go far" Asuma said, he sounded like he believed it.

A small smile crept up on Sarutobi's face.

"That will be enough Asuma, dismissed"

-x-

"So" Naruto said taking another sip of the sake in his glass. "A successful first mission, did they get the tigers out?"

"Naruto, how did you not get affected by the CryBaby?" Sakura asked him with curiosity.

"Sakura, I designed the whole thing, did you really think I wasn't gonna make an antidote to my own tear gas grenade?" Naruto asked her. Sakura smiled, while Shikamaru groaned.

They had come to the bar to share drinks after a successful mission and the drinks had been flowing freely. He had quite a bit to drink but he was still feeling alright. Sakura had a blush on her cheeks and Shikamaru just had his eyes closed, doing God knows what.

"Did you hear about what the other teams are doing for their initiation?" Sakura asked Shikamaru, who shook his head to indicate no, with his eyes still closed.

"Chouji hasn't told you anything?" she asked him again. Shikamaru shook his head again.

"He hasn't been in the village since two days ago" he said in a lazy drawl.

"So explain this initiation business again" Naruto asked Sakura, who sighed.

"Naruto, if you wanted to know about all this, maybe you should have shown up to the class" Naruto smiled when he heard that.

"I'm too awesome for class" Naruto said to her.

"Wouldn't 'too cool for school' sound better?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"Shut up" Naruto grumbled.

"Anyway" Sakura said ignoring the repartee between her two male teammates. "The initiation mission is the new standard implemented since last year. Because we have to train for six years, till we turn eighteen before joining a team, many people drop out. The Second Hokage had deemed it unnecessary to have another test to prove whether we were capable of making it as Ninjas, and so this test was introduced" she told him.

"Teams that are formed run a mission and are observed by their Jounin sensei and captain, and if they're not up to snuff, they are reshuffled, or sent somewhere else, but I don't think that will happen to use" Shikamaru told Naruto/ "We performed are mission admirably, despite the fact that you came off like a complete headstrong idiot, we managed to pull off the mission without a hitch"

"Well done me" Naruto said, taking another sip of his drink. Sakura and Shikamaru laughed, and both took their own sips. Amazingly enough, Shikamaru still had his eyes closed.

"So you and Anko huh?" Sakura asked him. "How long has this been going on?"

"It's been a while, I've lost count" Naruto told her. She raised her eyebrows at that.

"Wait one second" Shikamaru said, before finally opening his eyes. "That is not the only reason we are here"

"What other reason do you have?" Naruto asked them. "Unless you're telling me that you have decided on whether you are going to join the team"

"That is exactly why we are here" Shikamaru said to him. "Before you came along, we were talking, about what you plan on achieving, and we realized that maybe that world isn't such a bad idea after all. It is an admirable task, and you are going to need a lot of help doing it"

"You've said this to me already" Naruto said. "And I've already told you that I know, and that it doesn't matter because if you guys are helping me, it's going to be a lot more easy"

"I'm in" Shikamaru said to him, holding his hand out for a handshake. Naruto took his hand, and shook it, he felt grateful for some reason, he didn't know why.

"And Sakura?" Naruto asked, looking at her directly. She stared at him before smiling.

"I'm in too"

-x-

The rest of the night was spent in the bar, drinking and laughing at stupid jokes, by the time they were done, it was already midnight and the bartender had to ask them to kindly leave, which they all agreed to.

"My mother is going to be pissed" Shikamaru said, grumbling before wishing Naruto and Sakura goodbye and leaving.

They watched him leave before walking in the opposite direction.

"So what exactly am I going to be doing?" Sakura asked him. "You have to have some plans for me right?"

"Biology, because you are good with the human bodies, if yours is any indication" Naruto told her, she smiled when she heard that.

"Thank you for complimenting my figure Naruto, it almost seems like you're trying to sleep with me here" she told him.

"Would that be the worst thing in the world?"

Sakura thought about it for a while before responding.

"Actually, no, that would be pretty amazing" she told him. "But-"

"There's always a but" Naruto said. "Always"

"You're with Anko" she told him. "I don't want to-"

"Anko wants to sleep with you too, actually, she wants to sleep with both of us at the same time" Naruto told her, and laughed when he saw Sakura's shocked expression.

"I suppose Anko would do something like that" Sakura told him, and Naruto laughed. Anko's reputation as being wild was pretty much well established throughout the village, but she was much better than people gave her credit for.

"She's not that bad" Naruto said to her. "She's actually very good, and I'd trust her in a fight to back me up"

"You do know Naruto, that sex with us is probably not going to happen. Not only are we teammates, we're also partners in something much bigger" Sakura told him.

"I know" Naruto said, but he did not sound disappointed at all. "I just figured I'd try is all" he told her.

"You almost succeeded, but now is not the time for us to be sleeping with each other, maybe keep trying at regular intervals and see if my mind changes" she told him with mirth in her voice. Naruto laughed.

"Yes Sakura, I'll do that for sure" he told her.

They continued walking, and a comfortable silence developed between them. The village had long since gone to sleep, somewhere in the shadows, the guards were protecting the village and her people. There was a chill in the air, not too cold, just enough for it to be pleasant.

As they walked Naruto thought about the mission he had set for himself, and how difficult it was going to be. But to do anything great, the road was difficult, and once he had done what he set out to do, he'd become famous all over, the world would remember who he was forever. His name would be immortalized.

That was all he wanted, to leave a mark on this world, and he was going to do it no matter what.

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura asked him.

"Nothing much, just, the mission at hand" he must have sounded doubtful because Sakura reached out and put her hands on his shoulder, before squeezing it.

"I've always known you were smart, and I know if there is anyone who can pull it off, it is you, so I wouldn't worry too much about it" Sakura told him.

They continued walking till they reached Sakura's house.

"This is me" she told him.

"Goodnight, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow" Naruto told her. Sakura nodded, assuring him that she was going to work hard.

Naruto watched her disappear inside her house, and then sighed.

"I have a lot of work to do"

-x-

"I've been up all night working on this" Naruto told Ai. "Please tell me that there is no failure in the system"

_**"There is none sir" **_Ai called out. _**"Everything seems to be working just fine, I think that we can use these to establish our very own spy network"**_

The objects they were talking about were being tentatively called Spikes, or the short hand for Spy Cam. Naruto didn't take too long to come up with the design for this, the idea had come to him after Anko had told him that he needed a better system to spy on people. What they were, were really small cameras that managed to communicate with each other, and a central computer that managed to communicate with Ai.

The hardest part of making Spikes was that the camera they were going to use needed to be extremely small, but with some clever seal work, he had managed to get the functionality of the camera on a small, paper seal, and Naruto was the master of writing seals, which meant that while it was time consuming to make, he did manage to make a very tiny device that could float and hear things.

"Who said technology and chakra can't mix?" Naruto asked no one in particular. "This right here is proof that they do"

_**"It is quite an advancement sir, but it's going to take a while for us to have complete coverage over the city" **_Ai told him. _**"The problem could be solved if you were to assign some clones to do this for me"**_

_"_Take as many as you want" Naruto told her. "I want the whole system operational by tomorrow at the latest" he told her.

"Naruto" a voice called out, Anko had already woken up.

"I'm over here" Naruto said as he finished wrapping up the paperwork. "Ai, keep making Spikes" he said to his Artificial Intelligence Assistant before moving away from the room and joining Anko, who was sitting at the breakfast table, wearing one of his shirts.

"I see you've developed a fondness for one of my shirts" Naruto said to her, Anko merely nodded in response.

"I thought you found it hot when I wore your shirts" Anko said to him.

"Yeah, I know, I do" Naruto told her. "Still haven't gotten used to it"

"When did you get in last night?" she asked him.

"It was late, one, or two in the morning I think. I don't remember, I just know that you were asleep and I had work to do anyway, so-" Naruto trailed off.

"You had work to do, at one or two in the morning?" Anko asked him incredulously.

"Yeah" Naruto told her. "Remember when you told me about having a spy system, well that's what I was busy doing, getting myself a spy system" he told her.

"Let me get this straight" Anko began. "You didn't want to wake me up, so you decided to build a spy system, and you managed to build one in five hours, is that what you are telling me?" Anko asked him, she had seen him do some amazing things, but even for him, this seemed ridiculous.

"I've designed one, and I've designed the components" Naruto told her patiently, "I'm yet to implement the whole thing, but by tomorrow, it should be done"

"Wow" Anko said getting up and moving towards him, before planting her lips on his. "I can taste alcohol on your mouth" she told him pointedly.

"I know" Naruto laughed. "I had too much to drink last night"

Anko was amazed, so he was drunk, and had managed to come up with a technological innovation all on his own, that really was something incredible.

She kissed him again. "Has anyone told you how amazing that is?" she asked him, still planting kisses between each word.

"Yeah, and I never get tired of it" Naruto responded, before kissing her back with regained enthusiasm. It was five minutes before they separated.

"I need to sleep" Naruto told her. "I have training in six hours and I can't miss that" Anko nodded.

"You shouldn't miss training" she told him. "Anyway, have Shikamaru and Sakura decided what they want to do?"

"Yeah" Naruto said. "They are in"

Anko was pleased that their 'fold' was going to have two more people in it, and they began discussing what they were going to do once they were on the team. Anko had already claimed Sakura as her's, she was going to work with her on genetic engineering, but Shikamaru's role in the whole thing seemed to be much more vague, because there was no particular thing he was good at.

"What are we going to do about Shikamaru?" she asked me. "I mean he needs to have something to do right?"

"I think he'll be like my second, you know, he's smart enough, plus he does have some good ideas, I think I could make it work"

"That is probably the best role for him" Anko told him. "Because I've got nothing for him"

They sat together in silence, Naruto wondering if he was ever going to go and get that much needed sleep. It was then he remembered that he had to ask Anko something else.

"Do you have any idea about the initiation missions?" Naruto asked her. "I mean we did well, but what about the other teams?"

"Well" Anko began. "They didn't really do as well as you, I mean Team Ten did perfectly fine, it was Team Eight that ran into a lot of trouble"

"And you know this because?"

"Because Kakashi is Team Eight's sensei, and Kurenai is Team Ten's" she told Naruto. "Kurenai told me that Kakashi has requested back up because the mission has gone awry, and what was supposed to be one week is going to take much more longer than that, I don't think you'll see them around for some time"

"Wow" Naruto didn't quite know what to say to that. "What happens if they don't do well, do we get reshuffled too?" Naruto asked Anko, who shook her head.

"Not really, they might get some other teams to do the reshuffling, but if you've worked well as a team, you'll be just fine" she told him.

They continued talking for a while about various things, including Naruto having an antidote to the CryBaby and nothing in particular. It was almost nine when Anko told him that she had to leave for work.

"I'll see you tonight?" she asked him before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, tonight" Naruto told her, she turned around and Naruto smacked her on the ass, causing her to yelp before leaving the house.

-x-

It was late in the night, and Hiruzen Sarutobi was feeling older than he had felt in years. His most successful student, which was ironic in and of itself because no one could have predicted that was staring at him with concern in his face.

"Old man" Jiraiya told him, "You don't seem like you're healthy, you need to stop working this hard" they never had the best of relationships, but Jiraiya still cared about his teacher, much more than either of them would admit.

"I don't know anymore Jiraiya, I feel older than ever. I am eighty five, but what you've told me, it makes me feel like I'm two hundred"

"You do not have to panic old man" Jiraiya told him. "I mean we are going to be fine, this news, it might not even be true, you're getting worked up over nothing"

"I don't think this is nothing" Sarutobi told him before coughing. It seemed like he had coughed for one whole minute before he stopped. "You know it, and I know it, when it comes to him, nothing is just nothing"

"The problem is that Oto is hard to penetrate, almost as hard as Ame, and I can't really vouch for the credibility of my source" Jiraiya told him. "I'm just telling you what he told me old man"

"I am an old man" Sarutobi continued, feeling bitter about his situation. "I'm going to die soon, filled with regret"

"Why?" Jiraiya asked him. "You have done a lot of things that you don't have to regret, yes, you made some mistakes, but who hasn't?"

"My mistakes are far greater" Sarutobi told him. "Tell me Jiraiya-kun" he continued. "My mistakes have only led to a lot of pain, the Uchiha clan, wiped out because I was helpless and weak. Orochimaru continues to torture innocent people because I couldn't find the courage to finish him off"

"In case of Itachi, you had deniability, till it was too late" Jiraiya told him. "And as far as the snake is concerned, you couldn't have known how bad it was going to get, no one knew that he'd become what he became"

"I saw myself in him" Sarutobi coughed out. "And now I see my death approaching"

"Don't say things like that" Jiraiya told him, he was shaken up by what the Hokage was saying.

"You are not going to take me up on the offer of succeeding me are you?" he asked Jiraiya.

"I would have loved to" Jiraiya told him. "But I think you and I both know that that ship has sailed, I'm not good enough for the position"

"Who do you suppose is then?" Sarutobi asked him.

"Naruto would make a great Hokage" Jiraiya remarked. "Except that he's too young and inexperienced and knowing him, probably doesn't even want the job"

Sarutobi merely nodded. "What about Kakashi?"

"He's good, he'd make a great Hokage too, but I don't know about this, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm dying Jiraiya, at this point, every idea is a good idea"

"You need to go to the doctors old man" Jiraiya said, pleading the Hokage to reconsider.

"And live to fight another day, lead a sicklier life?" Sarutobi asked him, anger flashing in his eyes. "I'm a ticking time seal Jiraiya, I'm going to go off soon, and I don't want to delay the inevitable" Sarutobi told him.

"Fine, but what about the whole thing with Orochimaru?"

"I don't care what you have to do" Sarutobi told him. "Find out if this is true, and find Tsunade, find her, now" Sarutobi said, mustering up all the energy he could to sound as commanding as he could.

"Understood" said Jiraiya with a nod, before he jumped out the window and escaped.

Neither of them noticed a small orb floating in the air, it was so small and insignificant that they had completely missed it.

-x-

**"_Sir?" _**Ai called out to Naruto mentally. _**"I think you need to see this"**_

_**-x-**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for being an idiot and not writing this story sooner, but you know how I am when I get new ideas in my head.<strong>

**This chapter was mostly filler I think, but some things happened. Keep in mind that I make most of this story go along and it's only because of your amazing response that I've been keeping this story going. This chapter was shorter than the other two chapters, but this is the length I'm going to keep them at from now on, unless there is a chapter where I want a lot of things to happen.**

**I thought this chapter came out fine, although there were some things that I think I could have done better, but hopefully I'll work on them from the next chapter on.**

**I want some tech ideas related to biology because that is not my field of study, so send in some. The obvious one would be gene engineering bloodlines, but send in some other ideas that you think are interesting to you, and I might implement them and give you a shout out.**

**Keep sending me tech ideas, and things you'd like to see in the story in your reviews, and please, review because it gets me going like nothing else.**


End file.
